The Eternal Guardian
by Lunar Dream
Summary: She's finally done with the shikon but her past life isn't done with her. Kagome can't escape the reoccuring dream of her lover in her past life what will she do when it starts interupting her current life? Shojo-Ai warning, jump starts in the middle of Sailor Moon R.
1. Prologue

The Eternal

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Prologue

"WHY! You promised me you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" The image of a woman in strange armor as she screamed in pain and agony was the nightmare that seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi had been plagued with since returing to relive her life from age fourteen from the fedual era. She awoke from this dream with a silent plea on her lips, her silvery blue eyes filled with tears. Though she knew that the dream was more or less a lost memory of her past life that she couldn't fully remember didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

Her life had changed since returning to fourteen. Because she had already gone through high school before she had graduated early this time and was now a slowly growing international singer, well known for her heart breaking songs. Another change was that because she had graduated two years early from high school she was not only attending a local university as a part time student but also living in her own apartment. Who would've thought saving the world in the past could change someones life in the future so much?

She was sent a back a year before her time traveling began to ensure there would be no continous time loop. Her time travel began by being dragged into the fedual era when she was fifteen and having to fight for not just her life but those destroyed by the half demon Naraku. She and her friends the half demon Inuyasha, a young kitsune named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a brave demon slayer Sango, the wolf demon tribe led by the love sick fool Kouga, and the killing perfection of the Western lands himself Sesshomaru, and she herself the reincarnated priestess not of Inuyasha's dead lover but of Midoriko herself! Had finally killed Naraku in an all out finally bloody battle. And for what? A silly little pink bauble that housed the partial soul of a powerful priestess named Midoriko and a great evil called Magatsuhi.

After Naraku was killed and Magatsuhi purified was the remaing soul of Midoriko released from its crystalized state. When released did she give everyone a shock. No one expected that their own little priestess from the future to be the reincarnation of such a great priestess or at least partial up until Midoriko's soul had been fully released from its imprisonment. Apparently when Kikyo had taken the jewel with her in death it had allowed Magatsuhi a small chance of escaping or atleast a part of him, but it also was the same for Midoriko. She split her soul into two so that she could defeat Magatsuhi inside and outside of the Jewel of four souls. The reason Kikyo's soul had been called back by the witch Urasue was because she was the previous guardian of Midoriko's soul or rather the jewel in the first place. After being released Midoriko's soul was finally whole again and living as her current self, Kagome Higurashi. The only thing was that the memories of her past life were still seperated from herself. They acted as the subconcious of Midoriko so that she could train Kagome, or rather herself because Kagome's fighting days were far from over. If anything they were just about to end the long lull of boredom.

Midoriko had a secret that not many humans of her time had known, she wasn't a powerful priestess for nothing. No she had been the eldest daughter of the Moon queen, Queen Serenity, Princess Celeste, who had fought with her life to keep the ones she loved safe. Now as Kagome she was back and this time she would find here beloved again and keep her promise. She knew that she was powerful to remember everthing at once so she had to take it slow with Kagome on what parts of herself she slowly merged with her. But the face of her beloved crying out would forever haunt their soul.

As Kagome she had seen the reports of the mysterious senshi and evil creatures attacking Japan. She knew her baby sister was awake, which meant her and her guardians would come looking for her. So she hid herself by never displaying her growing powers, but all things hidden must evenually surface. Kagome had fought against Naraku and won, relived her life over from age fourteen, become a singer while still balancing a school life, and now she was about to meet her past life head on.

HUGE AUTHORS NOTE!

Just so there's no haters anyone uncomfortable with shonen-ai better not read this story. Seriously no flamers or anything or I will report you. Stay tuned if your interested.


	2. Chapter One: Encounter with the Unknown

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write. Also I own none of the songs posted in this fanfic. The song mentioned here is My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion which I don't own either.

Chapter 1: Encounter with the Unknown

Usagi sat by her radio heart broken as she listened to the singer Serenade, a current rising star in Japan whose name was actually Kagome Higurashi, and who was quickly gaining fame from having her lyrics in English as well as Japanese across the world, sing her latest hit _My Heart Will Go On_. Mammoru had broken up with her and was keeping her at a distance while he let the pink haired Chibi-Usa hang around. Which did not help Usagi much because when she came home all she heard was Mamo-chan this and Mamo-chan that from Chibi-Usa. First her and the scouts couldn't find or awaken her lost sister of the silver millenium, Celeste, and now the love of her former and present life wanted nothing to do with her.

Deciding she had heard enough and feeling her heart break more when _My Heart Will Go On_ finished playing, Usagi got up distracting Chibi-Usa from her chatter and left without a word. Lately there had been several attacks on the Juuban area, it seemed evil never gave her a rest Usagi thought with a sad sigh as she came closer to her destination. The park, the one place she could escape to every now and then from all the drama going on in her life. Finding her favorite bench, the one where she had been sitting with Mamo-chan before Chibi-Usa came crashing in her life. She slumped her head into her hands as she thought again of why she had to be reborn as Princess Serenity and why it was only her who could get rid of the nasty nut jobs that came to Earth.

Usagi lost in her thoughts failed to notice that she was being watched by one of the very "nut jobs" she was sick and tired of. The nut job was Emerald herself. She was there to capture the pink haired rabbit that none of her previous minions had been able to do, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. This girl was always around the brat so she would be used as bait. Perhaps once Diamond saw she could get the job done, and done right, he'd stop obsessing over that raven haired queen of the cosmos. Smirking to herself she sent out a droid to attack the distracted blonde.

Lost in memmories, Usagi barely had enough time to dodge an incoming attack of energy. She dove off the bench that she had by been on and ducked her head down just in time to miss the droids attack. The droid kept on attacking giving her no time to transform or call in for back up from the only remaining scout, Sailor Venus, as the others had been taken by the Black Moon clan. Usagi continued to run and dodged as many of the endless attacks from the droid as possible but her well known clumsiness go the better of her as she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Turning to look over her shoulder she watched as the droid came closer and closer with another attack at the tip of its fingers.

Emerald watched with glee from the shadows, as the droid finally cornered the blonde but as the droid was about to deal the blow a beautiful blue glowing arrow came from behind the girl and distenegrated the droid as soon as it touched it. The arrow came to a rest in the earth and ashes of what used to be a droid. The arrow was no ordniary arrow, it was a soft blue with silver vines surrounding it and a sharp silver tip. Emerald growled in anger at somebody interuppting her plans but seeing the girls suprised face knew that she had not expected anyone to save her. Enraged by the failure of the droid she stepped from the shadows, and ignoring Usagi's suprised face, throw a ball of dark energy at the blonde. This time instead of another arrow, someone quickly stepped in front of Usagi and reflected the dark energy back at the angered Emerald.

Usagi watched as the dust cleared from the reflected attack back at Emerald who had dodged barely at the last minute. When it did clear her breath was taken away by the warrior in front of her. In front of her stood a young woman around 5"10 who looked to be not to much older then Usagi herself. She had long dark black hair braided down her back that fell to her thighs, behind a white mask similar to Sailor Moon's was dark blue eyes with flecks of silver resembling the night sky, and her skin was a pale cream. Dressed in a soft blue fighting kimono with slits in the side to move more comfortably, the dark haired woman was an almost exact replica of her older sister that last time she had seen her before her death.

The dark haired womanhad stopped the attack with a bow that matched the arrow that had been shot. The arrow then glowed and changed into a long beautiful sword that Usagi's hero pointed at Emerald. Emerald growled in anger and in a demanding tone said "How dare you get in my way!" With that said Emerald attacked head on the mysterious woman, but was stopped by the womans sword being placed at her throat. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with previous plans Emerald fled.

The dark haired woman turned to Usagi and offered her a hand off the ground. Usagi stared breathlessly at her hero and watched as she started to leave. Not wanting to let a potential ally go Usagi stepped in front of the woman. "Thank you for saving me. Who are you though?" The woman simply gave a small smile and told the blonde "You don't need to thank me, Princess Serenity. I cannot give you my name yet as only time and destiny can reveal it to you." This said the woman prepared to walk away but was stopped again with Usagi asked her "Will I ever see you again?" The woman gave a quick nod and disappeared out of sight.

Once her mysterious hero was out of sight, Usagi called Minako on her communicator to let her know of her encounter with Emerald and her mystery hero. Quickly Minako agreed that they needed to talk to Luna about the mysterious woman who had shown up out of no-where. They didn't know who she was or what she wanted or if she was even a real ally. However Usagi held out hope that she'd see the woman again, because there was just something so distantly familiar about her.

_Page Break_

Across town in her large penthouse Kagome once again awoke from the face filled with agony that tormented her dreams every night. She looked down and sighed, seems like she had once again mysteriously blacked out again in the middle of writing a new song for her next album. For the past few months she had been blacking out in the oddest places and waking to have no memory of what was going on. Stepping away from her desk, she slid her balcony doors open and stepped out into the cool air. She gazed up at the full moon, somehow she felt the moon was trying to tell her something, but what she just didn't know.

AN: Thanks for being so patient everyone for this chapter. I've been working on it in my spare time which has been rather difficult working around my job and all. I know how I want this story to go, I've got the entire story line planned out. Its just putting it into words that takes me a while because I'm writing it on my own. I'm always going to try and update at least once a week to every two weeks. So stay tuned for chapter two, thanks for the reviews I always appreciate the comments and questions.


	3. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life of An Idol

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write. Hey I don't own the song Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae or My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of an Idol

Kagome held her head high as she ignored the flashing of the media's constant cameras and the squabling questions that the big nosed reporters threw at her as she made her way into the radio station that was expecting her for a live interview and performance. Finally making her way into to building she was greeted by her new assistant Yue. her previous assistant was away on maternal leave, which left Kagome in a bind. Out of no where came Yue, whom although only fourteen, seemed to have a level head on her shoulders, and easily handled the stressful job like it was nothing. Yue stood just a few inches shorter then Kagome herself, with long midnight blue hair and oddly enough her eyes were almost exactly like Kagomes own silver blue.

"Your late." Yue said to Kagome as they hurried along to the elevator. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the paparazi who were still outside in droves. Yue rolled her eyes and conintued on after pressing the floor they needed. "You slept in late didn't you?" When she recieved no reply she went into a full rant. "You need to call me when you have your little "blackouts!" You know its dangerous for you to keep doing this. What if you hadn't woken up this morning or even had a blackout on your way over here?!"

Just as Yue was about to get another word in the elevator doors opened soundlessly letting Kagome out and away from Yue's raging but concerned rant. Yue stopped her ranting once she realized that she was being stared at by everyone one, including DJ Sam, who was conducting her bosses interview. Flushing slightly Yue shut her mouth and let Kagome do the talking. Kagome grinned at the reaction of her assistant and greeted the DJ. She followed him into the recording both and let the the interview begin.

_Across Town_

Sitting up in her room by herself once again, Usagi let her mind wander as she thought about her mysterious hero. Luna and Venus were relieved once they had heard of the incident but at the same time were weary of the unknown warrior that had saved their princess. There was nothing on who the woman was and what she could possibly want. They didn't even know if she was good or evil. Despite the warnings her guardians gave her, Usagi couldn't help but feel hope that the woman was good. Not to mention something inside her screamed at the familiarity of the woman but she couldn't seem to bring the hidden memories up of where they could've possibly known each other.

"And here is the moment you've all been waiting for. My suprise guest this afternoon is none other then Serenade herself! Today she'll be helping me answer any questions that you listeners have for her. The last lucky caller will also win four tickets and backstage passes to her private performance at the popular club the Nightengale tonight! Finally she'll be giving us a sneak peak at her next album with a song and a live performance here." DJ Sams voice interuptted Usagis thoughts.

As she gathered her thoughts, DJ Sams word replayed in her mind as she caught on to what he had just announced. Quickly she ran down grabbed the phone from where it had been and ran back up just as the Dj was announcing the numbers to call into the station. Quickly she dialed the numbers as fast she could. She just had to know what inspired Serenade to write her lyrics to _My Heart Will Go On_.

_Back with Kagome_

"Alright we are down to that last caller who will be given those tickets and backstage passes to Serenade's performance tommorow night so will lucky caller number 10 you're on and congratualtions." DJ Sam announced. Kagome listened as caller ten let out a squeal of excitement before introducing herself as Usagi Tsukino and asked "What inspired you to write all those sad songs, especially _My Heart Will Go On_?" Was the question that Usagi asked over the phone to Kagome.

Kagome sat quietly, stunned by the question, out of all the trivial questions she had been asked this one was not one she was expecting. She hesitated before she answered back "I've always expressed my emotions through music and those songs belong on the album _Heartache_ because they were the first emotions that ever truly broke free from being bottled up. I fell in love once. He was my exact opposite, brash and crude, a total bad boy. But he had a soft side not many saw. And when he trusted me enough to show me that side I fell head over heels in love. It wasn't meant to be though, he wasn't over his first girlfriend who had left him. Eventually I couldn't take being a one-sided love and left him behind. I haven't seen him since but now that I've had time to think about it. I really wish I hadn't left him as I did. I still love him today but nothing more then a brother. I am still close to his older brother though so I know he's doing fine wherever he is today. My first love taught me things I didn't know about myself, and I learned to feel emotions I didn't think I'd ever be capable of. _My Heart Will Go On _was a promise to him and myself that I'd move on."

There was a stunned silence not just from the small studio but also from the phoneline as well. No one had expected a girl her age to be able to feel so strongly or to speak of love so wisely. DJ Sam having enough of the silence took over "Lets thank Serenade for taking a break from her busy schedule to answer some of our questions. Usagi you'll be recieving your tickets and passes later on today so congratulations. Now Kagome here has revealed that her next album will be called _**In The Sun Rise**_, I don't know about you all but the sound of it sounds great to me. So let me put on a song so we can let Serenade prepare to sing one of her new songs from her new album. So stay tuned we will be right back with Serenade performing live on 101 The Star" With that Dj Sam put on a random song so that Kagome could prepare for her quick performance.

_Back With Usagi_

After giving her adress to the station so they could deliver her prize Usagi waited for the music that the radio had put on to end and for Serenades song. Just as she was turning up the volume DJ Sams voice came back on. "Here she is with a new song being revealed from her new album that isn't out yet please listen to Serenade and her song _Put Your Records On_." With that Serenades voice came on with a slow hum into full vocals with her new song.

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright  
And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same.  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the road side,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Gotta love that afro hairdo.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Just more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer.  
Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow  


_PageBreak_

Kagome let herself relax as she sat patiently for her hair and make up people as they preped her for her performance at the Nightengale. It had been an exhausting day after the interview with the radio station, Kagome only had a few hours to nap before she had to be ready to perform. She let herself drift away into her thoughts as the hair and make up stylists finished up. Her peace was broken when her producer nudged her to get ready to go out on stage. She got up from her seat and slowly walked towards the stage where the club dj was announcing her. Kagome took a deep breath and walked out onto stage.

AN: Thxs for being so patient with me everyone! Work has kept me busy and the snow storm we had yesterday didn't help but I finally finished chapter 2! Now onto chapter three, which I hope doesn't take me as long!


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting and Greeting

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write. I also do not own any of the songs listed in here by Cascada.

Chapter Three: Meeting and Greeting

Usagi winced as Minako screeched in her ear on the phone after she told her how she had won tickets from a radio contest not only go see Serenade but to meet her afterwards at the popular teen club Nightengale. Usagi pulled the phone from her ear as she waited for her friend to calm down, once she didn't hear anymore screaming she returned it too hear ear just as her friend had started off on what to wear. She let Minako ramble on and on for a while before interupting her. "The Concert starts at seven can you meet me there at six?" Minako rambled a yes before hanging up on her friend to go get ready. Usagi sighed and hung the phone up, she to had to get ready.

_A Few Hours Later in the Club_

Usagi, Minako, Chibi-Usa (who had sneakily tricked her into coming through Usagi's mom), and Mamoru (who'd come at Chibi-Usa nagging) watched and waited from their spot in the club for the Dj to announce Serenade. When he finally did, she came out onto stage looking gorgeous as she did on every current magazine cover. Long black hair that was in a half braid, wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt, black heel boots that fell just below her knees. She was the one everyone had come to listen to. The crowd went wild on the site on the beautiful singer.

Once they quieted down Serenade took the mic from its stand and said "Its great to see you all tonight. Are you ready to dance?!" The crowd roared, but Serenade shook her head and repeated herself "I said are you ready to DANCE?!" This got the crowd to jumping up and down, energized for the nigh ahead. Serenade grinned "Alright lets hit the night off with the song everyone seems to love from my single _**Can't Stop The Rain**_, with the first song on there!" After that said she started to sing _Can't Stop The Rain_.

_How, how am I supposed to feel,  
when everything surrounding me  
is nothing but a fake disguise?_

I don't know, I don't where I  
belong. It's time for me to carry  
on and say... good bye!

I can't stop the rain from falling.  
I'm drowning in these tears I cry.  
Since you left without a warning,  
I faced the dawn with sleepless nights.  
No I can't go on, when clouds are pushin  
down on me boy.  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain... from  
fallin!

So, tell me where I went wrong,  
I'm stuck inside a dream all gone.  
It's hard to reveal the truth.

You're love. It's nothing but a bitter  
taste. It's better if I walk away, away  
from you!

I can't stop the rain from falling.  
I'm drowning in these tears I cry.  
Since you left without a warning,  
I faced the dawn with sleepless nights.  
No I can't go on, when clouds are pushin  
down on me boy.  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain... from  
fallin'

Usagi danced along to this song, it was one of her favorites by the singer because it fit how she felt about her and Mamoru at the moment. Minako next to her was also dancing as well as Chibi-Usa, but Mamoru was simply wincing at how much the song hit home with his relationship with Usako. Once the song ended the crowd cheered Serenade onto her next song, _Bad Boy_.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Bad boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

The crowd was really starting to give Kagome a headache. She really did love and appreciate her fans but sometimes she wished she could go back to the days where nobody knew who she was. Back when she had all the time in the world and could have nothing but peace and quiet. She continued on singing other songs from her first single, and finally came to the last song of the night. When the crowd saw that she had gone quiet they setteled down as well. "We're going end the night with a song that was suppose to be on the single but was dropped when the second singer couldn't make it to perform. He is here tonight, so everyone give a warm welcome to a good friend of mine Ryuu Taisho!" As Kagome said this a gorgeous man of six foot three came onto stage. His long pale blonde hair almost silver followed him, he looked every bit like his father, the killing perfection himself.

Once Ryuu had joined her on stage Kagome spoke up once again "Ryuu has been a long time family friend of mine. I wrote this song for the both of us so tonight you all will get a special treat of being the only ones to ever hear it. It will never be recorded onto any of my albums or singles. So please enjoy. Here it is _Independence Day_!" With that said Kagome and Ryuu waited for the music to start before they sang along.

_Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
Love is a refugee  
Ain't that absurd?  
You know how it feels  
When sudden dreams slowly fade to grey  
This is my independence day_

She said she'd never love again  
Because he broke her heart  
And now she's blaming him  
But he told her from the start  
That what they had was special  
But it ain't really love  
Although he gave her everything  
She never had his heart  
But that's all that she needs  
So what's tearing her apart?  
'Cause loving him is hard  
But that's all she really wants  
She treats him like a king  
And he treats her like a queen  
But when he don't come home  
He don't tell her where he's been  
But she already knows  
He got lipstick in his clothes  
It's the message in his phone  
And the smell of his cologne  
But she don't say a tone or even moan  
She don't stress, fight or fuss  
She just keeps it to her own

When she cries, she dries her eyes  
She never lied in her life  
So his lies sound like knives every night  
In the morning she's all right  
'Cause she don't wanna fight  
But tonight she'll be gone forever

Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
Love is a refugee  
Ain't that absurd?  
You know how it feels  
When sudden dreams slowly fade to grey  
This is my independence day

He said he'd never love again  
'Cause he don't want the pain  
Of having someone special  
Do that shit to him again  
And though it ain't his fault  
There ain't no-one else to blame  
For all those sunny days  
When all you see is rain  
All you got are memories  
But that just ain't the same  
'Cause the woman that he loved  
Must have simply gone away  
And everyday he wakes up  
Feeling like he's up in chains  
And now her sweetest touch  
Is like a shot to his brain  
And this is just a shame  
'Cause she don't say a thing  
Except to break his heart  
Like she's in a wicked game  
That he ain't trying to play  
But he's stuck trying to win  
'Cause he's stuck loving someone  
Who just ain't in love with him

But he's in love with her  
And this is where it hurts  
No but she don't give a damn  
Or even know his worth  
She treats him like he's dirt  
That she can throw away  
But he ain't going away  
'Cause today's gonna be the day

Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
Love is a refugee  
Ain't that absurd?  
You know how it feels  
When sudden dreams slowly fade to grey  
This is my independence day

So forgive me but I'm gone now  
'Cause I'm free and I'm never coming home now  
I'll find hope in forever  
'Cause I'm thrown now  
And I'm flying and I ain't gonna go down  
I used to think we were magic but slow down  
You didn't know what you had when you had it  
And now you realise that it's gone like magic  
And I guess you really want me back, right?  
Well, forget it

Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
Love is a refugee  
Ain't that absurd?  
You know how it feels  
When sudden dreams slowly fade to grey  
This is my independence day

Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?  
Love is a refugee  
Ain't that absurd?  
You know how it feels  
When sudden dreams slowly fade to grey  
This is my independence day

The crowd was silent as Kagome and Ryuu finished off their performance. Never had their been a silence like this following a performance for Serenade. Anxiously Kagome waited to see the reaction of the crowd, they did not disappoint her. Everyone in the club got jumped up and down chanting her name loudly. The applause was over whelming.

Kagome grinned and thanked everyone before bidding them a safe trip home before leaving the stage. Ryuu followed her off stage before giving her a quick reasuring hug before leaving the club. Kagome went to her dressing room to cool down and take a quick breather before having to go greet the winner of the back stage passes from earlier. She was interested in seeing who it was exactly that could ask what insipered her.

_With Usagi_

Usagi grinned as she and the others were let backstage and shown to Serenades dressing room. She couldn't wait to meet the singer who was such an inspiration. Her music somehow kept Usagi feeling strong despite the fact that her friends had been kidnapped by the Blackmoon clan, that Mamoru and her were not only over but he was with her tonight, and the fact that Chibi-Usa seemed to be up to destroying her life. They followed the stage hand who hand verified their passes and waited as he knocked on the door to the dressing room. A soft "Who is it?" could be heard from inside, and when the stage hand announced the door opened, letting them into the stars room.

Kagome greeted them kindly with a smile not looking away from her mirror occupied with taking off some jewlery but when she did she almost had whiplash. There was a blonde haired girl that looked a lot like the sister from the hazy memories she had of her past life as Midoriko.

She wasn't the only one who almost had whiplash, Chibi-Usa too was startled at the resembelence up close of Serenade to her auntie back at home, and Usagi saw the strong resembelence to her older sister. For a moment no one could say a thing, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Luckily it was Minako who broke the silence when she shoved a CD in front of the exhausted singers face asking "Can you please sign this! I'm your BIGGEST fan!"

Kagome smiled at the enthusiastic respone from the spontaneous blond and signed the cd shoved in her face. Usagi on the other hand just sighed and rolled her eyes at her fellow blonde friend, before introducing herself and the others to the popular idol. "I'm Usagi Tsukino its awesome to meet you! I'm a big fan of your music as is my friend Minako Aino. The other blonde who rudely shoved her cd in your face. This is my cousin Chibi-Usa and a friend Mamoru Chiba."

"Its nice to meet you all. You know who I am so I won't have to tell you my name." Kagome joked to the group. This brought a few sheepish grins to their faces but they let Kagome continue on. "As the winner of the radio contest tonight you and your friends get to hang out and have dinner with me at the Four Seasons. So let me just get changed and then we can get going." Just as she finished up saying this Yue came in through the door to usher the group out so her boss could change. However there was a huge gasp that escaped from her and Chibi-Usa that stopped everyone from moving.

"Small Lady!" and "Yue!" echoed the room. The room was still before Chibi-Usa red eyes teared up and she threw herself into Yues arms. Yue quickly held the little girl in a strong embrace, not wanting to let go. Eventually though Chibi-Usa calmed down enough and let Yue go. When she did Yue asked her "Small Lady What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Before Chibi-Usa could answer Kagome spoke up "Yue is she from **YOUR** home?" At Yues nod Kagome turned her head to the surprised faces of Usagi, Minako, and Mamoru. "It looks like those have a lot to talk about. Let me get changed and then we can go ahead to the Four Seasons. We'll have plenty of privacy because the whole restaurant has been booked for me."

Before anyone could protest Yue pulled Chibi-Usa out and the others followed. After everyone had left the room, and as Yue was about to close the door for Kagomes privacy Kagome asked her one question. "Is she the one?" Knowing who which "she" Kagome was reffering to Yue simply nodded her head and closed to the door. Leaving Kagome alone to her thoughts and shock.

AN: Finally its finished! Sorry I'm a week late, I've had a small bit of writers block on this chapter. I do have the next planned out just hope I can get it done in two weeks so its not late like this one was. So do you love it or hate it so far? Can you guess who Yue is? Have any questions or comments then just review or private message me. You all know where to find me! Stay tuned for chapter four! I'll give you guys a few hints of those who review!


	5. Chapter 4 Time Travel Unraveled

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Four: Time Travel Unraveled

**With Kagome**

When the group arrived at the restaurant Kagome let Yue drag Chibi-Usa off so that they could talk in private despite the protests coming from the others. When asked why she let them talk by themselves Kagome only shrugged and said that it was their business and not hers. A waitress came up and showed the remaining group to the VIP section of the restaurant that Kagome always prefered for privacy's sake. Once shown to their table the group sat down in an akward silence.

The silence went on for a while before Kagome put on a smile and asked Usagi a question that had been bugging her since she had first spoken to her over the radio. "Why did you ask that question?" At the blondes confused look she went on "About what inspired me? No one thought to ask that question out of all the questions I had been asked. Many people don't care about the meaning I put behind the songs I write. Just the meaning they can put to the song."

Usagi was quiet she glanced uncomfortably at Mamoru who looked a little uncomfortable as well. However Minako gave her an encouraging wink in her direction and a smug look at Mamorus uncomfortable look. Usagi closed her eyes and said "My boyfriend just broke up with me. We've been through a lot, when we were together it felt as if we'd known each other for_ forever_. One day I was lost in my misery so I turned on the radio to try and drown out the pain and when I did it was your song that was playing. For some reason that song didn't just drown out the pain but made me realize I couldn't just let myself drown in self pity. I am better then that. Yea it still hurts but your music makes it more managable, makes me feel a little stronger."

When Usagi finished speaking she opened her eyes and looked at everyones reactions around the table. They all varied from the singers suprised but accomplished smile, to Minako's proud look, and finally to Mamorus undefined look. Kagome wore a suprised look because she didn't think her music could accomplish such a feat she just simply sang from her heart in hope that anyone else who felt the same way could know that they weren't alone. Minako was proud of how her princess had been maturing lately. As for Mamoru he was a ball of emotions that ranged from deja vu to hurt.

Kagome's smile became a real one and a bit more softer "I've always worn my emotions on my sleeve. I sing what I feel, what I've been through. I sing because I want others to know that their not alone in their pained state. That one day it'll all be okay. You are deffnitely not what I expected Usagi, but I''m glad that you haven't lost yourself to self pity. It can be destructive if you let it over take you. I'm sure that your ex doesn't know what he's missing out on." Usagi smiled back at Kagome, happier that what she had been in a long time.

Minko couldn't help throwing in a final word "Yea he doesn't know what he missing out on. Don't worry about him. Just cause he wants to be a jerk doesn't mean you can't be happy." She said this pointedly at Mamoru who took it with a flinch and a grimance that though went unnoticed by Usagi, was noticed by Kagome whose eyes narrowed slightly. Usagi though grinned even more. Eventually the conversation turned away from personal feelings to random subjects of getting to know each other.

**With Chibi-Usa and Yue **

Once out of the limo Yue grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand and dragged her past everyone into a private office that was usually used for business meetings. No one bothered to stop her because they all recongnized her as being Kagome Higurashi's personal assistant seeing as the owner was a personal friend of the singers. So they saw a lot of the personal assistant and singer, and didn't bother to question why the assistant was dragging a little girl around.

Once the door was shut and locked Yue was once again pounced on by Chibi-Usa who held onto with a death grip. Yue allowed her to hold onto until she setteled down. Once Chibi-Usa was calm enough Yue sat down in one of the chairs and so did Chibi-Usa right next to her. "Small Lady what are you doing here and why did Pluto let you come?" Yue asked the pink haired girl.

Chibi-Usa's eyes teared up again as she responded "I came to find you and sailor moon! Neo-Tokyo was attacked and auntie couldn't do much because she's already weakened by protecting the twins, and mama on the moon took a bad hit and covered the moon in the crystal to keep it safe. Almost everyone aside from Auntie and Pluto are recooperating with mama. Pluto gave me a key so that I'd be safe here in the past. Only sailor moon and you can help us!"

Yue's eyes had widened in suprise at finding out that her home had been attacked and even more that her mother was expecting twins. When she had been assigned to her current mission, her mother had just been six weeks along. She sighed and replied "Small Lady, does the attack back home have anything to do with the enemies that have been attacking here lately?" At the pink haired girls nod she grimmaced but continued on "They are after you aren't they? Why?"

Chibi Usa nodded and tookout her necklace to show Yue a time key and the silver crystal. At the look on Yue's face she quickly explained. "I took it from the palace as soon as we were attacked and mama used it to protect the moon. When I came to earth for aunties help the blackmoon clan followed me. Just as they cornered me I used the key to escape here. Their after the crystal." Just as Yue was about to say something Chibi-Usa added "They have Diamond, Yue. Somehow he's being controlled, so they know everything he knows. Including on how to steal a key from Plu. You have to help me find sailor moon and come home to get rid of them! Your the only one who can fight them!"

Yue's face had become pained when she found out that the enemynot only had Diamond, her bestfriend from her childhood, but that he was an enemy now. She shook her head to rid of the negative thoughts and focused on explaining to Chibi-Usa that she couldn't return home yet. With a deep breath she said "I can't go home with you Pinky. I still have a mission to complete." Chibi-Usa tried to interuppt her but Yue shook her head again and went on "My mission was given to me by my mother, the empress. You know I can't disobey an order from the empress. Its not my fight to fight, Pinky."

Here Chibi-Usa interuptted her "You have to come home! Auntie would understand if you disobeyed just this once! We need your help Yue! Your my cousin, your supposed to help family!" Chibi-Usa let the tears that she had been holding back slip down her face.

Yue grabbed her cousin in a fierce hold. Chibi-Usa fought the embrace for a few seconds before giving into the comforting hug. Yue held her and said "My mission is to protect and train my mother in the past Pinky. I cannot disobey an order that came from my mother, even if I'm her daughter, my mom would still have to punish me. She can't play favorites or otherwise it'd set a bad example. You know that the council is already mad because she refused to marry Uncle and instead choose my mama. It'd only make things worse."

Eventually Chibi-Usa calmed down and with some understanding of her cousins mission asked. "You're protecting and training auntie here?" At her cousins nod she went on "But that would mean that Serenade is..." Again Yue nodded silently. Startled at the idea that Serenade was her future aunt Chibi-Usa went on "Has she awakened yet? Does she know who sailor moon is? Could they help me then since you can't?"

Yue took a deep breath and then explained "Kagome doesn't remember much from her past life aside from who she was and some people from that time. She has memories that are scattered, and unclear because her power was so great that it will take time to learn to control. She doesn't truly know her own power yet, or recongnize her sister yet in this life. When she "blacks out" her true power and memories take over to give her a temporary unconcious awakening. She knows that I'm here from the future assigned to help her but thats it. She wouldn't be able to travel to the future, Pinky, without control or full awakening of her powers. Its not her time to fight yet. As for sailor moon, she's been under your nose the whole time. Its her time to fight so I'm sure if you told her the truth of who you are, she'd help."

Chibi-Usa wore a disappointed look and tried to understand the meaning of her cousins words of sailor moon being right under her nose. When the realization came to her she almost fell off her seat in shock. Meatball head was THE sailor moon?! She almost couldn't believe it but her cousin had just said she was so she had to believe it was the truth. A knock at the door interuppted anything she was about to say.

Yue answered the door and seeing as it was Kagome who said it was time to drop off the girls she nodded and turned to Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa seeing her counsins look stood up gave Yue a quick hug and then startled Kagome by giving her one to, before joining Usagi and the others. Kagome gave a questioning look to Yue who simply shook her head and gave a grin at the annoyed look on her future mother's face. They joined the others who were ready to go.

Kagome had volunteered to drop everyone off and they had all agreed aside from Yue who said she had some last minute scheduling details of Kagomes to take care of. First was Mamoru, followed by Minako, and finally Usagi and Chibi-Usa. When they pulled up to the Tsukino house, Chibi-Usa politely thanked Kagome before running inside. Just as Usagi was about to thank Kagome, Kagome shook her head and reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Usagi took the paper with a questioning look on her face and saw that the piece of paper had Kagome's name, adress, and cell phone number. Seeing the confusion Kagome spoke up to explain. "Your a really nice girl Usagi. I'd like it if we could be friends." Usagi gave Kagome a startled but happy look. Kagome went on "If you're ever doubting yourself and need someone to talk to don't hesitate to call." With that Kagome got back into the car and drove off. She left Usagi in a happy state of mind knowing that she had just made friends with her idol.

The next day at Chibi-Usa's nagging Usagi, Minako, and Mamoru met in the park wondering why they had been all called their by the little girl. Chibi-Usa got their attention when she took out her time key and silver crystal. Almost as a habit Usagis hand came to her own broach to assure herself that the crystal was still their. At her confused look that her crystal was still their and Chibi-Usa had a crystal as well Chibi-Usa said "This key is a time key. I used it to escape from the blackmoon who have attacked my home in the future. I came here looking for your help, Sailor Moon."

AN: YAY only one day late this time! I'm going to get started on chapter five right away so it won't be late as well! Hope this chapter answered some of your guys questions! Until next time keep reviewing and keep on reading! Oh just so people know I'm trying to follow the story lines of the parts I like from the manga and the anime, neither which I own, as well as tweaking the original story line to fit my plots!


	6. Chapter 5 Off To The Future

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Five: Off to the Future

Before Usagi could react to Chibi-Usa's calling her by her heroin name she had to dodge an attack from another droid and Rubeus. Quickly the three transform to fight Rubeus and the drone who seems interested only in Sailor Venus. The drone is quick to go after Sailor Venus, with a blinding speed that it can barely be seen. No matter who many times she tries, Venus cannot touch the droid with any attacks.

Mean while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask do their best to keep out from Rubeus attacks and protect Chibi-Usa. Before Tuxedo Mask can stop it Sailor Moon takes a hit from one of Rubeus attacks. Trying as he might, Mamoru could not land an attack on Rubeus. Out of nowhere a voice tells him to focus, as he does this he calls out "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" As he calls this out energy shoots from his hands and hits Rubeus.

Sailor Venus distracted by seeing the new attack from Tuxedo Mask hit Rubeus, is caught by the droid. Before the droid can do anything to its captive, a voice called out "Starlight Smash!" With this comes a sparkle of star shaped energy, it hit the droid and killed it instantly.

A voice rang out following the attack. "Guardian of the northern skies, by the power of the brightest star I am Sailor Polaris, and I cannot allow you to continue hurt innocents." Yue stepped out after she finished saying this. Her fuku was different then what Sailor Moon or the other senshi had worn. The fuku that Sailor Polaris wore dark blue and skin tight, chenogasm that was knee length. Yues hair was in a loose braid but what was on her forehead took Usagi's breathe away. It was the same insignia that her sister had worn, the joining of the moon kingdom and the lost kingdom of Illusia home of the remaining gods. The white crescent moon worn proudly by the royalty of the Silver Millenium, and an eight pointed star that hung from the top of the crescent moon like a tear drop, which was usually worn by the royal family of Illusia.

Rubeus who had been only scratched by Tuxedo Masks attack, quickly retreated not wanting to fight this new and seeminly powerful sailor senshi. Before Sailor Venus could get the question out of who Sailor Polaris is Chibi-Usa thanks her cousin. "Thank you Yue!" Sailor Polaris identity suprised the others. Yue nodded her head to her cousin with a small smile and before she could say a word Sailor Moon piped up.

"Who are you Yue? You're not Celeste, you can't be! There was never a Sailor Polaris on the Moon!" Sailor Moon cried up upset that Yue looked so much like her lost sister.

Yue shrugged and replied "You're right. I'm not Princess Midoriko. I am related to her though. I'm from the future just like Small Lady. Your help is needed Sailor Moon. I cannot return home now without completing my mission here first, so you and Sailor Venus must go and fight instead." Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon's eyes widened as they heard the eldest daughter of the Moon Kingdoms translated name from her fathers language.

Sailor Venus shook off her suprise and protested to the order of going to the future. "Who are you to tell us to fight your fight? We can't just leave our time unprotected! Without Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter we can hardly defend our own time!"

Just as Yue was about to speak up Usagi interuppted her. "Are there more of you? Someone who looked a lot like you saved me one day from Emerald, where are they? How are you related to Celeste?"

Irritated by the many questions Yue glared at the two to shut them up. Once they quieted down she patiently, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice, explained to the senshi. "I was ordered here to complete a mission by the Empress of Neo-Tokyo the future where you are needed. There you will find your friends, and my mother. I came by myself to protect and eventually help train the unawakened power of Princess Midoriko. You must go, I will stay here and watch over this time while you are gone."

Seeing her cousins short temper flare, something that Yue had appparently gotten from her equally short tempered silver haired aunt, Chibi-Usa spoke up. "Will you help Usagi? Minako? My mama has done all she can before she exhausted herself using the crystal, and Auntie can't do much because she's expecting twins."

Mamoru who had stayed silent up until now finally spoke up. "Maybe we should talk to Luna and Artemis about this first. If we're to help then we need to atleast let them know what is going on so that we don't worry them. We can meet here tommorow to go to the future." Everyone agreed with this plan of action and powered down before going off their own ways.

Before Usagi could get far though Mamoru grabbed her hand and said that they needed to talk about things. Usagi agreed and let Mamoru do the talking. When he got through with explaining why he broke up with her, she looked ready to cry. "Please Usako, I love you. I thought the dreams were a warning, but I almost lost you today when you took that hit from Rubeus. I can't bear to lose you. I want us to be together again!" Mamoru pleaded himself to Usagi. She looked away from him, and took a step back.

"How could you be so stupid to give into dreams?! I thought you loved me! I can't do this right now Mamoru!" Usagi told him. Just as he was about to protest she spoke up again "Look I need to focus on how we're going to get my friends back, and defeating the Blackmoon clan. Not relationship problems. Give me some time, and I'll think about it." With this said she ran from him before he could stop her. All Mamoru could do was watch the young girl he had loved for so long run from him, he ran a hand through his hair before walking home.

When she got home, Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes before entering the kitchen to retrieve the phone. Her mother greeted her as she grabbed the phone to take up to her room. Once she got their she was suprised to find it empty of Luna or Chibi-Usa. She plopped herself on her bed and took out the slip of paper that Kagome had given her the night before. She debated for a while on what to do before giving in and dialed the numbers from the paper.

**With Kagome**

It had been a rather busy day for Kagome as her personal assistant had suddenly disappeared leaving Kagome to finish up in the recording studio by herself. Once she reached home she grabbed some left over pizza and a cold soda from the fridge before collaspsing onto her sofa. Just as she had started to drift off to sleep, her phone went off.

Startled and only half awake Kagome answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. Am I calling at a bad time?" Usagi questioned on the other line as she heard nothing but pure exhaustion from her new friends voice.

Kagome immediately sat up at hearing it was Usagi and replied. "No its fine Usagi. What can I do for you?"

There was a moment of silence before Usagi finally spoke up. "You know how I told you about my ex? Well he explained to me today why he broke up with me. A real stupid reason, but now he wants to get back together with me and I don't know what to do!"

Kagome let Usagi get the frustration out and let her continue to rant on and on about her ex. Once Usagi had quieted down from her side of the phone line Kagome spoke up. "What reason did Mamoru give you?"

This drew a sound of suprise from Usagi who had not told Kagome who her ex was. Despite the suprise it didn't stop Usagi from replying. "His dreams! Can't you believe it? He said he's been dreaming of me getting hurt. He didn't want me to get hurt so he broke up with me over them! I want to trust him so much that he wouldn't break up with me again if I agreed but I just don't know!"

"It sounds like he does love you despite how stupid the reason was for the break up. In the end though what matters is how much you love him. Do you love him enough to give him another chance or are you willing to trust fate to decide if it was meant to be?" Kagome told her.

Usagi let Kagomes words sink in before huffing in frustration. Though it was great advice it still didn't help make her decision any easier. "Thanks for listening Kagome. If I had said anything to Minako I know she wouldn't have let me think much before making my decision." Usagi told Kagome. The two continued to talk until Usagi's mom called her down to dinner.

The next saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Chibi-Usa, Sailor Polaris, Luna and Artemis at the same park from the day before. After introductions had been made between the two cats and Sailor Polaris. A quick interogation of Yue followed by Luna and Artemis. The cats were satisfied with the information given to them by Yue aside from the fact she wouldn't tell them the location of their lost princess, or who the woman was that had rescued Usagi days before. Luna herself planned on interogating Yue once Usagi and Minako were gone. She had a suspicion that Yue was a real close relative of Princess Celeste, but she couldn't say anything until Usagi was out of hearing range.

After everything had been said that was needed Yue explained to the group why she was there. "Although Small Lady has used the time key before, she has never led a group of people before. I guide you as far as I can, because the time guardian does not like unexpected visitors. I can't go all the way with you either because of my mission her, so you'll need to stay close to Small Lady once I leave." The group nodded in agreement.

With everyone ready to go Chibi-Usa held out her time key to the sky and cried out "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!" With this said a light from the sky came pouring down over the group and they started floating away through time. Usagi tried to hold on tight to Chibi-Usa but her hand slipped from the pink haired girls, before Chibi-Usa vanished from sight. Yue didn't seem to have even gone with them, was no where in sight.

All the group saw was endless darkness, before a voice rang out "Halt trespassers!" A door appears out of a strange mist and in front of the door was a woman. She wore a black sailor fuku, her long staff looked like a key, she had dark skin and dark green hair. "I am the time guardian, Sailor Pluto. I eliminate anyone who dares to trespass through time." With this said she aims her staff at the group and began to say "Pluto deadly scream!"

Just as her attack was about to hit the stunned group Yues voice joined them. "Starlight Smash!" Her attack diverted Pluto's attack who was suprised at the appearence of Sailor Polaris. When Yue came into sight Pluto dropped to one knee with her head down and said "Princess! I am sorry but I did not see you! You have not finished your mission, you should not be here!"

Before Yue could explain Chibi-Usa poped out of nowhere and hugged pluto "Puu! Don't worry! Yue is just making sure they got here safely, I accidentally ran ahead of them! We need their help!" Pluto took in the shock of seeing her princess and her little lady safe and sound before apologizing to the group and letting them all aside from Yue who headed back to the past, through the door to Neo-Tokyo.

The group is amazed at what Neo-Tokyo looks like. Neo-Tokyo stood in complete silence was covered in crystal and grennery. It looked to be a peaceful city, far from the cry of a city that had taken many attacks from the new enemy. However looking more closely they could see the people of the city lieing down every where as if they were merely sleeping and not the true grim truth. They could see parts of the city that was slowly healing thanks to the power of the Empress who resided in the huge crystal palace that looked as if it had taken the biggest part of the damage. Up in the darkened sky where the full moon is they see that it isn't its usual white color but a glimmering crystal instead.

Just as Chibi-Usa was leading the group to the crystal palace their attacked by a set of twin droids. The droids trap the remaining two senshi and Tuxedo Mask in a fake dome of crystal while trying to go after Chibi-Usa and the cats. Quickly Tuxedo Mask uses his new attack to rid of the crystal and Sailor Venus sends her Love Me Chain to destroy the droids just in time. Sailor Moon tried to use her Moon Princess Halation but it refused to work.

After the danger was cleared the group continue on and are greeted by a transparent man in lavendar clothing and a white mask, and woman whose obviously pregnant. This woman wore a long white gown that flowed with her form that showed off her figure, she wore her raven hair in loose curls with a brilliant small white gold crown with blue diamonds, her eyes were a familiar blue silver, and on her forehead was the same insignia Yue wore proudly. Chibi-Usa ran up to the woman crying out "Auntie!" While the man in lavendar welcomed the shocked group. "Welcome to Neo-Tokyo Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask. I am King Endymion of the Moon. And the woman behind me is the Empress Midoriko of Neo-Tokyo. Or as you know her Kagome Higurashi, the singer Serendae." This introduction blew the group away.

AN: Another chapter finshed! Because everyone has been so nice to review I thought I'd try and get as many chapters as I can done as an Easter treat for everyone! Tell what you all think so far! And stay tuned for chapter six!


	7. Chapter 6 Welcome to the Future

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Six: Welcome to The Future

**Previously**

"Welcome to Neo-Tokyo Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask. I am King Endymion of the Moon. And the woman behind me is the Empress Midoriko of Neo-Tokyo. Or as you know her Kagome Higurashi, the singer Serenade." This introduction blew the group away.

**Now**

The shocked group got an even bigger shock when Chibi-Usa ran to the transparent King with a shout of "Daddy!" However as she did this she went right through him. A sad look came upon his and Chibi-Usas face. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, allow me to give you a proper introduction. I am King Endymion husband of Neo-Queen Serenity the queen of the Moon. This little girl you've been looking after is our only daughter Usagi Small Lady Serenity." King Endymion explained to the now red faces of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Venus had a sly look on her face as she teased her two friends. "Looks like you two got things right after all." This only made the two redder and caused King Endymion to give a slight chuckle. The Empress came closer and stood next to the transparent King.

At her movement Sailor Moons face changed to a curious one. "Are you... Are you really Celeste?" She asked in uncertainty to the Empress. When the Empress gave her a nod and small smile Sailor Moon teared up and carefully threw her arms around her older sisters form. Sailor Venus could not help but watch in awe, the last time she had seen the older princess was when she was very little had just begun training as a sailor senshi.

The King let the two sisters have a moment before he interuppted them. "Perhaps we should move this inside where we'll be safer." With this he led them inside the giant palace into the throne room where the Empress could get more comfortable, after alll being pregnant did give swollen ankles and strained the back at times. Once inside a small grey kitten comes running up to Chibi-Usa, and Chibi-Usa seeing her friend safe yells out "Diana!" in delight.

After the Empress is seated a giant holograph of a dark planet appears over head and everyone turns their attention to the king who ready explain what was going on. "You've already met a few of those who call themselves the Blackmoon clan. This planet is where their from, Nemesis. Many years ago several criminals were sent there so that they coudn't do anymore destruction her, but somehow the darkness grew and eventually overtook the hearts of those it captured. A few months ago we recieved a message that one of our trusted men had gone missing. You haven't met him yet but his name is Diamond, we had no idea that Nemsis had somehow managed to take him prisoner by using his brother as bait." As the king said this the image of Nemesis disappeared and the image of a young man in his late teens with short blone hair and blue eyes showed up in the holograph.

The Empress took over from here. "A reason one our most trusted men was because he was my daughters personal guard since she was a child. They grew up together. She was sent on a mission into the past a few months ago, and then a few weeks ago he vanished. As Endymion said we suspected they used his younger brother as bait, who've haven't met yet, Sapphire. With Diamonds knowledge they've been able to know where and when to attack. They waited until Serenity was distracted to attack the Moon. She and her guard, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter, tried hard to defend the moon because it was one of the last mechanisms of defennse. Ultimately they failed, Serenity used the crystal to cover the Moon to keep it safe. Her and her guard fell into a comatose state. As has Endymion here, but his ties to the Earth were never completely severed even after he gave up the throne here. So his spirit was tied here."

The King was quick to take over again. "Unfortunately the Blackmoon choose the best time to attack. With Queen Seiya gone with her sisters to their home planet many light years away for some official business, and Kagome pregnant with twins, it left Earth in a vulnerable state. Kagome's guard have done what they can to keep too many attacks from hitting but theres was only so much before they too collasped into comatose states of exhaustion. As you can see Earth has taken a heavy hits from the Blackmoon. The only ones who are safe is Kagome, Small Lady, my niece Yue whose on a mission in the past, and Diana. Luna and Artemis were visiting the moon the time of the attacks so they too remain incased in the crystal. Our communications have been shot with our allies so we're virtually on our own."

It took some time for the group from the past to wrap their heads around the events just explained to them. The first person to speak up though was Venus. "How is it you look so young still? Why are you not the King of Earth?"

The Empress and Endymion looked at one another in amusement before the Empress replied. "As you know Queen Selenity, my mother was married twice. The first time to my father, King Lucian the last descendent of the ruler of the gods and king of Illusia, and after his death mother married my sisters father, King Apollo of the Sun. In part I am from a divine line and because of that when I reached my full height of power I had to give my mortality up to keep control of my power. Because I am the last of Illusia, the people of Earth wanted to be watched over by the last of the divine. They created a council to see to it that I was made ruler of Earth, of this Galaxy when I am the sole guardian of the cosmos itself. I was already happily married to my wife, Seiya who you will one day meet. Serenity wanted the Moon because she grew up there. So it was settled that Endymion would give his claim to Earth up, and rule the Moon with Serenity. At twenty four when a huge meteorite threatened to destroy the Earth I gave up my mortality to save it. Serenity who was twenty two gave birth to Small Lady, also stopped herself and everyones aging with the crystal to save lives. Gave everyone the lifespan of someone born to the silver millenium. A thousand year life span."

This answer seemed to shock but also settle Sailor Venuses curiosity. The next to speak up is Luna whose was trying to connect the events of her time in with the facts given to them. Luna spoke up to the Empress with some anger in her voice. "How did you even escape the Shikon? The last thing I remember the Queen saying was that you had imprisoned your soul along with the evil you were fighting, and it crystalized and became the Shikon no Tama. Why did you not find us when you first escaped the Shikon?! We've had the Blackmoon attacking us, they took three of my senshi already!"

King Endymion looked suprised that the Blackmoon had been attacking the past but it was still the Empress who answered Luna with a sad smile. "Yes my soul did become a part of the Jewel called the Shikon no Tama. One of the guardians, Kikyo, burned the jewel with her body. This temporarily freed my soul and the evil trapped within it. The evil split itself to return to the living world. Fearing would could happen I did the same with mine, and sent the soul of the last guardian with it so that it could be reborn to fight the evil but have a guardian as well. That is a story to be told by my past self. I did not come looking for you because though I knew who I was in the past, and who people were, my memories were still too jumbled and too unclear to remember everything right away. I was powerful Luna, not even when I only had a quarter of my power, was I defenseless. That small amount of power took a lot to control. If my memories had returned as clear as day to fast so would the power, and I wouldn't have had been ready to control it. It took me along time to control it. One day in the past though I will partially awaken with some clarity of my memories when I meet my guard. Usagi has meet my power awakened unconciously already."

This suprised Sailor Moon, when she realized that the woman who had saved in the park that one day from Emerald was who the Empress was talking about. With wide eyes as she finally caught onto who Yue was, a smile over took her face. Somehow she felt things would turn out for the better. Now that she knew who her new friend in her time really was, she couldn't wait to return home.

King Endymion broke the moment between the sisters. "I must ask that you continue to look after Small Lady, and also Kagome in the past. With the knowledge that the Blackmoon can get to the past, I fear that they may try to harm Kagome before she awakens even with Yue there to protect her." Mamoru nodded his head saying he would do everything thing he could to protect them both. This upset Usagi as he was forgetting that she could help as well, especially if it meant protecting her sister. The senshi of the past, along with the two cats, and Chibi-Usa went back to where Pluto stood guard and returned to their time.

As the Empress and the King watched them leave the Empress turned to the king and said. "I had almost forgotten how much of an idiot you could be at times." She said this in reference to the nightmares the future self had forgotten to inform his past self about their origins and the cause of the break up. The King took this insult with a grimmace, and a slightly red face, as he could not deny the truth in it.

**A few days later in the past**

Two days had gone by silently since the trip to the future that had really rocked the world as Usagi had known it. In that time she kept trying to figure out how to tell Kagome of what was going on, and if she should or not. Yue was no help either seeing as she was always trying to keep her past mother on schedule. Chibi-Usa was still sticking to Mamoru like glue, and Usagi was still avoiding him in anger of his words to the future king to give him an actual answer. All in all it was an uneventful two days since the trip, and even with new knowledge, nothing had changed.

On the third day since the trip, Usagi had called Kagome up and asked her to hang out with her and Minako. The three spent the day having fun window shopping and gossiping about the fake rumors the tabloids loved to publish for attention. In doing this they had never noticed a small black cat following them everywhere or that Mamoru was frantically searching for them because Chibi-Usa seemed to have returned home. Eventually Mamoru finds the girls and asks if they had seen Chibi-Usa, but just as their about to answer, Pluto in a sneaky manuver, brings them to the future where Chibi-Usa is trying to run from Emerald.

The senshi quickly power up seemingly forgetting the stunned black haired girl who was accidentally brought with them. Sailor Moon and Venus fight off Emerald whose still trying to capture Chibi-Usa. Tuxedo Mask also comes to help when Emerald is about to corner the poor child. With some power lended to him by the King, Tuxedo Mask performs his Smoking Bomber attack finally killing Emerald.

Out of thin air a man enshrouded with a cloak stood next to a man they recongnized as Diamond but with a black moon on his head, appeared. Venus taunts them and Sailor Moon tries to send a Moon Princess Halation, which fails. When all of a sudden Diamonds eyes are captured by the dark haired girl who had been an accidental passenger from Pluto's sneakiness. Kagome glares at the creep staring at her, her silver blue eyes have Diamond frozen in amazement at who she was.

Without a second thought Diamond vanishes and reappears behind her, and knocks her out with a small out of energy. Sailor Moon, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask scream in horror when they realize that Kagome had not only been brought with them, but was now in the hands of the enemy. Slowly but surely Wiseman as Diamond had called the other man, and Diamond with and unconcious Kagome, vanish out of sight.

AN: And heres another promised Easter treat for everyone! Don't worry I will try and keep them coming! Sorry I had to fix a small mistake!


	8. Chapter 7 The Rescuing and Awakening

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Seven: The Rescuing and Dark Awakening

**Previously**

Without a second thought Diamond vanisheed and reappeared behind her, and knocked her out with a small ball of energy. Sailor Moon, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask screamed in horror when they realized that Kagome had not only been brought with them, but was now in the hands of the enemy. Slowly but surely Wiseman as Diamond had called the other man, and Diamond with and unconcious Kagome, vanished out of sight.

**Currently On Nemesis**

Kagome drifted in the silent darkness, not quiet sure of where she was, and she not quiet sure how to leave. As she simply let her self drift a familiar figure that she had seen from her reoccuring nightmares appeared before her. The figure was of a woman who had long midnight blue hair pulled back in a ponytail, on her forehead she wore a gold five pointed star tiara, and her sailor fuku was a navy blue. Her fuku was just as Kagome remembered seeing it in her dreams, a two piece with a bikini top with a winged star broach in the middle and either was a very short skirt or shortshorts. She also wore over the knee length heeled boots, elbow length dark gloves, golden star earrings to match her tiara, and a choker around her neck with a very familiar eight pointed star.

The woman collasped onto her knees in front of Kagome, and took her into her arms with a tight hold. The woman was shaking as she held Kagome tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. Though she could not completely remember who this stranger was in front of her, a small part of her told her that she was very important to her, so Kagome let the woman continue to hold her.

It wasn't long before the woman eventually did loosen her hold on Kagome, enough that though still in her arms, Kagome could see her expressive dark blue eyes. "My love." The woman whispered as she carressed Kagomes face gentilly. Kagomes voice caught in her throat at the love and adoration that the womans voice held for her. "You must wake up my love. It is time to awaken the part of run that you have run from for so long. Please wake up!" The woman continued to say. Just as Kagome was about to question what she was talking about, the woman vanished from sight, but her voice and words never left Kagome.

Kagome came to in an unknown bed wearing a low cut white gown that aside from the simple straps that held it in place around her neck, flowed down to her ankles. As she looked around she see's a holograph with the familiar face of Yue. Yue, in the holograph wears a similar dress to one that Kagome has awoken in. She is startled from the image by Diamond who enters the room sensing that his honored guest had finally awoken.

Diamond made his way over to the bed that he had put his precious cargo and got down onto one knee in front of the frazzled prisoner. "At long last we meet, my sweet _**young**_ Empress. Though I am sorry it had to be this way, I was simply following orders. Welcome to the castle of the Blackmoon. I am Diamond." As he finished saying this, Kagome noted that around his neck hidden from plain sight, on a chain seemed to be a half a heart. Kagome's heart gave a flutter of relief, she had seen the other half before, worn around the neck of a certain assistant of hers.

Not one to let things go easily Kagome questioned the man in front of her. "Why did you bring me here? What is going on!?"

Diamond stood and closed the doors to the room before making his way over to the confused woman he'd brought back with him. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms and slowly started to explain what was going on. "My orders came from you, or rather the future you, my Empress. Months ago before the Blackmoon attacked Earth, 30th century Earth, they started to take people that they thought would be of great use and corrupted them with negative energy called the Black crystal. They planned on defying time and rewritting it to turn the Earth into a planet of death. My brother, Sapphire, happened to be one of the people taken. They needed me because I am the personal guard and fiance of your future daughter, of the heir and princess to Neo-Tokyo, Princess Yue Selenity. I went to the Empress as soon as they had taken my brother. With my love on a mission in the past, I had no current assignment so the Empress asked if I would allow myself to become a spy for her. I agreed and let myself be corrupted by the Blackmoon. Since then I have tried to give the Empress as much information as I can but I am limited because of the constant flow of dark energy through this planet. On her last message to me, the Empress told me that I'd one day come across her past self, and it would be absolutely necessary for me to take her with me. She didn't tell me to many details on the why, just that it would help awaken a part of you."

Before Kagome could get a word in the the doors to the room started to open, and swiftly she found her lips covered by Diamonds. With as much strength as she could summon, she pushed him off and slapped him. Much to the laughter of Rubeus and Sapphire who were laughing at her. She tried to summon sonme of the pure energy that she could control but was stunned when she couldn't. That only seemed to entertain the two men even more as they teased her about the negative energy of the planet being to strong for even her.

**Back On Earth In the Crystal Palace**

During the time that Kagome had gone missing, the warriors from the past found themselves listening to the King. He had gone on to explain more about Nemesis and why his daughter had seemingly stopped aging after nine hundred years, and had shown no power as of yet. He goes on to tell them about the first invasion of Death Phantom and how he'd been banished to Nemesis by the Empress. Though unsure of his hypothesis, the king theorized that the planet had somehow been tainted by the dark evil Death Phantom.

The Empress entered the room in time to hear Tuxedo Mask tell of how three of their senshi had already been captured by the Blackmoon. This sends a smile on the Empress face which startles everyone, but before they can question her she tells them why she was smiling. "Here in this time all the senshi have been awakened. With my past self so close to three of your senshi, I am sure that if you all focus on her, that you'll not only awaken your lost senshi, but also manage to awaken a part of my past self." Just as their about to question her knowledge on the subject the Empress smiled conspiratorially at them and went on to say with a wink. "Sorry but that would be spoilers!"

Unused to this mischievous side of her older sister, Usagi decided she should trust her sisters judgement, past and future. She, along with Sailor Venus, closed their eyes and focused on their fellow scouts. Somehow they hoped that they'd be able to send their feelings of urgency to them about the situation. They hoped that they could also reach Kagome as well.

**Back On Nemesis**

In the dungeons below the darkened castle the three missing senshi slowly awaken to the sense of urgency they feel coming from a far. They are frightened by what they awaken to. In the darkness they can see and smell the rotting corpses of previous prisoners. Understanding that they need to leave they try their best to transform but they are to weak. So the try to focus on the energy around them to try and follow the sense of urgency they had found. What they feel stunned them. They feel the familiar prescence of purity that had always surrounded their princesses. They use the owner of the energy as their focal point.

**Up above with Kagome**

Kagome weakened by the amount of negative energy surrounded her, let herself fall to oblivion. It felt so familiar like her blackouts that she this time fought the on coming darkness. As she did she got a suprising visitor. Her past self, Midoriko stared back at her, but not as she was used, but rather a mirror image of her current self. "How is this possible? I thought that once our soul was complete again, you'd disappear." Kagome questioned her former subconcious.

Midoriko smiled and nodded her head and answered Kagomes question. "Yes our soul is one again but our memories are not. We have spent so much time running from our past that it has split our memories apart. I am the past you refuse to have anything to do with. The part of that past that you need to awaken. If you accept me, you'll regain full clarity of your memories and be able to slowly control your powers as they gradually come to you." Just as Kagome was about to argue Midoriko went on. "You have to. We cannot go on like this, Kagome. I'm not asking you to forgive mother, not now anyways. If you accept our past now your memories will slowly return to you gradually so you can have time to control our power. Rather then having them all at once, we need time to accept what our memories will bring, our emotions affect the control we have on our power. If you do not, then this future cannot happen, and we will lose our other half."

Kagome wanted to argue, she wanted to scream in frustration but she knew that she had to do it. She would not give up a second chance to see her beloved again even if she couldn't properly remember her yet. So without a word Kagome nodded her head and let herself merge with her previous memories. As she did the reality of what she'd been running from came to her, her own mother, Queen Serenity, was the reason she had been running for so long. The reason she had let herself become weakened.

From a far Diamond watched as his Empress's past self glowed a soft white and gradually began to change. On her forehead proud for all to see was the infamous insignia of the White Moon family and the last of the Illusian royalty. Her clothes changed from the dress he had put her in to fool the Blackmoon clan, and into a soft blue fighting kimono with slits in the sides to move swiftly. She wore knee high white boots, had a choker around her neck with little charms that were of weapons, and a white mask covered her face. Princess Midoriko had finally awaken.

Slowly her eyes also began to open and she slowly pushed herself up off the bed. Not even acknowledging Diamond for a moment, Kagome found herself astonished at what she had accepted. She had awoken to being in her princess form, the form she had died in while fighting Magatsuhi. She knew that her senshi form, her most powerful form that she had never mastered, could not be awakened until her guard, the outter senshi, were awakened in her time.

Slowly as she came out of her thoughts and became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed Diamond in the corner. She also could feel the dying auras of her sisters guard, or atleast three of them. She slowly stood with Diamonds assistance and focused on finding the trapped senshi. Just before she teleported herself to their location she asked Diamond one question. "Why did you go through all this trouble? You would have been safe remaining with my future self." He just smiled a little and replied "I was only protecting the future mother of the woman I love. Without Yue, I could not live a single day." Satsified with this answer, Kagome gave him a quick hug before she vanished without a trace.

**Down in the Dungeons**

Back down in the dungeons Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter fight the poisnous gas that Wiseman had let loose into the room in order to kill them. Just as they were about to give into the embrace of death the room was illuminated by the pure prescence of power that radiated off the form of a familiar woman. Kagome's aura was so strong and pure that it eliminated the gas and darkness from the room, and even healed the weakened senshi. Slowly they regained complete conciousness and were stunned that their savior was the princess they had been searching for, for so long.

Without an offer of explanation Kagome gave them one order. "Transform now. Its time to leave this place. Serenity, and Venus are calling us." That was all she had to say before the three senshi powered up. They felt more powerful then they ever had in a long time, just by being in her prescence.

Just as the four were about to make their escape the entire Blackmoon clan blocked them in the doorway. As Wiseman tried to stop them, Kagome used some of her pure energy to block any of his attacks. This caused the already unstable dark castle to shake, at the war of the two great powerful auras. Slowly the castle began to fall to pieces, Kagome let this be used as a distraction as she grabbed the hands of the three senshi and got them off the crazy planet. All the meanwhile Wiseman simply cackled, he may have not be able to corrupt the past version of the Empress, and lost another pawn Rubeus when he tried to flee, but he still had a powerful pawn. The niece of the Empress could be used as he pleased.

AN: So here is the latest chapter finished for the Easter Holiday! The final battle (of sailor moon r) happens next so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8 Saving The Future

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Eight Saving The Future

**Previously**

Slowly the castle began to fall to pieces, Kagome let this be used as a distraction as she grabbed the hands of the three senshi and got them off the crazy planet. All the meanwhile Wiseman simply cackled, he may have not be able to corrupt the past version of the Empress, and lost another pawn Rubeus when he tried to flee, but he still had a powerful pawn. The niece of the Empress could be used as he pleased.

**Now On Earth**

After Kagome and the three girls had touched down in the crystal palace, Kagome would've collasped in exhaustion if her younger sister hadn't come running up to her and squeezed the life out of her. She lost herself in her younger sisters arms, the last time she had seen Serenity was just before she had snuck away from the Moon, against her mothers orders, to fight on Earth. The battle had been her last and she had known that before she left the Moon, so she had gone to see her baby sister one last before she left.

Back then she'd been fighting her mother on her choice of her lover, and also on helping the people of Earth when they needed it. Her sister and the inner senshi had barely been eleven years old at the time, just starting their training that they would need to protect their princesses. The inner senshi had never spent much time around her, so they were not very familiar with the eldest princess, as the youngest princess was. So now that they had her, they had to figure out what was going to happen now.

While the inner senshi and sailor moon hugged the living day lights out of Kagome, Sailor Pluto came running into the room. Looking distressed as she bowed before the King she reported to him. "My King, the Empress has collasped in exhaustion and because her past self has awakened a portion of her power! Also Small Lady and Tuxedo Mask have been taken by Wiseman!" When Usagi heard this she had to be held back by her friends, because she wanted nothing more then to go after them. However Pluto stopped her struggling as she continued on. "We need to get you back to your time. Princess Midoriko being here has already caused a strain on her majesty, and it is far to dangerous for you to go after them! The Blackmoons manipulation of time has caused a space-time storm and you'd get endlessly lost! You must return home! We will call you back when it has cleared enough to rescue them!"There was no room for argument from Pluto so grudgingly the inner senshi and Kagome allowed themselves to be taken home to their time.

There they were greeted by an enthusiastic Luna and Artemis, who were happy to see the eldest princess alive and awake. As well as Yue who still was henshined up as Sailor Polaris. Luna greeted Kagome with a bow. "It brings me great joy at seeing you alive and well Princess Celes.." She is cut off by Kagome who wears a scowl at the name. "Luna please. I abandonned that name the day my mother gave me the choice between following what she wanted me to do or what my duty asked me to do. Please for now on either call me Midoriko or Kagome, either one will work. Preferably Kagome though." Though Luna looked ready to protest, Artemis stopped her, seeing as it looked to be a painful subject for the lost princess.

With Luna silenced from saying anymore, Kagome turned to Yue with a scowl on her face. "You and I have a LOT to talk about. Especially the part about your boyfriend." As Kagome said this, Yues face became a bright red which caused laughter through out the scouts. Except for Usagi for couldn't find it in herself to enjoy the small moment. Luna noticing that Tuxedo Mask and Chibi-Usa were gone, inquired as to their where abouts. Sailor Venus shook her head at the upset look Usagi wore and told Luna that they'd been taken by the Blackmoon but until a space-time storm cleared up, there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Eventually everyone agreed to meet up the next day at the control center in the arcade so that all the details of what had gone on could be told. Yue dragged Kagome off after she had been given a communicator from Mercury so that they could keep in touch. Usagi went home by herself greeted her mother quietly before running up to her room. Luna and Artemis had gone with Venus to get as much of the story as they could. The remaining scouts went home ready to relax at being home again after so long.

**On Nemesis**

Diamond was ready to seriously knock his brother around as he had done nothing but rant and rant how Diamond had let the Empress past self get away to easily. He knew he was already on thin ice already with Wiseman, and he could actually care less he really didn't need to hear it from his brother as well. It seemed no matter if he was corrupted with dark energy or not, his younger brother was still annoying as ever.

Sapphires rant was interuppted by the sound of Wiseman clearing his throat. "Sapphire, Diamond. You two have disappointed me far more then is enough for you to continue living. But I will give you two one last chance. However you two will now be taking orders from your new master. Have you met my pretty little rabbit and her boy toy?" With this said he beckoned out two figures.

One was of Tuxedo Mask only without his mask, his eyes were suspiciously black and his face expressionless. The second one is the most startling though. It is of a woman who looked suspiciously like the little rabbit that Wiseman had been trying to capture. The woman is confirmed to be the former Small Lady when she says "I will prove my worth and show my appreciation" at this her hand caresses Tuxedo Masks blank face, before going on. "By breaking all the remaining defenses of Neo-Tokyo. That means my mothers crystal shield around the Moon, and my aunts precious crystal palace."

With this said Wiseman commands Diamond and Sapphire to go with them for a full frontal attack on the crystal palace. It was time that the Empress and people of Earth got their dues. Diamond had no chance to send out a warning to Earth and could only do as he was ordered by Wiseman.

**On Neo-Tokyo**

When they reached Earth the former Small Lady suprised the transparent king. King Endymion looked on in shock and horror at what had become of his only daughter. He could only spit out the words "Small Lady!" The woman in black chuckled at the old nickname before grinning evilly and replied. "Once that name suited my appearence." After that Wiseman popped out from behind her, and she went on "But now I have the power I need to finally be free of this wretched world. I am the Queen of darkness, Black Lady. I am finally a true Queen, the Queen of Nemesis. The planet of darkness. And soon I will rule this planet of death!"

**In Kagome's Time**

The next day the girls all met at the control room as promised, though it had suprised Kagome and Yue that they was a room hidden under the arcade. Once all the events of what had gone on in the future had been talked about. Especially how Diamond was actually just a spy, much to some relief of Yue's but she still worried regardless. Kagome had already given the scouts her story of time travel and the time loop. There was just one question that bugged Luna still.

"What did you mean when you said your mother gave you a choice between what she wanted for you and your duty?" When Luna asked this question the entire room went deadly still. Kagome sighed knowing that there was no to avoid it either.

So with a deep breathe she told her the story. "Queen Serenity as you remember her, was a kind and gentle queen. But she was a queen first, and a mother second to me."Seeing Usagi's curious look she went on. "Queen Serenity married my father out of duty. He was the last of the Illusian royalty, direct descendent of the God of light. She was the only heir at the time to the Silver Millenium. So it worked out, until my father was called to war to deal of an age old enemy of the gods, and gave his life in his duty of preserving the peace. She remarried my sisters father out of love. As I got older and Serenity was born, it was obvious who should rule the Silver Millenium next. Despite the fact I was the next in line, I still took more after my father, while my little sister took after our mother."

Here Kagome took a breather before continuing on. "Though I have finally accepted to remember my memories I don't remember everything yet. I have gaps still in my memories but what I can still remember is the over whelming anger of my mother when I had finally found my soul mate after so long. Though I can't remember her name, or where she came from. I remember that she was a sailor soldier and a part of my elite guard given to me by my father before he died. Queen Serenity had planned on me marrying a prince from another kingdom in the line of duty to secure an alliance, so she disapproved of whom I had choosen instead. It did not help that she didn't like to get mixed up in the politics of Earth either because it was a turbulent time for them. Regardless of her wishes, my duty as the last of the Illusian kind demanded I helped the innocents no matter who or where they were from."

Kagome took another breather to let the information sink in to those listening to her story about the Queen she remembered. She let them compare the Queen she remebered to the one they knew. After a few moments of silence Luna nudged her to continue and so Kagome did. "I know Queen Serenity loved me and I loved her as much as a daughter could love her mother. But that wasn't enough when a sooth sayer from Mars predicted a terrible seven day battle on Earth, would be my end. I don't know how she found out but when she learned I was preparing to leave for that battle she forbade me from going and had me locked in my room. She said if I insisted on going then I might as well give up my Silver Millenium name. I knew that I had to go, it was my duty to do so. I made my choice regardless of the end result I knew was coming. I made arrangements with my guard so that they too wouldn't find out about it or come with me. I left my goodbyes in the hands of my two most trusted guards and friends, and left."

Her story stunned the listening group, and Luna protested it. "That can't be true! I was with the Queen when she recieved word about your death! She was greatly upset. We didn't even have a body to bury! The Earthians refused to turn over the jewel that held your soul! There was an entire week of mourning for you. A memorial was built in your memory, the Queen refused to leave it for such a long time. Eventually she collasped in despair and had to be taken away from it forc.." That was all Luna could get out before Kagome stood up and glared at the black cat.

"Tell me Luna what name did she put on that memorial she refused to leave? What name did she call out in grief? It most certainly couldn't have been the name I gave up. She made sure of that." Kagome told the cat in anger.

Before Luna could say anymore Artemis intervened. "She's right Luna. The Queen never did use Celeste again. It became a forbidden name to speak or even use. On her memorial they used Midoriko Selenity nowhere did it say Celeste." Luna conceded to Artemises reasoning, knowing that he and Kagome were right. It was hard to believe that the Queen she remembered and loved dearly would do such a thing to her own daughter but there was to much proof to deny it.

No on said a word as they took in the story they had just been told. So it was a suprise when a time key popped out of no where. Usagi grabbed it as soon as she saw it. She glanced at her friends and they nodded. It looked like Pluto was telling them is was clear to come back and fight the Blackmoon again. Everyone aside from Yue and Kagome powered up, when questioned about why she was not going Yue spoke up for Kagome. "My mom told when she sent me here, that there would come a time where the sailor senshi of the past would have to go to my time and fight the battle I couldn't be there for. She said to make sure her past self wasn't there or it'd create to much of a time paradox. Kagome can't go with you guys this time. It is the final battle against the Blackmoon." They accepted this explanation and after giving the cats and Kagome a hug set off to the 30th century where the Blackmoon waited for them.

AN: I know I said this would be the chapter with the final battle but it just didn't work out that way. But please I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will wait for the next! Happy Easter everyone!


	10. Chapter 09 End of the Blackmoon

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Nine The End of The Blackmoon

**Previously In Neo-Tokyo**

The woman in black chuckled at the old nickname before grinning evilly and replied. "Once that name suited my appearence." After that Wiseman popped out from behind her, and she went on "But now I have the power I need to finally be free of this wretched world. I am the Queen of darkness, Black Lady. I am finally a true Queen, the Queen of Nemesis. The planet of darkness. And soon I will rule this planet of death!"

**Previously with Others**

Usagi grabbed it as soon as she saw it. She glanced at her friends and they nodded. It looked like Pluto was telling them is was clear to come back and fight the Blackmoon again. Everyone aside from Yue and Kagome powered up, when questioned about why she was not going Yue spoke up for Kagome. "My mom told when she sent me here, that there would come a time where the sailor senshi of the past would have to go to my time and fight the battle I couldn't be there for. She said to make sure her past self wasn't there or it'd create to much of a time paradox. Kagome can't go with you guys this time. It is the final battle against the Blackmoon." They accepted this explanation and after giving the cats and Kagome a hug set off to the 30th century where the Blackmoon waited for them.

**Now In Neo-Tokyo Where The Final Battle Is Going On**

After being ordered by Wiseman to kill his brother, Sapphire decided he'd had enough of the Blackmoon clan and broke free of the dark energy that had corrupted him. Seeing that his brother was free Diamond to finally revealed his status as a spy and rid of the dark energy that had tried, and failed to control him. They held their own against Black Lady until the inner senshi from the past arrived.

Despite how much Sailor Moon and Luna-P tried to plead with Black Lady, it failed to change her mind. Finally after going on for long as a child she had the power to what she wanted, and with that power she was going to destroy everything. Wiseman let himself sit back and enjoy the show. Especially when the two traitors took too many hard hits and had to run inside the palace for safety by demand of the King. Before he gives into the Kings orders, Diamond managed to get close enough to Wiseman to reveal to everyone his true identity. Nothing but a broken skeleton had been hidden under the cloak, Wiseman was truly Nemesis itself.

The power Black Lady had over her Silver Crystal and the black crystal caused the planet Nemesis to come closer and closer to Earth causing destruction in its path. Sailor Moon tries to use her own crystal but cannot because it was not the crystal of that time. No matter how hard she tried, Sailor Moon send out an attack. Getting tired of playing games, Black Lady ordered Mamoru to take Sailor Moons crystal. When he does, Sailor Moon dehenshins back into Usagi which startles Mamoru a bit.

Impatient with how Mamoru is hesitant Black Lady grabs the crystal from him and prepares to unite hers crystal of the future, and Usagi's crystal of the past together. Black Lady gave the protesting senshi an evil laught and said to them. "This will rid me of you for good if I unite them. Together they'd cause nothing but massive destruction!" Just as the two crystals were about to touch a voice cried out "TIME FREEZE!"

Everyone aside from the king and the senshi froze because time had been frozen by Pluto. A taboo she knew she was never suppose to do. With time frozen it cleared the mind control on Mamoru who immediately ran to Usagi's side. Usagi got her broach out of Black Ladys hands and gave the crystal of the future to Venus for safe keeping. Retransformed Sailor Moon, was ready to figh again.

Sailor Pluto fell to her knees. She knew the punishment for stopping time. Queen Serenity had told her once, and she knew that if she ever stopped time she would pay with her life. As the spell slowly weakened, Black Lady unfrozen and fell to her knees as well. As Black Lady watched as Pluto died before her eyes and as listened to Plutos final words tears flooded her eyes.

Memories of Pluto, that had been held back by the power of the dark crystal over came the hold that they had on her. She began to glow and slowly became Chibi-Usa again, but she still continued to glow. One of her tears became a crystal and then there was flash of light. Chibi-Usa had finally become a sailor soldier, taking after her mother, she was now Sailor Mini Moon!

The time spell Pluto had cast has broken and once again Nemesis was distorting time and space to create as much as possible! Without a second thought Sailor Moon and Tuxdeo Mask together attacked Nemesis with her Moon rod that was once again working. The attack disentegrated Nemesis but darkness remained! Death Phantom had returned to his true form a mass of black energy that opened up a time-space storm and took Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with him.

Up in the sky ahead the senshi notice that the crystal barrier that had surrounded the moon was now gone. King Endymions transparent form had disapppeared as well which left the senshi and Sailor Mini Moon themselves with no clue where their leader and Tuxedo Mask had disappeared to. Before the scouts could think of what to do next another brilliant light filled the room.

When the light cleared it revealed to be Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion! Chibi-Usa ran over and greeted her parents happy to have them back safe and sound. The Queen gave Chibi-Usa a staff which turned into a shorter rod for Chibi-Usa to use and a time key to go find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Chibi-Usa gave her parents a smile before she ran off to find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

**Later On After The Battle in Neo-Tokyo**

After Chibi-Usa had come to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Masks rescue and had helped defeat Death Phantom once and for all, it was time for goodbyes. Sailor Moon gave a misty eyed grin to her sisters future self and thanked Neo-Queen Serenity for the help and new heart moon rod. The inner Senshi as well thank Neo-Queen Serenity for their new planetary power. All and all everyone was happy that things turned out fine and everyone was safe.

Just as group from the past was going through the time door, a voice called the name "Kagome!" When Usagi heard this and looked back she was startled but happy to find a woman with long midnight blue hair like Yues, in dark sailor fuku greet and furiously kiss her older sisters future form. With a knowing grin that her sister would one day find that soul mate she had heart achingly talked about, Usagi went on home.

**In The Present Time With Kagome at the Arcade **

Kagome awaited anxiously for word from the group that they had returned safe and sound, in the arcade while trying to enjoy a milkshake. Yue had gone to the studio to make sure that the last touches on her latest album were going smoothly. Earlier she and the senshi had startled Andrew with the fact that they knew the popular singer Serenade. He let her have a booth in the far corner away from the windows to herself and warded off anyone who might recongnize her or try to take photos.

Just as she was about to give up on waiting at the arcade the communicator went off. She picked it up and answered it. Minako's voice answered back at her "Everyone made it back safely. We just landed at the park. Think you could meet us here?" Kagome gave a sigh of relief and repiled that she'd be there soon. She got up from her seat paid Andrew for the milkshake despite the fact he tried to make it on the house, and was out the door.

As she ran through the door she accidentally ran into a short haired blonde and a teal haired woman. Knocking over the teal haired woman by accident. She helped pick up the items the woman had dropped, bowed several times with apologies, and left before the two stunned people could stop her. The blonde turned to the teal haired woman whose eyes were equally as wide and said "It shouldn't be possible, that was HER wasn't it?!" The teal haired woman nodded in agreement and replied with happiness and excitement in her voice. "She has the exact same aura, the same purity, and the same eyes as her. She really did escape from the Shikon!"

**At the Park**

Usagi was plowed into hard as Kagome threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight. She did this with everyone even if she had only none them for a few days. The scouts felt the same way, and returned the hugs just as much. When she got to Chibi-Usa who was still henshined, Kagome gave her a hug and whispered congratulations in her ear. Chibi-Usa grinned, all the uncertainty leaving her, and hugged the woman who one day be here favorite aunt.

Once everyone calmed down they explained to Kagome what she had missed in the future. At how they defeated the Blackmoon and that Diamond was safe and sound awaiting for his Princesses return. Eventually reality sunk in that Chibi-Usa would be going home the next day so Kagome agreed to let all the girls come over for a slumber party at her pent house for the night. That night the girls had junk food galore and watched eye candy movies all night long, because they knew that the next was going to be a hard one. Even Yue was there enjoying herself, she had recieved a note that her mom had given to Chibi-Usa to give to her. It told her to come home for a little bit of a break and she couldn't wait to see her fiance.

The next day came and with heavy hearts everyone once again gathered at the park to sat their goodbyes to Chibi-Usa and to Yue who was going home for a bit. It was hardest on Usagi because even after the squabbling the two did out of habit, they were still closest to one another. After a teary goodbye Chibi-Usa returned to her time, and the group left Usagi and Mamoru behind to talk things out. The girls decided they wanted to get to know Kagome better and decided hanging out was the best way to do it.

Knowing that they had a future together gave Usagi enough hope that she could trust her idiot love again. So as they leaned in to kiss to seal their getting back together something popped out of the sky and landed on top of Usagi. It turned out to be Chibi-Usa who showed a note to Mamoru and Usagi written by Neo-Queen Serenity asking them to look after and train her daughter. Mamoru sweat dropped as Usagi started to cry, it would be like Usagi to do such a thing after all.

AN! FINALLY! Sailor Moon R is finished now onto Sailor Moon S! I am thinking of by passing a bit of the beginning of Sailor Moon S because I really am trying to speed the story line up. Seiya will be introduced early into Sailor Moon S though without the other Starlights as a compromise for jumping ahead! So what do you think of that plan of action? Love it or hate it I wanna hear about it! Don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter but I promise it will be before May.


	11. Chapter 10 New Enemies and New Senshi

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter Ten: New Enemies and New Senshi?!

**In the Previous Chapter**

The blonde turned to the teal haired woman whose eyes were equally as wide and said "It shouldn't be possible, that was HER wasn't it?!" The teal haired woman nodded in agreement and replied with happiness and excitement in her voice. "She has the exact same aura, the same purity, and the same eyes as her. She really did escape from the Shikon!"

**Somewhere Across The Universe**

"Must you leave? What about the others, shouldn't they go with you?" A red haired woman who was dressed regally asked the woman in a navy sailor fuku who was bowed down on one knee in front of her.

The woman replied never once taking her dark blue eyes of the other womans replied. "I must go Princess. I've finally felt her prescence again, after a thousand Earth years. She's alive I can feel her side of our bond thriving brilliantly but I can get through to her for some reason. So I must go and find her. She has always been and always will be my most precious and important person. It used to be your duty as well to protect her, can you not understand why I must go alone?" There was a tone of pleading in her voice.

The red haired princess looked down at her soldier in admiration, even after a thousand years she was still loyal to the divine princess. She knew there was no way she could stop her soldier from going so with a sigh the princess told her "Do as you must Fighter. But please stay safe. With all the destruction of planets as of late, there is no telling what sort of danger you could face."

Fighter stood up with a smile of thanks to her red haired princess before leaving the room to get ready for her long journey. The princess watched her go sadly, she had no doubt that Fighter could truly feel her lost love againn. What concerned her was how Fighter had said she couldn't get through to her. Somehow the princess felt that there was something that awaited her senshi on Earth, and not all of it was going to be good.

**Now**

It had been a few weeks since Yue had returned home upon her mothers request which left Kagome without much time to spend with her sister and the girls. In that time the girls had aquired yet again another enemy called the "Death Busters" who seemed intent on finding a holy relic of unimaginable power. Two new unidentified sailor soldiers had also turned up as well, Kagome had her suspicions as to who the two were but seeing as she had yet been able to do any actual fighting and meet them. So she kept her suspicions to herself for fear of disappointment. Chibi-Usa's new friend, Hotaru Tomoe had gone crazy when she had met the singer in the few times Kagome was able to hang out with the group.

Tonight the group was heading to the concert of Michiru Kaiou, which Mamoru had been given to by the violinist herself. Kagome decided that she needed sometime away from the studio and had accepted Usagi's invite to go with them. Kagome herself had heard of Michiru Kaiou, but mainly through the grapevine at the studio. She had heard that the woman was a real beauty as was her beau she was seen around with, the racer Haruka Tenou.

The group arrived at the stadium and quickly find their seats in the crowded seating area. Eventually once everyone settled down, the lighs lowered and focused on the stage where a teal haired woman stepped onto stage. Kagome felt the feeling of deja vu wash over her. The woman, who was introduced as the violinist Michiru Kaiou, felt and looked very familiar from one of her unclear memories of the past. So focused on the music that she let wash over her, Kagome failed to notice that Minako had snuck off on her own. Then when Minako paged Usagi on her wrist comm. it also got Kagome's attention, who although her sister told her not to follow, she did.

Kagome managed to duck in time as she watched Mimette attack Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. With a deep breath Kagome concentrated like Yue had suggested to her before she had left, and managed to transform into her princess warrior form. She made sure she wore her mask completely before she grabbed the bow charm from her choker and enlarged it with her power. She caught sight of her target and let loose an arrow.

Just as Mimette's attack was about to hit the captured Sailor Moon, a burst of light came from behind her and destroyed the incoming attack. Furious Mimette looked around for the person who had intereferred and watched as a figure in a blue fighting kimono leapt from the shadows and in front of the bewrangled sailor senshi. In an angered tone Mimette yelled to Kagome. "How dare you interefere! For this you will pay!" With that she threw a charm buster at Kagome.

Kagome gave a smirk as she watched the attack hit her barrier she had formed in front of her and the two sailor senshi behind her. She calmly replied to the now panicked Mimette "No harm will come to Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, or any of these innocents that you seem intent on harming. I will ask you once to stand down or be prepared to be dealt with promptly."

Now in panic mode, Mimette summoned up three daimons among her crowd of fans that had come to watch her perform and sent them after the ones who were interfering with her plans. Sailor Moon and Venus both handle one together, and Kagome took care of another. The third one however escaped Kagomes view enough to get close to where Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were hiding with other people who had also come for the music. Sailor Moon gave a cry of desperation as she watched the daimon get close to her beloved and future daughter.

Then suddenly two voices rang out above all the chaos.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

Two figures attacked the daimon and kill it. They stepped into the light and showed off their sailor fukus.

The one whose fuku colors were teal and cerulean introduced herself. "I am the soldier of the deep waters, and I carry the protection of the planet of the sea, Neptune. I am Sailor Neptune."

And then the figure whose fuku colors were dark blue and gold said "And I am the soldier of the sky, and I carry the protection of the planet of the wind, Uranus. I am Sailor Uranus."

"We will defeat you!"

Kagome stared at the two familiar solidiers that had just introduced themselves. She fought within herself to go running up to them and hug them to death. They were her beloved guard that she had willingly left behind knowing that they were safe as she had gone to fight her last battle.

Mimette, seeing that she was greatly outnumbered, tried to call out to Kaolinite, her evil boss who happened to be Hotaru's fathers girlfriend, she was stopped by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune who held each one of her arms in a bind. Ignoring the protest of Venus, Kagome stepped up to the enemy. She let her bow shrink down and return to her choker, and instead summoned her sword which she held at Mimettes neck. "You were given a chance to stand down after attacking innocents, and you failed to do as asked. This is your last chance to regain redemption. How do you plead?" Kagome told Mimette in such a cold tone it had Sailor Moon shiver in fear. She had never seen this side of her sister before, but she and the others had heard of the legendary call of justice Midoriko had carried out in battles of the past.

Mimette sneared at Kagome in hatred and told her "You may kill me but Kaolinite and Master Pharoh 90 will destroy you and this world with the power of the holy chalice!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the mention of the holy chalice. It had been a present given to her on her seventh birthday by her father. The holy chalice had long been a family heirloom, that once belonged to the god her family were descended from. With how her family had celestial blood flowing through their veins, it guranteed absolute power. Most of that power was at times uncontrolable so they'd store their excess energy into it, to empty themselves before they lost control. If the enemy got their hands on that chalice, a god of destruction and death would be born into the world again.

Kagome let Mimette finish before she raised her sword from Mimettes neck and let her purifications power flow through it. "Your answer given will be taken as denying guilt. Because you have caused death and destruction, because you have denied redemption twice, you are found guilty. Your punishment is death!" With this said she brought her sword down in on swoop across Mimette. Mimette hardly had time in scream in agony as the purification flames destroyed any trace she had exsisted.

While the inner scouts behind her looked on in shock and terror of the side of Kagome they had never seen before, Kagomes and the two outer scouts faces remained cool and blank. When the wind finally swept the ashes of what had once been Mimette, Sailor Moon collaspsed onto her knees. She had never known her sister to be cruel, had only heard of it through the rumors of her sisters methods of justice, so to see it was disturbing. The cold expression on her sisters face did not belong to the kind and gentle sister she remembered for the Silver Millenium. Only Chibi-Usa remained unaffected for she had seen her aunt in action and knew that she was only doing as she was born to do despite her methods.

As the inner scouts and Sailor Moon gathered their bearings at seeing the celestial princess in action, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus fell onto their kness in front of Kagome. Kagomes blank face broke and with teary eyes and a smile she too fell to her knees to hug her beloved and missed senshi. This brought the inner senshi out of their shock as they watched the reunion with mixed feelings. Though they had only known their eldest princess for a short time, somehow they could not help but envy about the obvious amount of love that she displayed to the outsiders whom they knew nothing about.

Eventually the hug and tears fest broke up and Kagome stood next to her two senshi before she turned to the others. Kagome gave a quick explanation of who the two scouts behind her were. "These two are the outter senshi. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were ones who used to be my guard. The inner senshi were born to the generation of the second princess, while the outters were born to mine. Thats why you guys never knew them."

Sailor Moon nodded her head and welcomed to two outter senshi despite the disgruntled looks on her own senshis faces. "Its nice to meet more senshi. I hope we can work well together against this new enemy and protect the talismans they seek" She was interuppted by Sailor Uranus.

"The protection of Midoriko and the talismans are a matter of the outter senshi and not you, little princess or the inners. Go home little girls this is our fight, not yours." Sailor Uranus told Sailor Moon and the inners.

Just as the inners were about to protest Sailor Neptune spoke up. "These enemies are far to strong for you. You should remember that your most important goal is to protect the heir of the Silver Millenium, and that is all. Stay out of our way and we won't have a problem."

Before anything else could be said Sailor Neptune lifted her mirror and a mist came from it, which made to hard to see. When the mist cleared the two outters and Kagome were gone. This sent the inners in a frantic search for Kagome but nothing turned up on where she could have gone.

Once dehenshined, Usagi tried calling Kagomes cell phone but only got voice mail. Feeling desperate the girls stopped by Kagomes penthouse but got no further then the elevator when the door man told them that Miss Kagome had not returned home yet. When she got home and relayed all what had happened to Luna, the black cat got frantic herself at the mention of the two outter senshi before she told Usagi she had to see Artemis. He would know more then she did, would remember more then what she could.

**-Across Town-**

Kagome sighed, annoyed with her two stubborn guardians. Michirus little kidnapping act had made them take a helicopter to a discreet location where the two outter senshi lived together. When the two soldeirs revealed their identity to her she could not help but feel the irony that the three of them were considered idols in the modern days media, and yet had never met beofre.

Both Haruka and Michiru refused to let her go home without lecturing their beloved princess for her actions in the past that had led to her death and imprionment in the shikon, and making sure to find out how she had escaped. She and her outter senshi had always been very close. So for her to leave them as she had and then died with her soul imprisoned with a demons, she most deffinitely was to be watched closer in this life time.

They were certainly the more over protective two of the outter senshi that had guarded her in her past life. Pluto had the bad habit of popping in at the wrong times, especially when it came to interuppting private moments. Saturn was quiet and distant from the others, but with Kagome she had always known how to cheer up her princess. When Kagome questioned where Pluto was, as she had a feeling of who Saturn was in this lifetime, Haruka and Michiru grinned and said that she was close to awakening. Kagome shook her head at the two, exasperated with their mischief.

Haruka refused her every attempt at getting any info on who her lover in her past life was and were she was. Kagome could only remember a name, and that was Fighter. The only things Michiru and Haruka would tell her was that after her death, the elite guard that Fighter had been a part of, had returned home. There was no stopping them, and no distress signals from the Silver Millenium to the guard went unanswered.

After hours of interrogation and planning on how to handle the new enemy, and many promises of no repeat performances of the actions that led to her death. Kagome finally managed to leave late that night, borrowing a car from Haruka with the promise to pick them up tommorow to hang out a bit. As she drove home and lost in her thoughts on how to handle her sister and the inners, Kagome never noticed that a shooting star had landed.

The only thing she knew was the shadow of somone stumblilng in front of the car. Kagome put the brakes on quick as she could but it didn't stop the vehicle from hitting the stranger and sending them sparwling a few feet on the ground. Quickly she turned off the engine and got out of the car, hoping she hadn't killed anyone. What met her sight was a male figure on the ground in nothing but jeans and a red shirt. What stunned her was the strangers likeness to the woman in her dreams. When Kagome caught sight of the blood that had started to stain the long midnight blue locks, she jumped into action.

AN: So there it is, the kick off of Sailor Moon S! Hope you all can be patient and wait for the next chapter! I plan on jumping around a bit to kind get the main story line going so please enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11: Victims and Circumstances

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter 11: Victims and Circumstances

**Previously**

The only thing she knew was the shadow of somone stumbling in front of the car. Kagome put the brakes on quick as she could but it didn't stop the vehicle from hitting the stranger and sending them sparwling a few feet on the ground. Quickly she turned off the engine and got out of the car, hoping she hadn't killed anyone. What met her sight was a male figure on the ground in nothing but jeans and a red shirt. What stunned her was the strangers likeness to the woman in her dreams. When Kagome caught sight of the blood that had started to stain the long midnight blue locks, she jumped into action.

**Now**

_"Absolutely not Celestia! I will not let my eldest daughter and heir to my kingdom, be soul bonded to a soldier let alone one who has not a single drop of royal blood in them! You will marry Prince Xiang, your marriage to him will.." Queen Serenity had been arguing with her eldest daughter._

_ That eldest daughter ineruppted her tirade with a roll of her eyes. "Will what? Tie us to yet another kingdom to rule over, a one up on the Earth? You think it will matter to them that we will have tied yet another planet to us, after having the entire solar system aside from theirs, in our alliance under the rule of one woman? Have I not done enough in your pursuit of justice? Protect the innocence from the evil that threatens to destroy us, evil that you have provoked with your ambitions of a greater kingdom?"_

_ Her mother sighed tiredly and let a hand kneed her forehead where a headache was starting to form from arguing with her daughter. "Is it too much to want nothing but a better life for my daughters after I am gone? All of this, these "pursuits" of mine will one day be yours to rule, my little love. One day you will sit on this throne and have to make the same decision for your own daughter when the kingdom is once again being threatened by a strong opponent."_

_ This made Celestia growl in anger at her. "Y__ou know damn well who will one day be on the throne of the silver millenium! Serenity is the much better choice according to your advisors. You have said it yourself many times that I am more like my father while Serenity is more like you. I will not rule the Silver Millenium, ever. You of all people should know where my fate will end, how soon it comes. You cannot deny it, you of all people know that fate will not be denied, and to try to do so will prove to be disastorus. She's my soul mate mother, I can feel it. No matter where I go in this universe, and no matter what I do, I can still feel her. Can feel that connection!"_

_ The queen stood up from her throne and walked over to where her daughter stood. It felt like it was just yesterday that she held that little girl with eyes of the night sky in her arms for the first time. She knew that fate was calling her daughter from the day she was born, and that soothe sayer from Mars only told them what she had tried to deny for so long. She knew who the soldier that loved her daughter was the one meant for her precious little love. Queen Selenity knew all of this and still pursued her role given to her by fate, the role her first husband had told her that she'd have to play no matter how much she wanted to let Celestia have what she wanted._

_ She caressesd her eldest daughters face gently with her hand with a nostalgic look on her face before she started out of the room, but once she reached the doorway she stopped. Without looking back at her daughter for she did not want her daughter to see the tears falling down her face, Queen Selenity told her daughter in a cold and strong voice. "One day you will stand in my place and understand. You will not go to Earth, not anymore. No matter what you will not go there, and should you disobey me you can say goodbye to ever being welcomed here as Celestia again! You will no longer be my daughter! So choose wisely daughter, and end it all tonight! Or else you will never be welcomed back Celestia! Not while I live."_

This words echoed in Kagomes mind as she awoke from remembering her last moments on the moon. Her last encounter with her mother was not one she wished to remember either. Kagome sighed and sat up from her bed, she winced as her muscles protested it. It had been a crazy night the other night. After recovering from the shock of accidentally running into someone with Harukas car, Kagome quickly called the one person she could always count on for help, Sesshomaru.

The man Kagome had accidentally ran down was still unconcious even after she had healed him to the best of her abilities. The private doctor Sesshomaru had called in to avoid any part of the accident making its ways to the media, seemed to think that whatever was causing the man to remain unconcious had something to do with whatever he had been doing just before the accident. Before Kagome had healed him, his injuries were not all completely consistant with the accident. So whatever he had gotten himself into seemed to be keeping him in his unconcious state. The only clue they had to a name was the name he wore on a dog tag that hung around his neck which simply read Seiya Kou on it. With nothing else to go by the left "Seiya" to awaken on his own, only kept a close eye on by the private doctor for any changes.

Once she had finally stretched enough Kagome finally turned her attention to her cell phone which had been on silent since the concert. It was lit up with text messages, missed calls, and voicemail messages. The majority of the messages were from the worried inners and her younger sister, one from her recording studio to reminder her about the planning of the release party for her latest album, one from Shippo inquiring if she was alright, and one from Haruka and Michirus shared home phone asking about possibly hanging out sometime. Kagome sighed heavily as she slowly started to reply to all the messages she had missed, noticibily leaving the inners and her little sister to be dealt with last.

After finishing up on replying to all except the inners messages Kagome gave a quick call to her younger sisters cell phone to find it went straight to voicemail. So she gave the Tsukino phone number a call the voice that picked up the phone was Usagis mother. Being polite she asked to speak to Usagi and was granted her request when a heavily breathing Usagi picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Usagi." Usagi spoke into the phone breathlessly. She had been sleeping when her mother had called her down to answer the phone saying that a friend had called.

"Hey I thought I'd return your call and let you know I'm fine." Kagome spoke. There was a moment of silence before Usagi screamed into the phone. Kagome pulled the phone from her ear and let Usagi rant loudly until she could speak calmly enough. "Really Usagi I'm fine. My scouts just... don't trust anyone else but themselves to keep me safe. They don't even trust me to keep myself safe anymore." Kagome told the irate Usagi in a sardonic tone.

"Who are they? I don't remember ever hearing or even meeting them back in the Silver Millenium. Why can't we fight this? Its our duty to protect the people of this planet and..." Was all Usagi got out before she was interuppted.

"Its a long story Usa. The outter soldiers have always guarded the edges of the Silver Millenium from intruders so they've never had to work with the inners before. They have far more experience then the inners as well. I think you and the inners should back off and let us handle this. That holy chalice that the enemy is after is not something that should fall into the wrong hands. By all rights it belongs to the royal family descendants of Illusia, meaning its a matter for me to handle and not a matter of the Silver Milleniums. Please just listen to me and stay out of this." Kagome told Usagi. And before Usagi could get another word in her mother called out for her. So with a quick goodbye to Kagome, Usagi hung up shaken by her sisters request.

Kagome stared at her phone hoping her words had gotten through to her sister. The holy chalice was not a simple relic that could be handed off to just anyone. Its powers having been fueled by her families for generations was at an unknown powerful level. It could easily destroy planets in the wrongs hands. It held a temptous side of it as the shikon had, that was why no one not even the Queen of the Silver Millenium had been allowed to touch it. She could only hope that her and her two scouts could recover the chalice before any evil did.

Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear her cell phone ring. The song Kryptonite by Three Doors Down caught her attention at last. The caller was the private doctor her brother trusted enough to handle the unconcious patient. He told her that the patient was awake and alert but there was a few complications and that she needed to come in so he could tell her more and meet the man she had accidentally run down. She promised the doctor she'd be there soon. As she opened her door to leave she got a shock when Yue pounced on her and happily exclaimed "I'm BACK!"

**WITH USAGI AND THE INNER SCOUTS**

After she had been pulled of the phone by her mother Usagi used her communicator to call a scout meeting at Rei's shrine. Once all the scouts gathered and everyone settled down Usagi told them about her phone call from Kagome. This sparked a huge debate from almost everyone. Disagreements flew everywhere until Luna finally had enough of the arguing going on. "QUIET! All of you! We need to figure out what to do and arguing over it won't get us anywhere!" Luna raised her voice at them.

Artemis agreed with her. "From what Kagome told Usagi it sounds like this holy chalice that Pharoh 90 is looking for is dangerous. An artifact that sounds equivalent to the Silver Crystal and if thats the case then we must fight along side the outters even if they disagree with us. I know you don't trust Uranus or Neptune but they sound loyal to Kagome. I'm not going to ask you to trust them or even like them. I just want you to trust that Kagome knows what she's talking about. We can use the information she gave us to help stop the enemy." Everyone gave a reluctant nod to the white cat acknowledging that he was right.

There was a bout of silence before Rei spoke up. "If the holy chalice is a relic of the royal family of Illusia then we know that it is likely a very powerful one, but what makes you think its as powerful if not more then the silver crystal?"

Aretmis sighed and after recieving a look from Luna replied. "From what Kagome told Usagi about the holy chalice belonging to the Illuisan royal family, we know that it must have divine origins. The Illusian royal family were descended from the only child of the most powerful god in the Universe. Also if its not a matter of the Silver Millenium that must mean it was even to powerful for the Queen to have handled. Something that powerful would overpower the silver crystal easily."

This had everyone quiet, the silver crystals power was scary enough in the wrong hands but this holy chalice sounded terrifying. A heavy silence hung in the air from the questions in everyones minds. How do you hide that kind of power? What do you use it for? And what do they do with it once they've found it?

"What do you know about this holy chalice? Have you ever seen it used before?" Amy broke the silence by asking this question to Chibi-Usa. Everyones stares were immediately on Chibi-Usa awaiting for her answer.

The little pinkette replied in an uncertain tone. "Puu used to tell stories about how aunty would fight evil. The adventures of the divine princess Midoriko. She would use her spiritual powers to purify evil and to heal the victims. But never was the holy chalice mentioned in the stories. She did mention a prophecy about it though. It goes "When the talimans have gathered and no soldier can stand to fight. The Chalice will call upon its champion and awaken the eternal soldier." Thats all I know."

No one spoke a word, too stunned by the prophecy to speak up. No one even knew what to say about it. If the chalice was as powerful if not more then the silver crystal, and it would awaken an eternal soldier. Then just who was the soldier and how much more powerful were they?!

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome updated Yue on all that she had missed as she made her way to the hospital where the doctor was waiting for her. Yue had taken the car accident rather well, and that left Kagome a little suspicious at the happy look Yue wore. When questioned about why she was so happy about something that you weren't suppose to be happy about Yue gave her a michevious grin and simply told her "Spoilers." This left Kagome irritated, but glad that Doctor Who had obviously survived into the 30th century. Yue seemed to have watched just a little to much of it though. (Seriously though who could blame her?! David Tenant is absolutely gorgeous! And Matt Smith isn't so bad either! Ok back with the story lol)

Kagome decided she really didn't want to know exactly why her future daughter was smiling like a chesire cat so she finally parked her car in the hospital parking lot and headed for the elevators that would take her where she needed to go. Coming to the room she had been given, she was suprised to see the doctor waiting outside for her with Sesshomaru himself. Yue stood behind her still smiling with that grin that was still irritating her.

When the doctor noticed that Kagome had arrived he quickly went into explaining the patients complications. The man that they were calling Seiya had no memory of who he was, where he was, and what had happened. Even worse no one could find any records of a Seiya Kou in exsistance, so Sesshomaru had to have some made up until Seiya could remember who he was. No records meant no family couldn't be found either, so someone would have to look after him until he remember or until he was adapted enough to living on his own.

Once the doctor left Kagome let herself collapse into one of the chairs in the waiting room. She took one look at Sesshomaru and asked "What are we going to do?" All he did was raise an eyebrow at her. She shook her head at him and let it fall into her hands. Nothing seemed to be go right for the day.

"You know you could look after him. After all you were the one who caused him to forget everything. You should take responsiblity." Yue's voice cut through Kagomes little pity party. Kagome glared at her and was about to say something snarky back but Yue went on. "No listen to me. I think you really should do it. That man in there has no idea who he is let alone where he is. No family can be found because we don't even know who he is. He needs someone whose willing to help him through this and because you put him in there it should be you who will help him."

Before Kagome could get a word in Sesshomarus cool voice added in. "Yue is right sister. I have checked into every source I can find and no one could find a Seiya Kou anywhere which means he's not normal. Whoever he is, he's either very good at hiding or he's from somewhere else entirely. You watching him would give you insight to who he is and what he is doing here. I trained you so I know you're not defenseless if he turns out to be something evil."

Kagome sighed seeing that she was outnumbered and agreed that she would be the one to look after the amnesiac. Sesshomaru gave a nod to his sister before disappearing down the hall to track down the doctor to let him know of the arrangements. Yue gave a small smile to Kagome and sat down next to her. "You won't regret it you know." Yue told her. Kagome just sighed again and gave her a questioning look. "I can't tell you much but that man in there. He needs you now more then ever. And one day you'll realize why and one day you will need him just as much." Yue finished off.

Kagome let Yue push her into Seiya's room numbly aware of the empty stare that she was about to recieve. However the moment she entered the face that stared at her was one she was not expecting. Instead of the empty stare usually accompanied with amnesia, she recieved a look of wonder. When Kagome looked into Seiya's eyes that were the very same dark blue ones from her dreams, something inside of her clicked. This man she had accidentally ran into felt familiar, she felt drawn to him and didn't know why. She hesitated before she reached out her hand to him and said "Hi I'm sorry about last night, I didn't see you as I was driving. My names Kagome Higurashi. How are you doing?'

Seiya stared at the hand of the gorgeous goddess in front of him, acknowledging that she had been the one to put him here in the hospital. He was so breath taken with the young woman in front of him that he replied. "I'll hapily allow a goddess to hospitalize me any day if its you." Once he realized what he had said he turned red, and looked away afraid of the reaction he'd get. He was suprised when Kagome started to giggle madly even though her face was slightly red. As she calmed down she smiled at Seiya, "You must be alright if you're trying to pull lines like that one me. I really am sorry about what happened though. You'll be staying with me until you are better."

Unknown to the two Yue was around the corner grinning madly. This was much better then just hearing about it from her mama. Her parents were so cute together when they were young, they must've gotten nauseating as they got older. She couldn't wait for Seiya to remember, that she would not want to miss.

**Across Town**

The sailor scouts kept dodging the attacks that a daimon kept throwing their way. What had started out as a normal day out for some shopping therapy had quickly turned into a battle. Just as Chibi-Usa was about to be hit by an attack she couldn't dodge a voice rang out "Pluto Deadly Scream!" And in a flash of red the daimon was destroyed. The scouts were shocked at the attack and even more when a blur of pink screamed "PUU!" The blur was Sailor Mini Moon who tackled Sailor Pluto into a tight hug. Neptune and Uranus stood not to far off watching the scene unfold.

AN: Sorry for taking so long people! I've been busy with work and distracted by Doctor Who! Yes I am a fellow Whovian and am possibly planning a doctor who and inuyasha crossover in the future for those interested. I hope that this chapter made the wait worth while. I plan on trying to have the next chapter up around Memorial day weekend so stay tuned! Soon the eternal soldier will be awakened and let the games begin between Kagome and Seiya! lol


	13. Chapter 12: A Resonating Light

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write.

Chapter 12: A Resonating Light

**Previously**

_With Kagome_

This was much better then just hearing about it from her mama. Her parents were so cute together when they were young, they must've gotten nauseating as they got older. She couldn't wait for Seiya to remember, that she would not want to miss.

_With The Scouts_

The scouts were shocked at the attack and even more when a blur of pink screamed "PUU!" The blur was Sailor Mini Moon who tackled Sailor Pluto into a tight hug. Neptune and Uranus stood not to far off watching the scene unfold.

**NOW WITH THE SCOUTS**

"How?" Was all Usagi could say at the sight of the senshi she had watched break the law of time and die for it.

Sailor Pluto smiled gently at her and answered "Even time will bend for a daughter of the gods. Her majesty saw what I had done and decided I had spent enough time guarding the gates. She saved my life by sending me here to be a more active team player as she put it. She knew that the time of the chalice was coming and that I'd be needed for it."

"What do you mean time of the chalice and why are you needed for it? Why are Uranus and Neptune with you?" Chibi-Usa asked Pluto after she had pulled away from her.

Neptune and Uranus then stepped closer slightly suprised that the pinkette had been able to sense them. It seemed to suprise the others who hadn't known that they were there. They were tense at the sight of the outter senshi and remained guarded. It was however that Neptune answered trying to defuse the tension. "We are the holders of the three talismans that will summon the holy trail. I have the mirror, Uranus has the sword, and finally Pluto has the garnet orb."

This suprised the scouts and earned even more questions for the outters. Sensing that there were many questions as well as civillians getting curious Pluto gestered that they should power down and seek somewhere they could speak. The Inners nod and disappear from sight of civillians. They eventually meet up at a private spot in the park by the pond to speak.

"How do you summon the holy chalice and why do you three have the talimans in the first place?" Luna who had joined them asked the outters.

Setsuna was the one to answer this question. "We only know that to summon the holy chalice that you'd need the three talismans but we're not sure on the who. How exactly we're not sure. Princess Midoriko around the time she was preparing for her final battle..." There was a noticable tension and subtle anger from Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna when she mentioned their princess battle that had sealed her soul and stolen her away from them, this tension caused Setsuna to pause so Michiru took over explaining.

In a tone that held sadness and some tension Michiru continued on for Setsuna. "Our princess was the holder of the chalice before her death. We had no clue that she was going to die let alone go through the plans she made to ensure no one could stop it. One of those plans was to seal away the chalice so that no one could get their hands on it. She sealed it and then created the three talismans which we had thought were simply gifts at the time. It wasn't until after her death that we recieved letters individually explaining what our gifts really were."

Everyone could hear the bitter anger that Michiru held for her princesses actions in the past. The inners winced at the thought of what it must have been like to know that their princess had known about her death and still accepted it. Though Kagome had admitted to them that she had known about what her fate would be and made the arrangements they didn't know the affect it would have until they saw it first hand on her trusted guard, the outters. Usagi just swallowed the lump in her throat, she hoped that time wouldn't replay itself again in this life time.

Luna cleared her throat to distract the scouts from the dark thoughts and to move on with business. She spoke up once she had everyones attention "I know you told us that we should stay out of this. Even Kagome has asked us to." As she said this she looked pointedly at Haruka who scowled and Michiru who sighed. Luna went on to say "But atleast let us help you destroy this enemy. We'll leave the chalice to you and the elder princess if you just work with us on destroying this new enemy."

Just as Haruka who was now glaring at the inners was about to speak, Setsuna spoke up while pointedly staring at Michiru and Haruka. "We can do that, just as you said you leave the chalice to us. Really theres only one person who can handle it and she's not here at the moment. If the chalice is awakened then you all must leave the enemy to us. For if they get the chalice then they will awaken the goddess of destruction and then no one will be safe, not your princess and neither will ours."

Everyone reluctantly agreed on this compromise and soon they were all sharing the info they had on the enemy. They knew that Mugen Academy was a focal point for the activity going on. That Professor Tomoe had something to do with it as he was somehow involved with one of the main orchestrators of it all, Kaorinite. They all agreed to run shifts in pairs of two to spy on the Professor. Hopefully they would get the enemy dealt with before Kagome got involved again. The inners had no problem with her fighting but Usagi remembering Kagomes words from her phone call how the outters no longer trusted her to keep herself safe knew where the outters were coming from.

**ACROSS TOWN**

Clear across town Kagome and Yue were getting Seiya settled into a guest room at Kagomes pent house. Yue once had her own room but when she returned home had taken everything with her, so now she reclaimed her room again. Kagome's pent house was big with two floors and being at the very top of her building also held roof access which she had a small private garden.

The first floor had two guest bedroom, one of which was Yues, and both joined to the bathroom next to them, a dining area, the kitchen and a balcony. The stairs sparled straight up to the living room which held a large flat screen with a surround sound system. The second floor had the living room, one guest bedroom which was where Seiya would be staying in, Kagome's bedroom which was the master bedroom, a small area which was nothing but open windows for a comfortable quiet space, and a small library/office.

Kagome had put Seiya in the guest bedroom near her room so she could keep close ear and eye on him if he had any trouble. When she looked at the clock she noticed that the day was pretty much over so instead of feeling like cooking Kagome coaxed Yue into agreeing with her to order out. They ordered italian from one of Kagomes favorite western restaurants and put in a movie. Seiya eventually joined them and sat queitly on the floor before Yue rolled her eyes and dragged him up on the huge couch right between her and Kagome.

They were in the middle of the movie when Kagome recieved the call that their order was awaiting for them downstairs. Just as she was about to go down and get it Yue volunteered to do it leaving Kagome and Seiya alone. With the movie paused until Yue returned, it was nothing but silence. "Why do you live here and not with your family? Seiya asked Kagome.

Startled that Seiya had spoken Kagome registered the question in her head. "My job is one that draws a lot of attention. I didn't want to put my family through the unwanted attention." Kagome told him.

"Your job? Just what do you do that can afford a place like this?" Seiya questioned her.

Kagome grinned and replied. "I'm a singer, getting to release my second album in a month. My record company decided to release my album on my eighteenth birthday just too have two parties at once."

Seiyas eyes widened at the thought of the girl he had barely known for twenty-four hours, thought it really felt like a lifetime to him, being so talented to afford a place like this. With a disbeliving tone "Just your second album? Your first must have done really well for you to move here. How do you do it then be a famous singer and balance school? What are you majoring in?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Its not easy to balance the two but I try to put school first and my music second. I graduated from high school early so I'm already half way done with my schooling already. I try not to do any performances outside of Tokyo unless on the weekend or in the summer time too. I'm majoring in historical preservation. So much history is destroyed by our own modern views. I want to be able to preserve what has been left for us to learn from so that history won't repeat itself, so that future generations know where they came from."

This impressed and suprised Seiya. This woman not even an adult yet was so indepth and intelligent beyond her years. The nagging feeling of deja vu wouldn't stop washing over him but he ignored it. He understood her point about history being forgotten and destroyed by the modernization of the world. He started to think about where he came from and if he would ever remember.

"You ok?" Kagome's voice startled him out of his thinking. She had started to get worried when he hadn't responded.

Seiya gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "Yea I'm fine. Just wondering where I fit in this world. I can't remember a thing of my past, so I don't know how I'm going to get a job let alone get into school. I don't even know if I have any family out there thats missing a son or a brother. We wouldn't even know my name if not for these tags around my neck."

Kagome nodded her head at his concern but gave him a hug for reassurance as she told him what she and Yue had planned for him. "We'll do what we can to find your identity, to find your family. Since we couldn't find any actual reccords of you Sesshomaru had to create some and gave an estimated age of seventeen for you. We're going to have to test your knowledge to see where to put you in school. If you do well enough you may not need any tutoring for high school but tha just all depends on you. Tommorow morning you have an appointment for the testing. We'll know soon after that what to do with your education. Yue has suggested that we make you her assistant so that way you'll have a job until you can figure out what you can do and what you want. You're not alone in this."

Seiya comforted that somebody cared about him let himself relax into Kagomes hold. Somehow Kagomes mere prescence gave him a peaceful feeling, something he had not been able to feel since waking up in the hospitable not knowing who or where he was. Kagome herself felt comfortable to holding the man she had come to take responsiblilty for. Neither one said a word as they waited for Yue and the food.

From the stairs Yue was spying on the two happy to see they were getting along. She had remembered some particularly nasty fights her parents had at times and was worried that there past selves would be as fired up. Since Seiya didn't have his memory there was nothing for him to use against Kagome, and Kagome didn't clearly remember Seiya so for the time being the two were at a stale mate. Yue knew though that it'd change once Seiya got his memory back.

One of the fights her parents had when she was younger was about her mother defending her decision to go into her final battle alone without any back up. Her mama would always brought those decisions up when she felt the empress was about to make another self sacrificing decision. Shaking her mind clear of the thoughts of her parents fiery clashes in the future, Yue finally made her prescence known to the two and got rivaled twin blushes.

Later that night after their movie marathon was over and dinner had been devoured (mainly by a really hungry Seiya and Yue.) Kagome was left with Yue as Seiya had gone to bed already, exhausted from the events of the day. As they cleaned up Kagome pondered on who Seiya was to be to her. "When will he remember, Yue?" Kagome asked her future daughter.

Yue glanced at her past mother and replied. "You know I can't tell what is going to happen."

Kagomes eye narrowed in on Yue causing her to swallow somewhat. Yue knew that stare, it usually met someone was about to get a tongue lashing from her mother. "I know you can't give the future away but I'd atleast like to know that he'll be safe and happy one day. Atleast tell me that he will one day remember? Or is he a part of my past I can't remember so somehow I am a key to his memories?"

Yue was suprised that Kagome had guessed close to the truth. Seeing Yue's eyes widen confirmed Kagome's suspicions. Kagome sighed knowing she would not be getting any more answers from her future daughter and decided to head to bed herself. Just as she was about to open her bedroom door, Yues voice rang out to her. "Seiya is a good guy, Kagome. He'd never wish any harm on you. Perhaps a visit to the moon to see your mother would help clear up some of those foggy memories."

**A Few Days Later**

It had been a busy three days since she had brought Seiya to live with her and Yue, and it had been very quiet. She had not heard a word from the scouts nor anything in the news about any possible attacks from the enemy. Seiya had been tested on where his education needed to be picked up at and suprised everyone by being at a the level he should be for a teenager his age if not more advanced in science. He only lacked severely in history which being a history major Kagom volunteered to help him catch up on where he needed to be.

This school year was two months away from being over, it only being March. Her own birthday was coming up in April as well. Soon he'd be attending the local high school, Juban High but with summer close the school had decided to let him catch up on his history over the summer, she'd have to bring him along when she left for her two months long tour across Europe, and then let him begin in the fall as a senior instead. Which meant he'd be joining Usagi and the inner scouts when school started again after summer break. None of the scouts knew this and Kagome intended to keep it as quiet as possible.

Kagome was dragged from her thoughts as her professor finished up on his lecture about the Meji Revolution. She listened as he droned on about their history project which would count for half their grade for the semester. It was due in two weeks and Kagome was already nearly finished with her. A minimum of ten pages for an essay along with a power point on historical moments covering a centurys worth of history on a European country was the assigned project. Kagome had been given the years 1400 to 1500 France, and had her paper finished. It was just her power point that she needed to refine. The professor finally finished his lecture on their projects and dismissed the class.

As she was leaving she was called back. "Miss Higurashi could I have a few words with you?" Her professor called out to her as she was leaving. Heaving an exhausted sigh she stood aside and waited until the last student had left the classroom. Now with only her and her teacher, her teacher got to the point. "You have done remarkably well for being just a part time student. I was wondering if you had given any thought to my suggestion to go full time next year and graduate a year early for the job you were offered."

The historical society of Archeaology had heard of her essay that had been last semesters final project on the reasoning for historical preservation, and examples of history being destroyed, had offered her a job upon graduation. She be the lead archaeologist in the next excavation in two years in the North Japan for the possible sight of a lost empire from over a thousand years ago. The empire was only spoken as a mythical one, lost to history. Japans own Atlantis. However she'd have to graduate a year early and to do that would be to go fulltime within the next school year to be able to accept.

Kagome shook her head and explained to her teacher that she'd need more time to think about the offer. The offer was everything a history major could ever want for a job, her dream job to be precise. It also meant possibly giving up her music because she'd be too busy with school to do much recording for a new album or single, and wouldn't even be able to do any performances. The historical society had given her until the end of this school year to notify them of her decision. Her professor however was incensed on hurrying her descision to accept the offer.

Barely escaping a heated lecture from her teacher Kagome nearly ran to where her sapphire mustang awaited her. As she got in her phone rang, the tune of Kryptonite filled the air. She picked it up and recieved a rushed message from Yue. Yue had an urgent matter to take care of at the studio so she needed to leave immediately which left Seiya on his own. Agreeing to rush home Kagome hung up. Her mind only briefly wondered what could be so important that Yue had to rush.

**With The Scouts**

Sailor Mini Moon quickly dodged another attack that had been sent at her by the daimon that she and the other scouts were currently battling, Cyprine. Cyprine seemed to have the ability to mulitply itself and had attacked Sailor Uranus in her civilian form. Luckily Michiru had quickly changed, called for the others, and kept Haruka safe until she could transform. Everyone had been called for except Kagome because the outters were adament about her doing any fighting. Despite the others not wanting her to fight, Sailor Mini Moon had gone ahead and sent a call out to her aunts communicator hoping that the call for help would be answered. They were getting their butts handed to them in a very painful way.

The talismans so close with each other seemed to be glowing but had not merged or called forth the holy chalice yet. Their glowing seemed to indicate that the holy chalice was near, also seemed to make them useless. This weakened the outters slightly and also made them the main targets for Cyprines attacks. Sailor Mini Moon herself was getting exhausted from the constant dodging. None of their attacks seemed to be working on the daimons that came at them.

Sailor Moon sent out a blast from her heart moon rod to divert an attack that nearly hit her future daughter. This however left her defenseless as a daimon came straight after her. Before the daimon could do any damage to Sailor Moon though, a familar sparkle of white energy shaped like miniture stars blasted the daimon away and a voice rang out "Starlight Smash." Everyone turned to see Yue destroy the daimon in time, all henshined up as Sailor Polaris. Her attack suprised everyone when it destroyed the daimon as none of theirs seemed to be able to.

"Who are..." was all Sailor Uranus could get out before she was silenced by Sailor Pluto who looked over to Sailor Polaris with a smile.

"Nows not the time Uranus. However if you must know she is your future princess. Her majestys future daughter will be treated with respect." Pluto told Uranus.

As Pluto was saying this Yue started to glow a similar light to the talismans which reacted to her prescence. Sailor Moons crescent moon also started to glow as did the crystal in her broach. The glowing got brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone, a familiar voice filled the air but the owner was not among the group. "Let the chalice only be awakened by a promise from the future, the soldier of the moon, the three talimans, and finally the crystal that started it all. Let the chalice sleep until it is needed, and only let it be awakened when the forever soldiers time is near. These are my last wishes, please grant them and seal away this chalice until its power is needed for good again." Midorikos voice rang out.

When the glow died down, Sailor Moon and Sailor Polaris almost collasping at the amount of energy spent, a ghostly figure with a chalice appeared before the scouts. The ghostly figure was of Midoriko dressed in the battle armor she had died in, and she held a golden chalice with the Illusian family symbol on it to Sailor Moon. Her silvery blue eyes seemed distant as she spoke. "If you're seeing me Serenity it means that you have need of my familys chalice. It means that there will be a future for me one day, it means you have awakened as the soldier you once dreamed about, it means that the eternal guardian will be awakened, and it means that I was sucessful in my tasks of this life time. It means that you will be safe. You cannot use the full power of the chalice but you can use enough of it to power you and your scouts up to defeat your enemies. Take this chalice and use its power wisely and please tell my scouts how sorry I am that things had to happen as they did." When she stopped speaking her ghostly for vanished, it had merely been a holograph to pass on a message from the past.

Shaken by the appearence of the holograph Sailor Moon picked up the holy chalice from where it had landed on the ground. The scouts around her stood silently and watched as Sailor Moon hesitantly opened the top of the chalice and was suprised when she and everyone seemed to glow. Sailor Moons and Sailor Mini Moons uniforms glowed and morphed. Their skirts and collars became rainbow colored, their broaches transformed into heart shaped ones, as did the scouts, and their rods changed into moon rods. Now Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon they looked at their opponents and shouted together "Rainbow Moon Heartache" This attack destroys Cyprine and all of its duplicates.

Amazed by the amount of power they now hold, the two super soldiers look over to Sailor Polaris for an explanation. She quickly explained that with so many soldiers of the solar system together the chalice had "upgraded" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon as well as the soldiers who fought alongside her. The scouts can accpet this explanation and head to the apartment that Uranus had been attacked in. It was the apartment assigned to her from the academy she and Neptune had been spying on as students so the enemy now knew where and who they were.

Pluto seemed worried about how the talimans had glowed but not disappear like they believed they would with the chalice awakened. "The talismans should have disappeared with the chalices reappearence. But instead they are resonating as if anticipating something else..." Pluto tells Sailor Polaris who had seen her worried look. This draws the attention of all the scouts and a fearful look over took Uranus and Neptunes faces. Pluto seeing their terrified looks questions them.

Neptune and Uranus share a look before Neptune speaks up. "The talimans have only ever once resonated like this before. At the time we thought that the chalice was awakening again but instead..."

Pluto is quick to catch on to what Neptune is speaking about but the others remain confused so she explains to them why Neptune and Uranus are worried. "The enemy has been talking about awakening the goddess of destruction. There is only one person who they could awaken and control to cause so much destruction on a godly level. The last time the talismans resonated as they are now, that one person destroyed the Silver Millenium. She wiped out all traces of its exsistance. Thats why nothing remains of it today."

"We thought that when Queen Serenity sealed away Beryl and sent our souls to Earth to be reborn that she had destroyed any evidence of the Silver Millenium for our saftey." Mercury spoke what the inners knew of the end of the Silver Millenium.

"No Queen Serenity didn't have enough power, she was already dying when she sealed Beryl away and sent everyones souls away to safety. No it was the silent soldier who acted without orders and destroyed everything. She committed treason when what she did was forbidden." Sailor Uranus remarked with her fists clenched.

The quieted everyone, who would go and commit treason to a dying Queen? What soldier would break the laws and do something so forbidden because it was destructive? These were the questions the inners held in their mind. They couldn't imagine betraying their own princesses like that, no matter what. It was Sailor Moon who asked the question that weighed on their minds. "Who was it? Who could've had that much power?" She asked Pluto quietly.

Pluto gave a heavy sigh. "Sailor Saturn the scout of the death planet. She carries a glaive like I carry my time staff. It is forbidden to ever drop the glaive because it will bring mass destruction upon everything. Not even the Queen could order such a thing, only a god, or the heir to the Illusian family could. And Midoriko had been dead for a few years when Sailor Saturn dropped the glaive and destroyed what was left of the Silver Millenium. She committed treason doing so without orders. If she has been reborn like us and the enemy finds her, she will become the goddess of destruction. We must stop her before she is awakened."

Sailor Polaris who had been silent asks the last question on how to stop the destined goddess of destruction. "How do we stop her before she is awakened?"

Pluto and Neptune look at her gravely but it is Uranus who answers. "We kill her."

**Across Town**

Kagome brought her glowing sword of purifying energy down on the daimon, Pucherol, that Kaorinite had sent after her. Her sword made contact instantly purifying the daimon. Kagome herself wasn't in the best condition seeing as Pucherol had been to fast for her arrows to hit, so she had to destroy the daimon up close with her sword instead. With the speed disadvantage, Kagome had recieved a few cuts and bruises but nothing major. She now knew where Yue had rushed off too and it wasn't the studio like she had been told. Releasing an exhausted sigh, Kagome was about to power down when a voice spoke out to her. "It is nearly time princess. They have awakened the grail and Pharoh 90 will soon control me. You had best hurry."

Kagome turned to see the ghostly figure of her most loyal and trusted soldier. She gave a nod to the ghostly figure and instead of powering down, headed off towards the call of the chalice. She'd never forget the feel of its power, so similar to her own and her fathers. Soon she'd find out just who the fated eternal guardian was, and soon she'd have her faithful soldier back as well.

AN: Phew! Twelve is FINALLY done, the chalice is finally here, and soon will be the eternal guardian! Can anyone guess who the eternal soldier is?! Lol I hope to update soon with their identity! It'll be a miracle if I can get chapter 13 up by the end of Memorial day weekend but I'll give it a try! Please review! I always love different perspectives!


	14. Chapter 13: An Awakening

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write. I also don't own the beautiful song Better sung by Maggie Rose, its just such a soothing one I couldn't resist putting in here.

Chapter 13: An Awakening

**Previously**

_With the Scouts_

Sailor Polaris who had been silent asks the last question on how to stop the destined goddess of destruction. "How do we stop her before she is awakened?"

Pluto and Neptune look at her gravely but it is Uranus who answers. "We kill her."

_With Kagome_

"It is nearly time princess. They have awakened the grail and Pharoh 90 will soon control me. You had best hurry."

Kagome turned to see the ghostly figure of her most loyal and trusted soldier. She gave a nod to the ghostly figure and instead of powering down, headed off towards the call of the chalice. She'd never forget the feel of its power, so similar to her own and her fathers. Soon she'd find out just who the fated eternal guardian was, and soon she'd have her faithful soldier back as well.

**NOW WITH THE SCOUTS**

"Kill her!" was the outcry of the inner scouts with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

Sailor Pluto nodded her head sadly in agreement with Sailor Uranus. The outters knew what must be done to prevent the goddess of destruction now that the chalice had been unsealed. So they would have innocent blood on their hands, but atleast the traitorous Sailor Saturn could not be used against them.

"Do you even know who she is? Can't she be sealed permenantly?!" Sailor Mini Moon pleaded with Sailor Pluto.

Pluto shook her head at her Small Ladys mercy. "No even if she were stripped of her power she'd still be a dangerous vessel for evil. The only one who has that potential has already fallen into enemy hands its just a matter of time before she is taken over by Pharoh 90. You remember Professor Tomoe? He works alongside Kaorinite whose subservient to Pharoh 90. The only one who could be the next vessel is Professor Tomoes daughter, Hotaru. We must kill her before she awakens."

A horrified look over took Sailor Mini Moons face at the mention of her friend being an enemy soldier. The others who briefly remembered the sweet little girl also wore horrified looks at the thought of killing an innocent girl. "NO! I won't let you!" Sailor Mini Moon screamed at the outters before taking off to find Hotaru.

The outters shook their head at the distressed girl and followed her knowing they'd also find the enemy as well. The inners, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Polaris weren't to far behind hoping that they'd be able to prevent a murder by the hands of their fellow soldiers.

**With Kaorinite**

Kaorinite who had been watching the fights between the daimons she'd sent out and the scouts cursed in anger. Hotaru had finally collasped and was nearly ready for her master, but she needed just a little more time. So to stall the scouts and try to steal the chalice she sent out more daimons with a bit more power then the previous ones. She only hoped that they'd be strong enought to stall those pesky good doers so she'd could prep for her master.

Unknown to Kaorinite Sailor Mini Moon had already arrived and had found where Hotaru was. She hoped she could get Hotary away from the building that emitted a dark and dangerous energy and away from being found by the inner scouts. Hotaru slowly began to regain concious again and noticed that her friend was trying to get her to leave the building. She weakly protested but had no strength as Sailor Mini Moon got them outside the building and around into a small alleyway.

"You shouldn't be here. Please run!" Hotaru weakly told her pink haired friend.

Sailor Mini Moon shook her head at her and replied. "No the others are on their way to kill you. I won't let them. You're my only friend and I can't let them kill you!"

Hotaru smiled weakly at her and pushed her away. "Run! Please you must get away I don't know how much longer I can hold her..." Was all she could get out before her hand at a fast speed went and clutched her friends broach. Before she can stop her, Hotaru whose eyes are now pure black pull off the broach that contained Chibi-Usa's silver crystal. Chibi-Usa detransformed and fainted. Hotaru glows and grows and to the eyes of the inners who had managed to get past the daimons, grows into an adult of nineteen. On her forehead appeared the symbol of the deathbusters, she grinned evilly to them. "I've finally got it! The silver crystal! I have finally awakened! I am Mistress 9!"

The inners watched horrified as Sailor Moon, Sailor Polaris, and Tuxedo Mask fall to their knees at the unconcious form of Chibi-Usa. Tuxedo Mask pulls her into his and feels no pulse. Sailor Moon and Sailor Polaris call out to her and try and awaken her but she remained silent. Mistress 9 takes the distraction as a way to return to her faithful servant Kaorinite to begin the destruction of the planet. Neptun and Uranus glance at the fallen form of Chibi-Usa before running after Mistress 9, while Sailor Pluto kneels next to Sailor Moon.

"When Mistress 9 took her crystal, she stole her soul as well. Without her soul she could easily become a daimon. You must get her out of here, keep her away from all the negative energy. The more negative energy she's near the more of a chance she has of becoming a daimon." Pluto told them.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head at her before standing with his future daughter in his arms. Pluto and the inners soon go after Mistress 9, leaving two grieving parents and Sailor Polaris alone. Sailor Polaris turned grimmly to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Pluto is right. You two need to leave with Pinky. Mistress 9 won't get away with this. Sailor Moon you need to stay with Tuxedo Mask and make sure him and Pinky are safe. You'd be to worried about her if you tried to fight now. Now go!" Sailor Polaris told them.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask nodded their heads in agreement and left with their dying daughter. Before leaving Sailor Moon gave the Chalice to Sailor Polaris in case it would be needed. Sailor Polaris thanked her before running after the other scouts who were now attacking Kaorinite and were taking more hits then they were landing. Kaorinite had interceded them from going after Mistress 9 who was speaking with her master, Pharoh 90.

On their way to Mamorus apartment, they had dehenshined to conserve power, they ran across Kagome who was destroying stray daimons. Suprised to see her sister, Usagi quickly explained what had happened to Chibi-Usa. Kagome nodded her head and lifted her hand over Chibi-Usa. Her hand glowed blue briefly before she took her hand away. She explained to Usagi and Mamoru that though she couldn't call Chibi-Usas soul back to her, she could keep her body alive and protected from being used as a daimon. Quickly she let the two be on their way before she continued after the scouts.

Once at the apartment Mamoru quickly hooks his daughter up to a life monitoring system that he had borrowed for one of his projects. With Chibi-Usa tucked comfortably in bed and hooked up to the life monitoring system, he turned to the worried Usagi. He took her into his arms and held her before he let her go and told her to go fight. She looked at him in defiance not wanting to leave him or Chibi-Usa but Mamoru nudged her to go on. She nodded and transformed, and then giving him a quick kiss left to join the battle.

**With The Scouts**

Battered from their continous and failing assault on Kaorinite to get to Mistress 9 who has revealed herself to be Pharoh 90 parnter in crime, the scouts are barely able to dodge anymore of the barrage of dark energy being thrown at them. So they are relieved when out of nowhere serveral arrows of energy rain down, purifying the energy and protecting them from harm. "You didn't think I'd sit by idly and watch you get your butts handed to you, even if SOME of you deserve it?" A voice sassed at the scouts.

The voice belonged to Kagome herself which upon sight of her the inners smiled grimmly at her while the outters glared. Kaorinite growled at the sight of a long dark haired woman in a blue fighting kimon who had been destroying her minions and attacks far to easily. "Who are you? How dare you interefere!" Kaorinite sneered at Kagome.

Kagome just smiled sunnily back at her. "How dare I save the lives of those who have done nothing to you? How dare I interefere in your punishment of these scouts when its my place and not yours to punish them? How dare I what, do this?" With this said Kagome notched an arrow and sent it towards Kaorinite. Though she tried to dodge it, she was still hit in the side by the purifying arrow. The purification ate at her but this didn't stop her from sending out another attack at Kagome which was destroyed by Super Sailor Moon who had appeared at the last minute.

"You're late." Kagome told Sailor Moon who shook her head at her sister. Kagome smiled and asked her sister "Shall we?" With Sailor Moons nod and shout of "Rainbow Moon Heartache" Kagome sent an arrow full of energy and finished of Kaorinite. Mistress 9 desperate now that her most powerful daimon was destroyed grinned madly at the two standing heroines and swallowed Chibi-Usas crystal whole. All the scouts could do was watch in horror at the sight.

**With Mamoru**

Mamoru watched as his future daughters form shook and twisted in agony. Something had happened to her silver crystal and whatever is was wasn't good. He wished he could join Sailor Moon and the others but he would not leave his daughters side unprotected.

**Back With The Scouts**

With swallowing the silver crystal it has given Mistress 9 the power to fully summon Pharoh 90 to Earth. As she tried to do this, Hotaru fought within her for control and Chibi-Usas soul tried to protect the silver crystal from the dark energy. Needing a little time to keep control oregroup. Sailor Polaris handed the chalice to Kagome who smiled at it fondly before concentrating. Suddenly she glowed with the grail and everyones wounds were healed and energy was rejuvenated.

With everyone healed, they head inside Mugen Academy to track down and destroy Mistress 9 and Pharoh 90. As they come into the labs it is a mad scientest, Professor Tomoe, who greets them. He goes on and on about his achievement of turning his own daughter into a powerful daimon. Just as the scouts are ready to pass him and continue the search for Mistress 9 they are suprised when Professor Tomoe grinned madly and changed into a daimon. The daimon introduced himself as Germatoid and is very powerful. He commands daimons and assualts the scouts with constant attacks. Feeling a dark powerful energy the scouts quickly destroy Germatoid and all the daimons before teleporting to the roof, and what they find is beyond disturbing.

There on the roof Mistress 9 greets them but its not her that has disturbed them, nor is she the cause of the tremendous amount of terrifying negative energy. A dark black void has opened above Mistress 9 in the sky. She proudly declared to them that Pharoh 90 will merge with Earth and become the new home for evil. The inners try a planetary attack but are easily thrown aside by the energy in the sky. It tossed them aside like rag dolls and drained them of all their power and strength. They are barely alive. The outters use their talimans and form a barrier to confine the massive evil, they cannot fight with their energy focused on the barrier. This leaves Kagome, Sailor Polaris, and Super Sailor Moon to fight.

Mistress 9 sends more daimons for the three remaining heros to battle while she herself battles against Hotaru for control of the crystal and her body. Hotaru knowing she will die uses the last of her strength to break free from Mistress 9 with the silver crystal. Though the crystal is gone, Mistress 9 is now powerful enough without it to continue her attack on the planet. Down below a daimon whose speed has outmatched Kagome has rendered her unconcious. Sailor Polaris is fighting weakly with a bad open wound on her side, and Super Sailor Moon is barely standing. Everything seems hopeless now.

**With Mamoru**

A bright glow disrupts Mamorus quiet thoughts. A ghostly form holds the glow and Mamoru identifys the form in a sailor uniform as Hotaru. She holds her hand over Chibi-Usa and lets the glowing crystal settle down into the girl. Chibi-Usa takes a deep breath and though does not immediately awaken does retransform into Super Sailor Mini Moon. Mamoru heaves a sigh of relief before turning back to the ghostly form.

"Thank you. Sailor Saturn." Mamoru acknowledged Hotaru for whom she really was. For a scout who committed treason she was kind enough to return his daughters soul. She nodded her head to him and spoke calmly. "It must have been fate that we met. She gave me the strength to break free. Can you tell her thank you for me?" Mamoru nodded his head at her. Just as she fades away Chibi-Usa awakens and cried out as she watched her friend smile and fade from her. Mamoru is quick to pull her into his grasp relieved she was alive. The two stay like that for comfort before heading to the battle field. Even from a distance they can feel Sailor Moons waivering energy.

**On The Battle Field**

Sailor Polaris finally falls to her knees aside Kagome's unconcious form, Sailor Polaris took the chalice hoping it'd help somehow but it was useless. Mistress 9 who had been after the chalice and seeing it was out for the taking sent a daimon to take it from Sailor Polaris. Super Sailor Moon could only watch as the daimon stole the chalice from a weak Sailor Polaris who in watched in terror at what Mistress 9 would do with the chalice.

Before she could do anything, an attack hit Mistress 9 from the side. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Chibi-Usa had called out trying to knock the grail from range of Mistress 9 but failed to do so. She and the others could only watch in horror as she grasped the grail tightly, and then there was a flash of light from it. Mistress 9 screamed in fury and dropped it and grabbed her head with her hands. Something was purifying her from the inside out and something was trying to push her out for good.

The others watched as the dark energy escaped from Hotarus body and formed a mass that was Mistress 9. Hotaru herself glowed and the outters knowing what was happening watched as the one thing they had wanted to prevent happened. Slowly but surely Hotaru transformed her long hair shortened, and she wore her sailor uniform of white and purple. In her hand appeared the silence glaive and on her forehead she wore the tiara with the symbol of Saturn. Sailor Saturn had finally awakened.

Sailor Saturn smiled grimmly at the others scouts before picking up the chalice and ignoring the protests of the outters held it up to the sky. With the chalice in one hand, she dropped her glaive. Then everyone waited for the inevitable, a brilliant flash of light filled the sky from the chalice and surrounded everyone. This surely wasn't the end of it all, was it?

**Within Kagomes Subconcious**

_"Papa where are we?" A young Kagome asked her father as he took her through a part of the Illusian castle she had never been too before._

_ Her father turned to stare at his little girl, one day she wouldn't be so little but instead a strong and powerful warrior. He smiled at her question and continued to pull her along. "We're going to go see someone important little one." He told he gently._

_ She frowned unhappy she hadn't gotten an actual answer. She was only seven but she knew when her papa was illusive. She let him guide her to a corridor that held one painting. They stopped in front of the painting, it was massive, and of a woman she had never seen before. The woman wore a sailor scout uniform that she had seen her friends the princesses of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto train in. Except hers was all white with black and silver trim. She had the same eight pointed star on her forehead that Kagome had, and had a staff with a crescent moon and eight pointed star on it._

_ Her papa gazed proudly at the painting and his daughters voice interuppted his thoughts. "Who is she papa? I've never seen her before. Is she who were meeting?" His daughter asked him curiously._

_ He gave a found chuckle at her question and shook his head at her. "No my dear one, I don't suppose you would know who she is now. One day you will meet her. She is the legendary eternal soldier. The guardian of the cosmos, the soldier of balance, a child of the gods, a gift from them to mortals. No she hasn't come yet but one day you'll meet her."_

_ Just as he was explaining this to his daughter a woman enshrouded in red appeared and bowed to the king and princess. She introduced herself as the soothsayer from Mars that the king had requested. He knew who his daughter would one day be as he gazed upon the painting but that didn't mean he couldn't find out what else she'd need to know before that time came. He listened as the soothsayer gave a prophecy about his daughter. "Once the talimans have gathered and no soldier can stand, the chalice will call upon its champin, the eternal one. Guardian of the Cosmos." _

_ He looked down at his daughter as the soothsayer went on about his daughters future. This lifetime is seemed would not be enough for his little one, so he could only hope she'd grow to be the woman he knew she was destined to be. Another thing caught his attention though from the soothsayers droning. "Her soul is linked to a star that will shine brightly aside her and fight for her. You must not fight their union or else death will welcome your daughter and she will go willingly to it." His mind immedieatly started thinking of who his daughters soul mate could be. He knew who would fight the union though and he wished he was wrong. Serenity would not be happy._

_**Kagome watched this memory play out, it was one of the ones that had been unclear to her. She was startled out of the memory when arms encircled her and a voice that belonged to Queen Serenity spoke to her. "The soothsayer was right. I never should've fought you on who you loved and to repay for my actions I have sent them back to you my darling. You must awaken and fight so that they aren't left behind again." Before Kagome she noticed the chalice which was overspilling with power in the distance that called out to her. Hesitantly she reached out for it and let the power wash over her.**_

**Back On the Battle Ground**

The light that had blinded everyone died away and in the place where the chalice once was stood the form of Kagome with her eyes shut. She wore not the fighting kimono she had previously been in but instead a sailor soldier uniform. It was all white aside from black and silver trimming, she wore black knee high boots with a white crescent moon on them like Sailor Moons, she had a choker that held both her crescent moon and eight pointed star symbols, her tiara had the eight pointed star and in her hands was a staff that at the top had an eight pointed star with the crescent moon. When she opened her eyes they see that her eyes were now like looking into the night sky and seeing the endless constellations. On her chest she had an eight pointed star broach with a crescent moon in the middle.

Mistress 9 furious that her attempt to control the chalice had been thwarted screeched out at her. "Who the hell are YOU?!"

Kagome smirked at the daimon and introduced herself. "I am the daughter of the Cosmos themselves. Destined to preseve the balance I am the eternal guardian, the forever soldier. I am Sailor Cosmos. If your soul can be redeemed then it will be saved and if not then let death be merciful."

Within a blink of an eye Kagome called out "Cosmic Resoloution!" A beam of moonlight flowed from her staff and throughly destroyed Mistress 9. Her power amazes the sailor scouts who are still concious. Kagome jumps from her spot on the roof top down to where her daughter lays silent. With a hand of energy Kagome heals all her wounds. She does this for the others scouts who in their amazament of her say not a word. Saturn too eventually jumps from the rooftop and lands next to Kagome, this makes the scouts reach for weapons.

When Kagome waved them off, Uranus argued with her. "She committed treason, Princess! She should not even be a sailor soldier!"

Kagome turned and glared at Uranus. "She dropped her glaive on my orders, Soldier Uranus. Now is not the time for your pettiness. Once this is over I will explain everything I can until then shut up and listen."

Realizing her princess has gone into command mode Uranus shut up and let Kagome instruct them. With all the scouts gathered around her for the next plan of attack, Kagome explained her strategy. "I will need everyone to concentrate all their energy on Pharoh 90 and when I send out my attack I need the barrier dropped." Seeing the disbelief in the scouts eyes, Kagome rolled hers before going on. "It needs to be dropped so you three can send your strongest attacks through Neptunes mirror along with mine at Pharoh 90. The mirror can amplify attacks, didn't you know that?" At this she recieved a sheepish look from Neptune. With all arguements put aways Kagome got everyone into position.

In the front line were the inners, Super Sailor Moon and Super Mini Moon. In the middle was Neptune with her mirror, Uranus with her sword, and Pluto with her staff. Behind them were Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Saturn. Once the inners and the Super Sailor Moons launched their attacks, the three talisman holders were quick to drop the barriers. Pluto and Uranus sent of powerful attacks with the inners while Neptune held up her mirror with it facing towards Saturn and Cosmos. With a nod to one another Cosmos called out "Cosmic Resoloution!" and Saturn cried out "Death Born Revoloution!" The two glowed and soon were swallowed up by Neptunes mirror who quickly turned it up towards the dark mass that was Pharoh 90 in the sky.

When the mirror reflected Saturn and Cosmos into the mass there was an explosion of light and soon the mass started closing itself off. All the negative energy that had corrupted the Earth was purified. A brilliant light of purifying energy filled the sky as it rid of the disgusting negative energy that had harmed its planet. The light blinded everyone until it died down and no one could be found. The scouts about ready to cry out in anger at the thought of their friend and princess being gone were relieved to find a battered Cosmos on her knees holding a small blanket with a baby Hotaru inside. She slowly and unsteadily got onto her feet and ignoring her friends offers of help walked over to where the outters stood.

She held the baby out to Pluto. "She will need someone to look after her and I think you three would be the ideal guardians for her. Her past actions to drop her glaive were on my orders because I had known what was to come. She never committed no treason, she was loyal to me to the end. Don't judge her for her past actions. Your punishment for your crimes will be to raise her peacefully. Disobey me and you'll I can be worse then what Kaorinite was doing to you." With this said she let herself walk a few feet before giving into exhaustion and collaspsing into Yues arms. The inners watched as the outters disappeared with their new assignment, somehow they knew they'd see them again soon. For now though they had an exhausted princess to spoil for saving their butts.

When Kagome arrived home that night with Yue they were greeted by an extremely worried Seiya who had been watching the news all day. They told him that they'd been trapped in one of the buildings near the fight and hadn't been able to escape until help arrived after the battle. They escaped with a few bruises and were fine. That didn't stop him from worrying but calmed down his anxiety a little. The girls let him worry himself a bit more before finally getting fed up with the lectures in safety and cell phone usage before clobbering him with pillows. Again the girls ordered fast food and put a movie on, eventually Yue turned in first truly exhausted from the day .

After the movie credits finished rolling on screen, Kagome and Seiya got to work on cleaning up the popcorn scattered across the floor and couch. As she worked she felt she was being watched so she turned around and found Seiya watching her with a distant look. "What?" Kagome questioned him. He shrugged and went with his cleaning before he was back to watching her again.

Kagome starting to get a little irritated again asked him. "Seriously what is it? Whats wrong?"

Seiya sighed and sat on the couch with his head in his hands and replied. "Its you. Thats whats wrongs."

Now irritated Kagome rose a single eyebrow at him to explain. So he went on. "You were trapped under a building close to a life and death situation for hours and yet here you are acting like you haven't been through something like that! How can you be so calm?"

Kagome took in a breath and sat down by him. "I can't spend my life worrying about everything little thing that could mean life or death. I have to live it to find out. I have to be calm or otherwise I'd freak out and no one wants an emotional teen girl on their hands now do they?" She told him gently.

Seiya gave a helpless smile at this before sitting back and letting an arm rest across his eyes. "I don't mind an emotional teen girl. You can come to me you know. You've been so kind to help me that its only fair if I do the same. Like you told me, your not alone in this."

Kagome was stunned by smiled at him and let herself relax against the couch as well. The two fell into a comfortable silence. It was Seiya who broke it. "Can you sing me a song?" He requested to her quietly. Seeing her startled look he went on. "I've never heard you sing before and you must be good to be so popular. I know that like you said we can't spend our lives worrying when our end is near but I'd like to hear you sing atleast once."

Kagome gazed at him before getting up and walking to her room. Thinking it was a no Seiya gets up to turn into bed but then he catches sight of Kagome coming back with a beautiful acoustic guitar in hand. She nudges him over to the small open window area where a few comfortable chairs are. She sits down with her guitar in hand and starts strumming to make sure its still in tune. She glanced at him before speaking. "Just one song tonight. I think this song may help you. Its from a first album, its called Better."

_There's a bottle on the shelf, talkin' to me_

_Sayin', "Come over here, you can have a drink"_

_We can make it through this lonely night together_

_But that's a road I don't wanna go back down_

_And I hate myself for what I'm thinkin' now_

_Hey, it's just one night, it's not like it's forever_

_I just wanna feel better_

_I just wanna feel good, feel alright_

_Feel anything but what I feel tonight_

_I just wanna move on with my life_

_And put the pieces back together_

_I just wanna feel better_

_All these pictures running through my head_

_From the way he loved to the way he left_

_Not a single day goes by, I don't miss him_

_When the lonely gets to be too much_

_I try to kill the pain with a stranger's touch_

_Though I know I won't forget him altogether_

_I just wanna feel better_

_I just wanna feel good, feel alright_

_Feel anything but what I feel tonight_

_I just wanna move on with my life, And put the pieces back together_

_I just wanna feel better_

_I know there's gonna come a day_

_When he's still gone and it's okay_

_I just wanna feel good, feel alright_

_Feel anything but what I feel tonight_

_I just wanna move on with my life, And put the pieces back together_

_I just wanna feel better_

_I just wanna feel better_

Kagomes voice slowly drifted off from her singing. Seiya wore a face of peace, he had never known the voice of an angel till now. Something in him jerked at the familiar sound of her voice but again he didn't recongnize it or understand it. He just knew somehow he had heard her sing to him before elsewhere. Kagome realizing he was falling asleep startled him awake with a gentle touch. He nodded his head to and said goodnight. Kagome watched him go before she herself went to bed as well.

AN: And there you are folks! Kagome is sailor cosmos! What do you think? Next chapter will be a break from the fighting for girls and instead a bit of party time instead! So until the next time I get around to posting a new chapter, please review all you like!


	15. Chapter 14 Wild Parties!

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write. I also don't own the song Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera or the song Give It Up by Arianna Grande and Elizabeth Gilllies.

Chapter 14: Wild Parties!

**Previously**

Seiya wore a face of peace, he had never known the voice of an angel till now. Something in him jerked at the familiar sound of her voice but again he didn't recongnize it or understand it. He just knew somehow he had heard her sing to him before elsewhere. Kagome realizing he was falling asleep startled him awake with a gentle touch. He nodded his head to and said goodnight. Kagome watched him go before she herself went to bed as well.

**Now**

_"Sorry I'm late. It took me a bit longer because there were more guards running around and stationed about our quarters tonight. How'd the talk with your mother go?" Fighter asked her beloved as she wrappped her arms around her. Midoriko smiled weakly and turned into Fighters embrace seeking comfort from the tears that still threatened to fall from her eyes. _

_"She won't stop the marriage contract. She's against us, all she cares about are her own political ambitions and not an ounce of my happiness!" Midoriko cried into Fighters warmth. Fighters grip tightened as tried to calm to torment of emotions from both herself and her beloved in her arms. She knew that on appearences Queen Selenity was spoken as a gentle and kind queen but one whose own ambitions were gotten even to the point of cruelty. Her princess didn't deserve this, to be tied to a man who she didn't love let alone love her. Prince Xiang had no problem breaking the marriage contract but Queen Selenity refused to let it happen._

_ Fighter let her beloved calm down before speaking in a quiet tone. "I guess this means we'll have to runaway then."_

_Midorikos head shot up to stare at her lover in shock so Fighter continued on. "Come one lets do it. Lets run away and get married. Any proper priest or priestess will bound our souls together when we pass the soul mate test. Lets runway together and be happy!"_

_Midoriko staring made Fighter nervous and as she was about to call it all off as a joke Midoriko spoke up. "Where could we run? We would only get so far before my guards would come for us. We wouldn't even make to Illysium, let alone outside the galaxy before we'd be caught!"_

_Fighter gave a silent sigh of relief that her love was with her and over worrying herself as well. She smiled gently at her rambling love before taking Midorikos face into her hands and slowly kissing her to quiet her. Midoriko let herself fall into the kiss her lover gave her and closed her eyes to enjoy it. After a few minutes the two finally came back up for air. Fighter spoke again with a grin. "I know that love, but honestly we don't have to go that far. You're great friends with the royal Earth family despite relations between them and your mother, they'd welcome us and would be happy to watch the bonding. Theres also Saturn as well. Princess Hotaru is your best friend and her father is more loyal to you then your mother, they to would help us. As a matter of fact it was your bestfriends idea to runaway, she said her father would do the binding himself and would not speak a word of it to Queen Selenity. So what do you say love? Should we go get married or stay here and let our life be controlled?"_

_Midoriko answered Fighter with a bright smile. 'Lets runaway, lets runaway not just tonight but now!"_

_Fighter smiled back at her and together the two quietly alerted Fighters two sisters and her leader Sailor Kimoku before the group snuck off from the castle. Once a distance from the white moon castle Midoriko and her elite guard focused their energy and soon they disappeared in a quiet flash of light. Leaving no trace of their disappearence but if you looked into the sky you'd see several shinning stars shooting rapidly across the sky._

Kagome was jostled from her dream with a shout as Usagi and the inner scouts all landed on her with shouts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" She screamed in suprise and the scouts laughed at her reaction. From the doorway a sleepy eyed Yue and wide eyed Seiya watched in fascination as Usagi and the inners tickled and picked on the birthday girl. It had been a month since their last battle and the disappearence of the outter scouts. No one could find where they had gone, even their civilian forms had retreated into nothingness. However no one worried because Kagome had finally given the scouts the run down on the outters and so no one worried about them. Now it was Kagomes eighteenth birthday and all her friends and family planned to keep the birthday girl busy all day!

After pushing the girls off her Kagome retreated into her bathroom for a quick morning shower. Downstairs the girls helped Lita finish the suprise breakfest for the birthday girl, though they kept Usagi and Seiya out of the kitchen in fear one would be clumsy enough to cause a fire.

The inner scouts and Usagi had met Seiya a few weeks before when they had snuck into Kagome's penthouse unannounced and had found a half naked Seiya, only in a pair of boxers, coming out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. It was a very funny experience to say the least and it revealed Seiyas minor crush on Kagome to the scouts who were now scheming away at getting the two together.

_**Flash Back**_

**Before Seiya could speak a word he was chased into hiding in Kagomes room unaware that Kagome was showering there. Because Kagomes room was sound proofed she never heard the yelling from the scouts outside and so continued to shower undisturbed. Yue on the other hand had wondered from her room and heard the screeching and had quickly ran upstairs prepared to transform only to find blushing inners whom were pounding on Kagomes locked door yelling about perverts and rescuing Kagome. Exasperated Yue gave the scouts a glare to calm down and explained who the "perv" was and why he was there.**

** Seiya himself still locked in Kagomes room sighed not sure if it was safe or not to open the door or not. He glanced around Kagomes bedroom and sighed to himself in relief that it was empty and lied down on the bed until it was safe to leave. He had fallen into a light sleep that went undisturbed by Kagome as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Kagome not noticing the sleeping visitor on the bed, let her towel drop so she could put on her undergarments. Seiya himself stirred and gave a gasp at the sight presented to him. Kagome hearing the gasp turned and nearly screamed at the sight of Seiya on her bed drooling at her.**

** Seiya realizing he was drooling at the sight of a naked Kagome averted his eyes, and clumsily got out of bed and tried to explain why he was there. Kagome didn't give him a chance though as she grabbed her towl put it on and started stalking over to the blushing Seiya who was backed against the door. Unnoticed to him he had accidentally unlocked the bedroom while trying to escape Kagome's wrath. On the other side of the door in the hallway, Yue who heard the click of the door unlocking tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge against Seiyas weight so Yue had Rei and Lita help her push against it. **

** When the door was pushed open it sent Seiya into Kagome, and while trying to reach for something to grab onto he accidentally grabbed Kagomes towel and pulled it off of her. The inners and Usagi were treated to the sight of a half naked deeply blushing Seiya on top of a dazed and naked Kagome who once reazling what had happened turned a deep shade of red as well. The scouts looked to one another before falling down laughing at the sight. Yue and Chibi-Usa averted their gazes while grinning and laughing at their future families antics. And Kagome who finally got her bearing pushed a nose bleeding and passed out Seiya off her and stomped into her bathroom while slamming the door.**

_**End of Flash Back**_

The girls never let Seiya live that moment down and would still endlessly tease Seiya about it when Kagome wasn't in hearing distance. Kagome knew how to get revenge on them and had done so after the first few times the girls had tried to tease her about it. After several embarassing pranks the girls finally learned not to tease her about it. For now they happily just schemed about getting the two together. Weeks afer that incidental first meeting and much observation made by the proclaimed scout of love, everyone could see that the two seemed to have an unspoken connection they've had never seen before, and not even with Usagi and Mamoru.

The girls listened as Kagome's footsteps came from the stairs and watched as her eyes widened at the stack of her favorite strawberry belgium waffles that were decorated with strawberries and syrup to spell out happy birthday. She gave a watery smile to the girls which the girls returned and thanked them before sitting down and started to eat. Everyone followed her example and ate their own breakfest before it got cold. Breakfest was full of laughter and planning for what the girls were going to do for the day. Most of it involved shopping which Seiya cringed at but would go along willingly so not to spoil the birthday girls day, followed by a picnic lunch where gifts would be given, and finally a kareoke session at the arcade who had just installed a small stage and kareoke system. They couldn't do anything that night because Kagomes mother wanted her over for a family dinner or thats what Kagome believed.

Only Yue wouldn't be going on the girls excursions with excuses of having to finish the final details of the relase party for Kagomes newest album, which was only two days away. Before everyone left the pent house Kagomes kitchen phone rang, it was her mother wishing her a happy birthday and making sure that Kagome knew what time to over for dinner. After speaking quietly with her mother, Kagome hung the phone up and was out the door with the girls and Seiya.

The girls shopping trip was filled with laughter and fun. The girls relentlessly focused on getting Kagome a new wardrobe. Everytime Kagome popped out the dressing room wearing something ultra short and revealing Seiya would go red setting off the girls into a frenzy of laughter. The girls even went to Victorias Secret which Seiya had red faced refused to enter much to everyones amusement. However when they went to find dress for the release party it was time for Seiya to be stunned then red. Kagome wore a one shoulder that stopped a three inches above her one shoulder dress was a silver silk dress with blue lace and pearl beading over it which brought out Kagomes eyes, and was also above the knees to show off her legs. The one shoulder sleeve was long and flowed out at the wrist, in all it was perfection on Kagome. The dress made Kagome look like a model on the runaway, and all the girls and Seiya could do was stare.

Uncomfortable with the staring Kagome asked hesitantly what they thought of the dress. The girls snapped out of their staring and started rambling off about possible shoes and accessories for the dress. Accepting the girls ramblings as approval Kagome disappeared into the dressing room to change. Seiya remained silent and thoughtful for rest the shopping trip. There was just something so familiar about this amazing girl who had helped since the moment he woke up in the hospital but he could not figure out why.

The girls seperated temporarily to drop off their things before the rejoined at the park where Lita awaited with plenty of food and a birthday cake. Even Yue had managed to leave her busy schedule to celebrate Kagomes birthday. Finally it came to opening gifts and everyone settled down. Kagome opened each one in delight of what each person had gotten for her, only Yue hadn't given her a gift saying that hers would come later.

Usagi had gotten her a collection of manga that she knew Kagome would like, and Chibi-Usa gave her a perfume she knew her future aunt adored. From Rei she recieved a couple of protection charms, the priestess accepted the hug from her with a shy smile. Though Rei and Usagi were very vocal with one another, but to her fellow priestess Rei was very shy but this only endeared her more to Kagome. Kagomes face turned bright red when she opened Minakos gift and refused to show everyone what it was. Seiya though managed to sneak around and grab the gift from where Kagome was hiding it. When he got it it was taken from his hands and Usagi pulled out what had her sister blushing. What she pulled out had Seiya and Kagome blushing while the others cackled in laughter. It was a pure white bikini from Victorias secret, the top covered very little. Ami had gotten Kagome an adorable sterling silver bracelet with the nine planets, the moon, and the sun. Lita herself had gotten Kagome a book on Italian cooking seeing as Italian was a favorite of Kagomes. Seiyas gift was a small eight pointed star locket with a crescent moon on it which Kagome absolutely loved. The others startled by how close it resembled Kagomes royal insignia asked where he had gotten it and he quietly confessed to browsing a flea market and one of the street vendors had given it too not taking any money. Kagome immediately put on the locket already loving how familiar it felt against her neck. When she tried to open it though it wouldn't budge, she shrugged it off and figure it was probably old so it would have to go to a jewler and have it opened by an expert.

After the girls finished with the food they gathered everything up and headed towards the arcade for some serious Kareoke time. Luckily with a little persuasion Andrew had agreed to the reserving the entire arcade for the afternoon in exchange for an autograph from his favorite singer, Serenade. After Andrew calmed down from his initial fan girl reaction to actually meeting Kagome in person and given an autograph, he left the group to tend to the drinks. The girls all had fun at daring each other to singing embarassing songs. Eventually they got around to daring Seiya to go up and sing, and thought he argued he eventually gave in and got up on stage. He nervously watched as Minako slyly picked out a song for him to sing and paled once the song lyrics came on screen. He glared at Minako before taking a deep breath and started to sing.

_Oh, yeah  
Oh!_

[Verse 1:]  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

[Chorus:]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

[Verse 2:]  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

[Chorus:]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

[Bridge:]  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

[Chorus:]  
Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger 

Once he finished the girls though impressed with how well he could sing couldn't help but giggle at how cruel Minako had been at making him sing the female parts of the song meant for a duet. In all it was still a good performance and Kagome was happy to compliment the miserably red Seiya. Next up was Kagome and Rei who were dared to sing a duet by Andrew who had joined in the fun. They smirked to themselves as they looked through the song book once they decided on a song.

_Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh_

_You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

[Both:]  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

[Both:]  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

[Both:]  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

[Both:]  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

[Both:]  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH! 

Everyone aside from Seiya watched in amusement as the two girls tormented Andrew while singing. Seiya just glared in jealously at Andrew even though he didn't know why it upset him so much to watch Kagome pick on the other guy. After they finished singing, the others followed with more performances. Some decent while others weren't as good. It was close to six when everyone finally headed home exhausted from a long day of fun.

As Kagome and Seiya reached her pentsuite, Kagomes phone rang. Her mother called her telling that there were change of plans for the night. Kagome listened idly as she made her way to her room and when she opened her door she was stunned to find an unknown evening gown hanging by her mirror for her. She questioned her mother about the dress who admitted that it was a suprise but she needed to wear it. Sesshomaru would be sending a car to pick her up in an hour and a half so she better hurry and get ready. Kagome glared at her phone when her mother hung up, only her mom could get away with ordering her around. She sighed to herself and did as her mother ordered and got ready for whatever her mother and Sesshomaru had planned.

Downstairs in the kitchen Yue and Seiya both properly dressed for the suprise that Sesshomaru had planned awaited for Kagome. The car had arrived ten minutes ago and Yue was starting to get impatient with how long Kagome was taking. She yelled for Kagome to hurry only to recieve a yell back to wait. Just as Yue was about to get ready and yell again, Kagome slowly made her way down the stairs. Yue's jaw dropped at how beautiful her future mother looked, though she had always known her mother to be be called a goddess, it still never stopped amazing her how gorgeous her mother was. Her grandmother had certainly picked the right gown for her mother to wear.

Seiya not hearing Yue say a word turned around to see why there was no fuss and his jaw reached the floor as well. Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a floor length royal blue gown. The gown was a deep royal blue with an off shoulder neckline, around her neck was still the locket Seiya had given her, she wore the charm bracelet Ami had given her, and had shooting star earrings. Her make up was minimal with only some silvery eye shadow, and dark eyeliner to bring out her eyes. She wore her hair in up which showered down from a bun in curls, in all she looked amazing. Kagome gave Seiya a confused smile at his staring which shook him out of his shock and he offered her his arm. She took it and off they left for whatever Sesshomaru had planned for her.

When the car came to a stop Seiya graciouly helped Kagome out whose eyes widened at the sight of Sesshomarus mansion. She let Yue and Seiya take to the ballroom which had no light on. Confused to why they were entering an empty dark room Kagome turned to ask but was suprised when the lights came on and all her friends and family, humans and demons alike, shouted "SUPRISE!" Her mother came up to her with a smile and hugged her while wishing her a happy birthday, and everyone else followed. Sesshomaru was the last to make an appearence and when he did Kagome rolled her eyes at him before lecturing him for throwing a stupid ball for her eighteenth birthday. He only nodded his head as if he was listening and eventually Kagome gave up.

Kagome was happy to see that all her friends from her trip to the fedual era was there, including their kids and grandkids. She also danced with whomever asked her. In all she was having a lot of fun. Seiya eventually got around to asking her to dance and once she was in his arms she paid no attention to her surroundings, just the familiar warmth of the arms around her.

Across the room Kagomes mother sat watching her little girl have the time of her life. Yue seeing her grandmother by herself took the chance to sit down by her. They had been introduced earlier in the month when Sesshomaru had started to plan the birthday ball for Kagome, and Kagomes mother was more then happy to learn about her future granddaughter. The two took in the sight of Kagome and Seiya swaying gently with the music lost to only their own world. "She will be very happy with him won't she?" Kagomes mothers voice broke the peace. Yue turned her head to her grandmother and with a smile gave a silent nod and that was all her grandmother needed.

Kagome let herself be led from the dance floor as Seiya left to get something to drink for the two of them. Lost in her thoughts she never noticed a familiar figure in red step behind her and tap her shoulder. It was only his voice that jolted her from her thoughts. "Oy woman are you just going to stand there and daydream like a fool or will you dance with me?" Kagomes thoughts came to a halt when she heard this familiar voice. Slowly she turned and was stunned to find a silver haired and gold eyed half demon in a red tux awaiting an answer.

"Inuyasha?!" was all Kagome could mumble out before she jumped into his awaiting arms. She hugged the half demon tightly who started to complain about air circulation but despite his protests his posture and grip on her told her and everyone else otherwise what he was feeling at seeing his old friend again.

Seiya who had just turned around from getting drinks stared in an unknown emotion at the unfamiliar stranger who had Kagome in his arms. Before he could make his way over he was stopped by Yue and Kagomes mother. They shook their heads at him and led him over to the table they had been sitting at. When questioned at who the silver haired man was they explained that he was one of Kagomes bestfriends she hadn't seen in a long time, and was also married. Though the thought of the man being married eased him somewhat of the unfamiliar feeling he had in his chest, Seiya still watched the two from a distance with a slight glare.

Inuyasha led Kagome out to dance to a slow paced song. The two danced quietly enjoying the familiarity of the other until the song was over before returning to where Kagome had been waiting for Seiya. "How've you been? Wheres Kikyo? Sesshomaru never told me much about what happened to you other then you married Kikyo and that she was going to be a half demon." Kagome questioned her old friend.

Inuyasha gave her a small grin before he answered. "I've been doing alright. Kikyo passed away fifty years after you left. She was offered to become a half demon so that she'd live as long as me but she wanted to remain human for her sister and the village. After she died I wondered around for a bit before my bastard brother decided to finally apologize for being an ass all those years and let me stay at the Western Palace with him. I help him run the family business now though I'm stationed across seas in London. Been trying to keep the rugrats outta trouble to."

"Rugrats?" Kagome questioned him with a not so gentle nudge to the ribs.

Inuyasha glared at he before he continued on. "After Kikyo I met another half demon, Kira, and she became my mate. Though she waited until the the past twenty years to pop out a couple of brats." Though he grumbled this you could tell how proud he was of his mate and kids. He went on to talk about them and Kagome listened happy that her friend had finally found someone he was happy with. As the night came to an end Kagome promised Inuyasha that she'd love to meet Kira and his kids one day in London.

Kagome exhausted from a fun filled day with friends and an greater night of family was slowly drifting off by time people started to head home. Her gifts were already packed away in to be taken home, aside from her mothers and Sesshomarus gifts which Kagome loved the most. Her mother had some how been able to afford to give her a customized YamahaYZF R1 motorcycle that was all back with blue shooting stars, it could go up to 186mph and was the fifth fastest motorcycle in the world! Sesshomarus was much more pricey he had given her a car that was set to be relased for sale not for another two years was an Aston Martin Vanquish Volante convertible which was a solid cobalt blue. Neither of which she'd be driving home tonight because of exhaustion. As soon as she got home, she was quick to undress and collaspse into bed. Seiya and Yue did the same, the next two days were going to be busy ones.

_LineLineLine_

**The Next Day**

Kagome slept in until noon the next day still exhausted from the day and night before she dragged herself into her shower and let the water cascade down. Just as she was drying her hair she was startled by the sound Kryptonite playing from across the room where her phone was charging. Groaning she turned off her hair dryer and made her way over to her phone. When she answered she was startled to hear Harukas voice telling in quick cold sentences to be at the last battle sight at sundown before the call was disconnected. Kagome tried to call Haruka back but got a disconnected tone. Quickly she alerted Yue and the inners about the meeting, wondering why the outters had waited a month to contact her and what it was they wanted.

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long for the update been busy with work and life. This chapter was bit harder to write cause I wanted it to be just right. Usually battle scenes are the hardest to write for me but the this chapter and the next which is coming soon are a break from them. Hope everyone loved the songs chosen for the kareoke sessions, I couldn't really determine what better song to embarass Seiya with then moves like jagger, though I was tempted to use the song by Adam Lambert For Your Entertainment! Tell me what you think by reviewing and stay tuned for the next update! Oh and if you want pictures of the dresses I choose for Kagome to wear I'll see about putting them on my profile.


	16. Chapter 15: Confrontations

The Eternal Guardian

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, but I thank those wonderful writers for creating such great stories that help inspire those who want to write. I also don't own the song Sassy by Kat Graham.

Chapter 15 Confrontations and Explanations

**Previously**

Kagome slept in until noon the next day still exhausted from the day and night before. She dragged herself into her shower and let the water cascade down. Just as she was drying her hair she was startled by the sound Kryptonite playing from across the room where her phone was charging. Groaning she turned off her hair dryer and made her way over to her phone. When she answered she was startled to hear Harukas voice telling in quick chopped sentences to be at the last battle sight at sundown before the call was disconnected. Kagome tried to call Haruka back but got a disconnected tone. Quickly she alerted Yue and the inners about the meeting, wondering why the outters had waited a month to contact her and what it was they wanted. They had never acted like this in the past before.

**Now**

The day had passed by slowly as Kagome had awaited for sunset to come and after giving Seiya a flimsy excuse both Yue and Kagome set off to meeting the others across town. Kagome let Yue drive her sapphire mustang not entirely trusting her future daughter to drive her new Aston Martin, while she herself got a thrill at riding her new Yamaha. Her father had driven a Yamaha and had always sworn by it, so it was a bit hereditary for her to love her new Yamaha. Yue and Kagome parked their vehicles a block away so that they wouldn't draw to much attention. They ducked into an alley transforming before heading towards the meeting spot where the inners, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, and Tuxedo Mask awaited. Luna and Artemis had come along as well wanting to hear what the Outters had to say about their disappearing act.

They waited as the sun went down and still waited as the moon shone bright in the sky. Just as they were about to give up the Earth beneath them rumbled and a voice rang out "WORLD SHAKING!" The attack headed towards Sailor Cosmos who dodged it and immediately everyone went on defense. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto stepped at from the shadows of the rubble that still remained from the battle a month ago. All was still and silent everyone aside from the outters were on the defense.

Neptune took a step and smirked as the others tensed "Deep Submerge!" She called out sending the attack at Cosmos who again dodged, and had to dodge Uranus who went after her with her sword. Pluto appeared from out of nowhere and sent "Pluto deadly Scream" at Cosmos who not able to dodge put her staff in front of her and took the attack head on. When the inners tried to rush to Cosmos side they were held back by Yue who shook her head at them. She didn't respond to their pleas and continued to watch the outters and Cosmos battle.

Cosmos angered by the onslaught from her trusted guard immediately went on the attack when Uranus world shaking failed to hit her and had accidentally tripped Neptune up. When Neptune tried to send out a deep submerge at her Cosmos smirked and reflected it with her staff as Neptunes mirror would. She did this to each attack sent at her before she sent out her own once the three were back to back to one another. "Reverbrate for me, Cosmic Shaking!" It was Cosmos own form of World shaking but it split the Earth open and she sent it at the three unprepared soldiers sending them to their knees.

Cosmos eyes glowed silver as she approached the shaky outters and she sent another attack at them, this time her own form of deep submerge. "Be submerged by the wrath of the tide, Cosmic Fury!" A hurricane rained down from the sky an swept the three struggling outters from the into the sky.

While the hurricane held the struggling soldiers Cosmos called out again, this time a much more deadly attack, her own version of Plutos deadly scream. "Know that the heavens sing for me, Cosmic Serenade!" This attack glowed brightly and in the shape of a nightingale hit the trapped soldiers sending them crashing down into the Earth that healed itself from Cosmos previous Earth splitting attack.

Sailor Moon and the others watched all this in horror and confusion and though they wanted to stop the silver eyed Cosmos they couldn't because Sailor Polaris and Sailor Mini Moon held them back from doing so. They could only watch as Sailor Cosmos approached the bleeding outters who struggled to even sit up right, and they could only listen to every word she calmly and coldly spoke. "You have trespassed against the cosmic law of soldiers, and sinned against the crown heir of the silver millenium. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

It took the outters a few minutes to gather their wits after being tossed around several times by Cosmos and it was Uranus who finally got to her knees and replied while looking into the eyes of the silver eyed cosmos. "State our crimes. We have done nothing against the crown, nothing against Princess Celestia but our duty!"

Cosmos head titled curiously at the broken outters and in a monotone voice replied "Attempted murder of a fellow soldier, attacking a fellow without intention to simply disarm, plotting against and ignoring your orders from Princess Serenity aka Sailor Moon, and attacking the soldier of justice without provocation. Princess Celestia of the Silver Millenium died a thousand years ago and will remain dead. The current crown heirs are Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, of which one you ignored all reasoning with. How do you plead guilty or not guilty? Speak the truth and I will be lenient with you."

In a pleading tone Neptune spoke. "Please Princess! You are alive and crown heir not Serenity! We were only doing what we thought best and if that meant killing Saturn before she awakened and repeated her actions at destroying everyone again without orders then we'd do it to keep you safe! The inners and Sailor Moon had no right to be a part of the battle involving our relics! You maybe Cosmos but we needed to know you could fight! We're not guilty!"

The tension grew as an angry look took over Sailor Cosmos face, her eyes glowed brighter and she pointed her staff at the the wounded soldiers in front of her. Her voice which had been monotonous and cold now could freeze the artic let alone time itself as she spoke with disgust in her voice to the group in front of her. "I will not repeat myself again. Princess Celestia is dead, pronounced dead by Queen Selenity of the Silver Millenium a thousand years ago, and has remained dead. The current crown heir to the Silver Milleium is Princess Serenity and she deserves respect which you do not seem to have for her. As for Sailor Saturn she had orders, my orders a thousand years ago. I knew what was to come and gave her those olders before my death. The inners and Sailor Moon had every right to defend this planet as they live on it, and you should have put your pride aside and listened to them. I defeated the enemy where you could not, attacking me unprovoked will not happen again. You are found guilty and will be punished accordingly. Had you pleaded guilty I would have spared you of punishment and only stripped you of all powers and memories. May you find peace with your actions."

Everyone watched frightened at what Cosmos was doing, even Sailor Polaris and though she wanted to stop her she knew she couldn't and had to wait for the events to unfold. Cosmos staff glowed the same silver that her eyes did and sent a powerful beam at the outters who were to injured to move. Everyone could only watch in horror as a brilliant light shined from the moon and hit the outters as well, the two powers together blinded everyone. When the light calmed down and everyone could look again they were stunned to find a calm Cosmos standing by three healed outters, but what made everyone gasp was the transparent form of a smiling Queen Selenity that Cosmos was glaring at.

Everyone except for Sailor Polaris and Cosmos immediately got to their knees and bowed before the ghost of the dead queen. Cosmos whose eyes had returned to their normal silver blue walked over to stand protectively by Sailor Polaris side. Luna and Artemis sent a pleading look to Cosmos and Polaris demanding they show respect but Cosmos shook her head even though Polaris looked on in slight discomfort unsure of what to do. It was Queen Selenitys voice that broke the looks from Luna and Artemis as she spoke to Cosmos. "Even now after all these years you're still angry with me, aren't you my daughter?"

After she spoke these words a brilliant light surrounded Cosmos and when it died down everyone was amazed to find her transformed into her princess form. Princess Midoriko stood tall and proud in a long pale silver silk one shoulder long sleeve draped dress. It had beading of diamonds along the neckline and draped one shoulder sleeve. What caught everyones attention was that one her forehead her insignia only held the eight pointed star and no crescent moon of the white moon kingdom. In her hand was the same staff she used as Cosmos. Again however she didn't bow down and refused to let Polaris to do so either.

"Why did you intervene Mother? Your time has passed as did your daughter Celestias. I nor my daughter will bow down." Midoriko told the ghost of Queen Selenity in a cool tone that was worse then when she gave her sentence to her outters. Everyone gaped at this amount of disrespect towards the dead queen, but the queen only smiled sadly and shook her head.

"We all make mistakes my daughter, you and I both have made our share of them. I didn't intervene. I simply used some of the healing power you sent to the outters to help strengthen my own. You are right to be angry and you are right to declare Serenity as my heir and to proclaim Celestia dead. But Celestia was only the name to the crown heir of the silver millenium, you my daughter are alive and well. I do not ask for you or my granddaughter to bow to me, I wouldn't expect you to after all I put your and your soul mate through in the past. But that is the past and I think its time you explained to everyone what really happened a millenia ago." Selenity told her eldest daughter gently.

Midoriko sighed and stopped glaring at the dead queen to glance around at the confused faces of the sailor soldiers. She motioned for them to stand and though they glanced nervously at the dead queen who gave them a peaceful nod, they did so and turned to Midoriko for an explanation. She turned to the outters who were standing akwardly from the inners and rolled her eyes at their hesitance, perhaps she had made her disapproval of their actions a little too much, before she pulled them into a hug silently letting them know they were forgiven. They tensed before accepting their princesses gesture.

After a silent nudge from Queen Selenity, Midoriko stepped away from the outters before she spoke. "I know that I haven't completely explained what happened in my final days of the silver millenium, and have left several gaps. There are some I cannot remember but what I can I will show you rather then explain." As she said this she turned to look at the outters and gave them a small smile. "I did give orders for Saturn to drop her glaive before my death because I knew what was coming. Watch my memories and it'll explain everything." With this said she closed her eyes and focused before she started to glow. Everyone was blinded by her light before it went dark and then the memories played out in front of them.

**Inside of Midorikos Memories**

_"Mother must we really be here?" A fourteen year old Celestia questioned her mother as they stepped foot into the ruby palace the Martian royal family. _

_The queen looked to her eldest daughter in fondness. She had grown so fast over the years and was already a strong warrior. She also knew she was fated to lose her as decreed by a Martian soothsayer of whom she hadn't seen since her daughters birth and whom her first husband had brought news of a heart breaking prophecy four years after her daughters birth. She shook her head at her daughter and told her patiently. "Yes. Todays the birthday of the Princess of Mars. It is time for her to take on her soldier duties and to start training. While I do the ceremony why don't you take a walk around. Maybe you can visit their gardens, they are some of the most beautiful in the galaxy."_

_Celestia sighed and after greeting the royal family and wishing the little martian princess a happy birthday, was left to explore the Martian Palace. She wished she could've finally met the elite guard her father had promised her before his death years ago. She could barely remember him but from what she did she knew she was much like him. As Celestia wondered about the palace going further away from it, she came upon a temple that seemed abandoned and out of place. Something nagged at her and curiousity won over caution and so she went in to see what it was that called to her._

_ As she got further into the temple she came to a set of double doors that opened slowly for her on their own and a voice called from inside. "Come in small princess, my little fated one. Come in, we have much to discuss you and I." Celestia walked in slowly taking unsure steps what welcomed her was the soothsayer she had seen as a child with her father while visiting Illysium. _

_ The enshrouded soothsayer sat on her knees and beckoned the curious princess over. Celestia gave a bow of respect before sitting down across from the soothsayer. She sat quietly and let the soothsayer do the talking. "We meet again little princess, fated one of the divine. What has brought you to me today, little one? What is it that weighs heavily on your mind?" The soothsayer questioned the girl._

_ Celestia was slightly startled at the knowing voice of the soothsayer but she did as asked and told her what weighed on her mind. "My mother is going to make me marry a prince of her choosing to gain another ally against Earth. I wish to marry someone I love but I fear that won't happen. She has me fight for her own bidding when I wish to fight only to protect the innocent. Some of my actions...can be considered cruel." She told the soothsayer._

_ The soothsayer nodded her head in understanding. "One so young that has already seen a battlefield, and one that has led armies must make the decisions that other couldn't, young one. Where they may seem cruel sometimes they must be done regardless for the balance. Most royalty don't marry for love but for allies instead, what is it that makes you wish to marry for love? Could it be you have found it already and don't want to lose it?"_

_ Celestia shook her head at the soothsayer. "I don't know what love is. I know I feel it for my mother no matter how strained our relationship is, and for my little sister. I care greatly about my friends. I feel like theres someone I should meet. Someone who will...change my life for the better. Someone who I can love forever." _

_ The soothsayer nodded her head at the princesses words. "Do you remember the last time we met?" She questioned Celestia._

_ Celestia shook her head at the soothsayer and told her. "I know we meet ten years ago when my father took me to see Illysium but all I remember is a figure cloaked in red, nothing else."_

_ The soothsayer nodded in understanding before she stood up and left the room in search of something. Celestia didn't have to wait long before the soothsayer came back with an scroll. The soothsayer set it down on the small table and told Celestia to read the first portion of it._

_**A child born to the Moon and Divine,**_

_**Will be named celestial by mankind.**_

_**But she will be asked to be sacrificed,**_

_**So that life does not die.**_

_**The celestial must die so that justice can rise.**_

_"What is this?" Celestia asked the soothsayer in a trembling voice. Some part of her knew and understood it but she tried to deny it. _

_The soothsayer was quiet and replied to her. "This is the prophecy given at your birth, its your prophecy. Its about you my fated one." Celestia said nothing out of shock. So the soothsayer went on. "There are four prophecys about you in total my fated mine. You beloved by the gods, descended from them, you are divine. Read the next one, it is the one your father came to see me about ten years ago." Celestia read the next one which was distantly familiar to her._

_**Once the talismans have gathered,**_

_**And no soldier can stand.**_

_**The chalice will call upon it champion,**_

_**The eternal one.**_

_**Guardian of the Cosmos.**_

_**Her soul shall be linked to a star that will shine bright alongside her.**_

_**This star will fight for her but won't be allowed to die for her.**_

_**The union must not be fought or else death will come by invitation.**_

_**And the eternal one must accept willingly.**_

_Celestia knew why these words were familiar the soothsayer had warned her father, and her mother had argued with him about them being true. She remembered that the soothsayer had said four prophecys, these were only two. "Why are there only two when you said there would be four? The feeling I've been getting, is it about my star?" She questioned the soothsayer. _

_ The soothsayer calmly shook her head and responded. "I can only reveal each one when the time is right as commanded by the gods. Meet me on Saturn in five years to hear the third. At the end of days will the fourth be spoken about." The soothsayer would not say anymore and sent Celestia on her way. When Celestia met up with her angry mother because she had been away from the palace, she told her that she had been to the soothsayer. She made no mention of meeting the soothsayer again in five years after her mothers reaction. For her mother had paled at hearing the two prophecies repeated back to her from her daughter and she argued the validity of them. From then on things became more and more strained bewteen mother and daughter._

**End of Memories**

Everyone lurched back to reality, their faces held questions that Midoriko knew would be answer by another trip to her memories but she allowed a few to be asked. "What about the last two prophecies?" Mercury asked Midoriko shakily.

"I did go back to Saturn five years later, and the soothsayer was there waiting me. The last one she gave me was the one that spurred my actions to order the glaive being dropped. I didn't live long enough to hear that last one." Midoriko answered her.

"Who was that soothsayer exactly? That temple had been empty for years and there hadn't been a proper soothsayer from Mars in centuries!" Mars questioned both Queen Selenity and Princess Midoriko.

"I searched and looked for answers but found nothing on her. Its why I argued against the validity of the prophecies so much. I couldn't believe them if I couldn't verify that the person giving them wasn't a fake or an enemy." Queen Selenity spoke quietly to the scouts.

Once the scouts accepted her answer they turned to Princess Midoriko who smiled thinly and replied. "My father trusted the soothsayer when she was in the Illysium Palace. Only those of descended or chosen from the gods could be on palace grounds. The grounds were full of holy energy that would hurt anyone filled with ill intentions. As for her identity I knew. I found out as I let my soul be sealed into a cursed jewel, and I cannot reveal her identity until the fourth prophecy comes. But I can swear that she was truly a chosen of the gods."

"Why did you keep everything from us, we would've understood! Why didn't you trust us to help you avoid it? Even though you fulfilled the prophecies, justice never came until you awoke in this life as Sailor Cosmos!" Uranus pleaded to Midoriko tired of avoiding the question of the actions that had hurt the outters deeply.

Midoriko shook her head at the upset Uranus, out of all her senshi Uranus was the most emotional. "No it couldn't have been avoided and the prophecies came true as they were suppose to. The third one explains it all more I'll show you those memories so you understand more." With this said she glowed as she had before and everyone let the darkness over come them so that they could watch the memories.

**Inside Midorikos Memories**

_Midoriko giggled to herself as she watched the Princess of Saturn give her new wife and bonded the over protective speech. As she watched her soul mate squirm she felt the familiar beckoning call her as it had five years ago on Mars. She slipped away quietly from the small wedding party not noticing that she had gotten the Princess of Kimokus attention. She followed the beckoning which led her to a small room where a familiar red cloaked form awaited her. _

_The soothsayer greeted her. "Congratulations my fated one. Your father would be so proud of you. These years have truly flown by."_

_Midoriko gave the soothsayer a small smile and replied "Thank you but if it wasn't for you I think I'd be allowing my mother to control still and hurting my beloved more. You have the third prophecy now?"_

_The soothsayer was quiet which concerned Midoriko. "You have casted the name Celestia away when you defied your mother and bounded your soul to your star. The celestial has died before its time. The first prophecy cannot come true now, and the second cannot be fulfilled now in this life time either. You have condemed justice from rising. The third must be fulfilled to save the future and to ensure that the second shall happen there."_

_Midoriko stared in horror at what the soothsayer had said. "What do you mean the celestial has died before its time? My mother was defying the union of our souls so I came here and bounded them to fulfil the second! What is coming that justice must rise? Do I not do enough to keep this galaxy safe?"_

_The soothsayer shook her head at the princess in front of her. "Celestia was the celestial, the name given by your mother and father to protect the true name of your soul. When you casted it away it died instead of dying with you. Now you will only ever be known as Midoriko because Celestia has died and can never be brought back. Midoriko is the name of your soul that the celestial was to hide but now it cannot. And now evil forces plan to prevent justice from rising since they know who her mortal form is. What is coming cannot not be prevented. It will destroy the Silver Millenium unless the third prophecy comes true."_

_Midoriko sadly nodded as she was about to speak she heard a noise from the hall. With a practiced and quiet grace she opened the door to find a fellow red haired guardian of hers. "Kakyu how long were you there?" Midoriko questioned the leader of her elite guard._

_Before Kakyu could reply it was the soothsayer who spoke up. "She should be here to hear this. And the princess of saturn must be told later. What is coming will affect her and there are precautions that can be taken."_

_Midoriko nodded and then looked at Kakyu. "I'll explain everything later to you and Saturn later. But please speak a word to no one. This must be kept confidential." Kakyu hesitated but nodded her head in response. _

_Once the two girls were seated the soothsayer went on to business. "Now will you hear me? The third prophecy?" At the two girls nods the soothsayer spoke in a deeper tone unlike her normal._

_**The past will lay in ruins because the first was failed.**_

_**Death shall come and ask for a sacrifice,**_

_**She must give her life to the future.**_

_**So that the past will die,**_

_**Only to survive by deaths glaive.**_

_**Justice time shall come,**_

_**On swift wings when the second is present.**_

_**The future will see her mercy and kindness, **_

_**And the awakening of the divine.**_

_Kakyu could barely keep the gasp of horror from escaping and Midoriko accepted the prophecy with a sad nod. The soothsayer had one last thing to say before she left fate in Midorikos hands. "There isn't much time for the events to come. A great evil will descend on Earth and you must be there to stop it. It will destroy all you know of the Silver Millenium if the glaive is not dropped, if your not on Earth when the time comes. That is all I can tell you. We will meet one more time before your death, and a final time for the fourth to come. I leave it all up to you my fated one." With this the soothsayer left never to be seen again until Midorikos last night alive._

_**Time skip in memory land**_

_"Are you sure that its my glaive she spoke about?" Princess of Saturn questioned Kakyu and Midoriko. They nodded at her sadly. "Then when will I know when that time is? The punishment is death if I drop it at the wrong time." The princess of Saturn questioned._

_Midoriko sighed and rubbed her aching head with her hands before she replied. "I will go to Earth to battle whatever evil awaits me and will die to seal it, but another evil will stay manage to destroy the Silver Millenium. I need you to keep the others distracted when I leave for Earth they cannot stop me, they musn't if the future is to be saved. Drop the glaive when all the soldiers, and my sister and mother have fallen. Knowing my mother she'll use the Imperial crystal to seal the evil away when you feel the energy at that exact moment drop the glaive. The combined power will heal all the damage done by the evil and erase all traces of the silver millenium keeping the souls of the silver millenium safe until the time comes for them to be reborn."_

_Kakyu who had been silent up to now spoke up in an angered tone which was rather for the usually even tempered princess. "And what about me and fighter and the others? Are you going to leave us to our death and rebirth to? When you die fighter will never recover and will follow you to death!"_

_Midoriko was pale and grave and took her time to explain her plan for the Kimoku guard which her father had made her elite guard before his death. "You must take her and her sisters and return home." Kakyu tried to interupt but Midoriko went on. "Once I hear word of the evil invading Earth I will send word to you to say that the council on your home planet has called you and the others home because of a possible civil war. I will also send you with my chalice so that when I die the chalice will hide itself and the entire planet until the time comes for my rebirth. I shall enchant the chalice to do this and to put Kimoukusei to sleep for many centuries so that Fighter will not suffer long. On the day my soul is reborn the spell will be lifted and the chalice will return to a dormant state hidden until the talismans awaken it. Theres nothing else I can do about it. I have already been hearing some troubling news about Earth so the time is very very close."_

_Kakyu and the princess of Saturn who had calmed at Midorikos plan, paled as they found out that the time of Midorikos death was close. They knew there was nothing they could do to avoid it. They knew it all must happen to save the future, but it didn't mean it would hurt any less._

_**Time Skip in Memory Land-Day one of Midorikos end**_

_Midorikos eyes fluttered open as she listened to the sound of her lovers soft breathing next to her. It was still dark out though the sun was starting to peak on Earths horizzon. The sound of someone knocking at her door caught her attention, so without disturbing her sleeping beloved she snuck out of bed and grabbed a random piece of clothing to wear from the floor. She answered the door and found one of the servants of the royal Earth family who had graciouly allowed her and her wife to stay with awaiting with a message. She read the message with a continously growing pale face, the time had finally come. She gave a nod to the servant and shut the door to get dressed._

_ As quietly as she could she pulled out her blue fighting kimon and battle armor and got dressed. She left a note by the bedside for her lover to find before she left the bedroom. She knocked quietly on the bedroom door that contained the leader of her elite guard. Kakyu answered sleepily but once she saw Midoriko in her battle armor she let her in. Quietly they devised their plan and put it into action. Kakyu would leave today saying she recieved an urgent message from her home about civil war breaking out and would alert Saturn to keep the outters distracted. Midoriko would keep her updated on her communicator and once it got close enough to the final battle would have her three remaining soldiers be pulled back to Kimokusei._

_ And so their plans sprung into action, Kakyu left mid-day saying she was needed at her home planet immediately and would send word if she needed help from the star soldiers who were to remain on Earth with Midoriko until further orders. She alerted Saturn and spread rumors to Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto about possible invaders on the edges of the galaxy before continuing on her way home. Midoriko on Earth agreed to lead the human armies with her good friend the Earth prince Endymion against the demons attacking them. Her elite guard to helped in order to keep Midoriko safe. They fought long and hard into the night. Midoriko even managed to save a small fireball cat demon named Kiarra._

_**Time Skip Day Five**_

_Midoriko worked herself into an exhaustive state between fighting and purifying demons and healing the sick and dying. There was no end in sight to the endless stream of on coming demons. Somehow Saturn had managed to keep the other outter scouts at bay with the same rumors of invaders, and her elite guard still had no clue as the true nature of the situation. Just as the sun was setting and Midoriko was about to collapse and rest Endymion came to her with water and a familiar red cloaked woman. She nodded her head silently to Endymion in thanks and let him go off to destroy more demons._

_She sat silently staring into her water and let the soothsayer do the talking. The soothsayer took a seat next to her and spoke gravely. "I am sorry that this must happen to you. But it must happen for the greater good, for the balance to be kept. I think you already know how much time you have left don't you?"_

_At the soothsayers question Midoriko looked up and was suprised at the face staring back at her. "You are...!" Before she could say a word the soothsayer gave a sad smile and nodded. _The onlookers of these memories could not see the soothsayers face, it was only visible to Midoriko.

_"Yes but no one must know who I am. It would disrupt everything fate has planned for you, for all of us. You must understand though what is too happen in two days." The soothsayer told her._

_Midoriko nodded her head and let the soothsayer continue on. "In two days, on the final night the leader of the demons will present himself to fight you in a duel. You must accept. He is a part of the evil your father gave his life for to seal away and I am afraid that you must do the same. You two will reach a stalemate and before the sunrises to a third day you must call out to the gods to take your life as a sacrifice to seal away yours and the demons soul away. This will keep the demon at bay until the right time comes where he can be defeated for good. Spend as much time as you can with your beloved in the little time you have before sending her away. This is the last time we'll meet in this life time. The next time we meet everything will be clear and my identity revealed." With this said the soothsayer stepped out from the tent and left Midoriko to her thoughts. She got up and retrieved her communicator and told Kakyu to have call her soldiers home in two days before the night fell. _

_**Time Skip in Memory Land- Day 7**_

_The sun burned brightly on the exhausted and blood covered form of Midoriko and the few survivors of the battle. Next to her Endymion stood exhausted as well. The last of the small fry demons had finally been destroyed and it caused the remaining survivors to call for celebration. Midoriko knew it wasn't over, she knew that the leader had yet to come fourth but she didn't tell anyone because Fighter and her sisters were leaving soon to return to Kimokusei. She dragged herself to a private stream where she got cleaned up and as she was finished dressing she quickly dodged a burst of fire that came at her. She looked up to see a dragon demon in human form. She grabbed her sword and held it for protection. "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded of the demon._

_The demon chuckled dakrly and introduced himself. "Why little priestess I am the demon lord Magatsuhi, dragon of the northern skies. And are the casted away daughter of the great Moon Queen Selenity whose done nothing but give me trouble destroying my soldiers and delaying my plans."_

_Midoriko glared darkly at him and growled out. "What plans? Why are you here and what do you want from me?"_

_Magatsushi chuckled again with a leering look on his face as he replied. "Why little priestess to destroy the human family that rules this planet and soon the Moon kingdom as well. I wanted to see with my own eyes the blood thirsy priestess my minions had spoken of and come to my suprise shes the great beauty and former daughter of the Moon Queen I wish to destroy. If you come to me and become my mate I will spare your mothers and sisters lives when I take over the Earth and will let you rule beside me. So what do you say, join me or duel me to the death?"_

_Midoriko gave a snort of disgust to the demon and replied to him. "I will take that duel. Meet me here after the sun has set and the moon is full in the sky tonight and we will finish this once and for all!" Magatsuhi shrugged his shoulders at her refusal but accpted her challenge. Midoriko gave a sigh of relief before she head back to the camp where her lover was preparing to leave._

_ Her lover and her sister in laws stood side by side awaiting for their princess to finish her goodbyes. Midoriko gave a sad smile to a confused Healer and Maker before she kissed her Fighter deeply__**. **__Fighter concerned at the emotion Midoriko was showing questioned her. Midoriko shook her head and so Fighter made her promise to stay safe and to return to her. With a soft smile Midoriko did so and watched for the last time as she and her sisters vanished to travel home. When she turned around she came to find a serious looking Endymion._

_ "Whats going on Mido?" Endymion asked her using her nickname he had used since they had first met years ago. Midoriko tried to shake his concern off with a shake of her head and a fake smile but he wasn't having it. Finally she broke down and explained to him what was happening. He listened on silently and once she was finished hugged her tightly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked her._

_Midoriko looked at him and asked him one thing. "Promise me you'll protect Serenity." At his confused and guarded look she went on. "I know that my little sister has been sneaking down here to Earth and that you've been meeting with her. Promise me that if the Earth ever attacks the Moon that you will protect her." He gave a silent nod to the strong woman in his arms, he would always protect her sister the girl he was finding himself falling for._

_The remainder of the day passed on and as the sunset Midoriko recieved reassurance that Fighter and the others and made it safely and that they were being detained from any ongoing details. Midoriko thanked Kakyu one last time before she destroyed the communicator. As she left her tent for the last time she was suprised to find Kiarra and Endymion waiting for her outside. Endymion was there to say goodbye and Kiarra was there because she wanted to help fight with the woman whom had saved her. Midoriko gave a grim goodbye to Endymion and watched as Kiara burst into a ball of fire to become a large saber cat. She climbed on and was off to her death._

The onlookers watched Midorikos final battle and sacrifice in silence. Pain radiated from Queen Selenity as she had to watch her eldest daughters final moments.

_"I call upon Aramitama (courage), Nigimitama (friendship), Kushimitama (wisdom), Sakimitama (love), and to the gods whom represent them to hear my plea! I Midoriko daughter of Selenity and Kiyoshi, sacrifice my life to seal my soul and this demon away!" A brilliant light as the gods accepted Midorikos plea and once the light vanished all that remained was a hollow statuette of Midoriko and the demon, and a small pink marble that Kiarra sadly picked up._

_"Kiarra?" A voice called out to the saber tooth cat the cat looked around to find a transparent Midoriko. She gave a mournful meow and dropped the small marble. Midoriko smiled sadly at her most recent companion, and told her. "I don't have much time Kiarra soon I will be completely sealed with that jewel. It is called the shikon no tama let no evil hands take for it will only make the demon I fight in it stronger. I shall see you again in another lifetime my dear friend until then stay safe." With this Midoriko vanished from the demon cats sight._

_Across the galaxies on Kimoku Fighter was screaming in pain at the feeling of her soul mate being gone while all Healer and Maker could do was watch on in confusion. Slowly a form started to appear and they were shocked and sadened by who it was. A transparent Midoriko stood before them sadly and floated towards the crying Fighter who looked up and shrieked "You promised me! Why! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"_

_Midoriko gently lifted a hand to Fighters forehead and it glowed putting Fighter into sleep. She turned to see that Kakyu had join Healer and Maker. "I don't have much time and I'm sorry it ended this way. Please take care of her for me and watch over her. I numbed the pain and severated the bond so it won't drive her to insanity. I will keep my promise and will return to her. It may not be soon but one day I will. Goodbye my senshi."_

_On the Moon Queen Selenity was trying not to cry as Saturn spoke of the news from Earth, her eldest daughter was dead. She had died to save a planet, sacrificing her life and soul. There was no body just a jewel that contained her soul and the demons that the Earth wouldn't turn over. A transparent form appeared shocking the upset Queen and silent Saturn. "Midoriko?" Queen Selenity cried out hesitantly. The transparent form nodded slightly to her mother._

_"Mot..Mama please stay safe. Despite everything between I will always love you. Take care of my scouts for me. Perhaps we'll meet in the next life, bye Mama." With said Midoriko vanished from sight leaving a broken hearted Queen and a sad Saturn._

_Across the many galaxies who had met the young princess heir to the Illysion. People felt heart break for unknown reasons until they found out about the death of the princess. The soldiers who had guarded this princess fell to their knees in pain at loss of such a pure and bright life. On Kimoku the broken hearted soul mate couldn't feel a thing and remained catatonic until the planet was forced to sleep by the chalice that once belonged to the great princess._

**End of Midorikos Memories**

The first set of memories had shocked and raised questions to long unanswered questions, but the second set which had answered all the questions was more tragic and powerful then the first. The second set of memories also arose questions within the scouts about Midorikos soul mate but it had already been an emotional day so they'd leave their questions for later.

However now with the revelations they'd recieved, no one dared to question Midorikos past decisions and actions now as it was all explained and understood that she had done what no one else would be able to do for them to be alive today. The outters who had been so bitter about the princesses abandonment were quick to pull her into a group hug which was followed by Sailor Moon and the inners. Tuxedo Mask stood to the side going over what he had seen, memories that he couldn't remember all on his own yet.

Queen Selenity watched as the girls accepted Midoriko more for all she had gone through and was suprised to find her grandaughters sneak up on her ghostly form. Good thing she was a ghost or else she'd have a heartattack at the sneakiness the two seemed to have. "You wouldn't happen to know why Seiya remembers absolutely nothing of his past, why he's currently male, or let alone where he got his hands on a thousand year old locket do you?" Polaris quietly questioned the ghostly queen. Sailor Mini Moons eyes widened at the realization of what her cousin was implying and looked up at her grandmother for an answer.

Queen Selenity smiled softly and conspiritally and replied with a wink. "All in good time, I'm sure it'll be revealed. Midoriko remembers Fighter as a woman but doesn't remeber her little secret, her civillian form or civillian name. It would've only caused Fighter more pain finding Midoriko alive again but with few memories of her. Those memories will awaken when the time is right. Now seeing as you're here I know that they'll get it right eventually. I'm just trying to make up for my past mistakes. Just because your mother forgave me doesn't mean she trusts me anymore not to meddle or isn't still holding a bit of a grudge. So lets keep this to ourselves shall we?" The two cousins nodded to their ghostly grandmother with wide but happy eyes and watched on as the hug and tears fest of the scouts finally broke apart.

After all the girls calmed down it was Midoriko who turned to the ghostly form of her mother and asked her "Why exactly did you come down to Earth tonight?"

Queen Selenity gave her a smile and replied. "Well I can't seem to get my eldest daughter to visit enough and with the youngest gone from home. Well can you blame me for having empty nest syndrome, darling?" This sent the scouts into a frenzy of laughter and Midoriko herself gave up trying to be angry with the dead queen and gave into giggling at the joke. Once everyone settled down the Queen went on. "Really though I wanted to see you again to tell how sorry I was all those years ago trying to stop you from fulfilling your destiny. And I knew once I felt your powers as Cosmos that it'd be the best time to see you, see you as the true warrior your were always ment to be. I could never be more proud of you and your sister now more then I ever was before. I want you to promise me you'll all take care of one another and visit sometimes, its a bit lonely up there."

Midoriko and Sailor Moon nodded their heads with smiles on their faces and watched as their mother started to vanish but before she disappeared completely her voice rang out teasing Midoriko. "You had better invite me to your wedding young lady. I would like to know the person that will love you for all eternity and who will one day give you such a beautiful daughter." Midoriko turned red and glared up at the full moon while everyone else giggled at her embarrassment.

With a flash of light Midoriko powered back to Cosmos but her eyes remained silver blue much to everyones relief. They now knew when you pissed her off to watched out for glowing silver eyes. She glanced over to the outters. "What will you do now?" She questioned them. This startled them not thinking that their princess would care anymore.

It was Pluto who answered carefully. "We'll go on living, its all we can do. If you ever need us just give us a call and we'll be there." Neptune and Uranus nodded theirs heads in agreement to this.

Cosmos huffed at the and replied. "You three are still the most akward idiots I know. Feel free to hang out with us when you have time, we're not just comrades. We're friends as well, right?" The outters smiled and nodded their heads. They all traded numbers in case of emergencies popped up and soon went their seperate ways.

When Yue and Kagome finally got in that night they were ambushed by a very worried Seiya who had called around and couldn't locate either of the two. With a smile Kagome placated him saying they had just needed to meet up with a few friends that they hadn't seen in a while. Although still worried and suspicious Seiya took the explanation and coralled the exhausted girls into going to bed. They both had a busy night ahead of them tommorow night so they both needed all the beauty sleep they could get. This earned him twin glares and slaps upside the head but the girls went willingly. Unknown to the three an amused moon queen watched over them.

**Next Day**

Kagome sighed to herself as she finished getting dressed for the release party of her newest album, _In the Sun Rise_. She wore the new one shoulder dress she and the girls had agreed on with a pair of silver heels, smoky eyeshadow, the locket and bracelet she had recieved as birthday gifts, and let her hair down in curls. Yue and Seiya were going to meet her at the hotel reserved for the party later. All Kagome could do now was wait for her date to show up. Sesshomaru had made her ask his youngest and a close friend, Ryuu, to act as her date for the party. One of these days she was going to one up fluff butt but until then she'd settle for hanging out with Ryuu instead. They had grown up together despite the fact she had time traveled and been friends with his father later on in her life. He was Sesshomarus youngest and was only a few years older then her.

She was startled out of her plots for revenge on her demonic friend and thoughts of the past by a knock at the door. Kagome smiled to herself as she gave herself a once over before heading to the door where a cool and collected silver haired demon awaited her. Ryuu however cool and collected had been trained to be couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of his childhood friend and his fathers adopted sister. Kagome smiled at his look and closed the door to her pent suite. Together the two made their way down to the parking level where Ryuus own black Fiatt 500 awaited.

_AT THE PARTY_

Seiya looked around searching for the guest of honor that was late to her own release party. Many people were wondering where the singer was and were getting impatient but were calmed by Yue who assured that Serenade was one her way. As Seiya was doing another look around the sound of cameras flashing from the few members of media allowed into the party caught his attention. Yue who hadn't left his side since the start of the party smirked and made her through the cameras where Ryuu and Kagome were taking the medias attention with forced smiles, after all they had worse just getting in from the media who weren't allowed in.

While Yue got the small crowd of media to dispurse Seiya finally managed to catch a glimpse of the girl he'd been searching for. His jaw which had long made friends with the floor, once again dropped at the sight that Kagome presented in her short sexy dress, and heels that made her legs look like they could just go on. As Yue got the last reporter away from the singer and youngest Taisho she smugly noted Seiyas face which seemed to war between jealousy at whose arm Kagome had come on and how gorgeous she was. She knew Seiya was sure of his own feelings at the moment but hoped everything would just fall into place. She wasn't sure of Kagomes though, as her future mother seemed confused enough about the woman from her past life.

With the arrival of Serenade the party truly began. Guests danced to the new album which would be released to the public at midnight. Her newest album, _In The Sun Rise,_ seemed to be loved by the dancers on the dance floor. Everyone enjoyed themselves until the music was put to a stop and the head of Serenades record company gave a speech at how proud he was of having such a talented singer with his company, and then proceeded to drag the singer up to the front of the ball room where she was expected to give her own speech and a perfomance of one song of her choice.

Kagome smiled at the people who had come to the party and took a deep breath before addressing everyone including the reporters who were ready to write down every word she said. "I can't thank everyone enough for coming here tonight. Have you all enjoyed yourselves and the music so far?" When the guests all shouted in agreement. She went on. "I can't believe that I'm already releasing my second album. To just be here tonight talking about it is amazing. I couldn't have gotten this far without my mother for pushing me to go beyond my limits, without Yue for handling all the boring stuff, without my family and friends for believing in me, and without Mr. Yamazaki my record label owner for taking a chance on me. Those songs on my first album were from my diary, about emotions I truly felt. This new one however is the sequel. It is for moving on and being a strong independet woman after heart break. I think we can all say we've been through dark points in our life. And _In The Sun Rise _ is about rising up from the dark, about standing up strong and just to keep shining on brilliantly. So before its released to rest of the world please enjoy this song that has not been played here yet! I wrote it for all the girls who've learned to stand up strong after dark points in their lives!"

When she finished she let the lights dim and the music start up to her newest song before she started singing.

_Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am._

I'm sassy, sassy as I wanna,  
Picture perfect poster girl  
Yeah I'm off the wall.

Raise your hands my sexy girls,  
My classy girl,  
Independent flashy girl.  
Watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls?  
Drive your rims with your sassy girl?

My lipgloss and my bently,  
My rims they cost your bently.  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, I am.  
My gucci to my prada  
My prada to mascara  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, Who me?

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.

S-A-S-S-Y  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be.

I'm sassy, Sassy as I wanna,  
Motion picture movie girl,  
Mrs. don't you wanna

Raise your hands my sexy girls,  
My classy girl,  
Independent flashy girl.  
Watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls?  
Drive your rims with your sassy girl?

My lipgloss and my bently,  
My rims they cost your bently.  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, I am.  
My gucci to my prada  
My prada to mascara  
I am a sassy girl, I am  
I am a sassy girl, Who me?

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.

Mirror mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.

S-A-S-S-Y  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be.

I am S-A-S-S-Y  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be,  
Sassy as I wanna be.

All the boys that like my style,  
Six inch pumps, crocodile,  
Done right, jeans is tight.  
Boys all night (Damn she fine),  
Dior juicy couture.  
Eyeshadow.  
Coat is fur.  
I ain't no amateur,  
I'm a cover girl.

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.

I'm sexy, I'm classy,  
It's so hard to wall pass me,  
They call me sassy, that's right.  
They call me sassy.

Mirror mirror on the wall,  
Haters wanna see me fall,  
But I'm a cover girl.

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the precious one of all,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.  
Mirror mirror on the wall.  
Sassy girl that's what I'm called,  
I think that I am sassy,  
I know that I am.

Kagome let herself get lost in the cheers of her audience as she finished up her song, Sassy. She gave a smile and bow before letting the dj take over again. As she made her way through the crowded room people complimented her on the song, while reporters tried to stop her to ask questions. She however ignored them and continued her way back to where Yue, Seiya, and Ryuu awaited her. That night she let herself go and just have fun, letting herself dance to her own music with Seiya and Ryuu. It'd be a while before she'd get to have anymore fun.

AN: So I know I said I wouldn't be having any battles in this chapter but I figured I'd give everyone a glimpse of how powerful Sailor Cosmos is. She can use any attack the scouts can use but with her own power making them more powerful and a slighly bit different from the originals. Also thought it was time to give my avid readers more explanation into her past since people were pretty quiet with the last chapter. I'm getting ready to go on vacation so I hope everyone can wait for the next chapter which will bring on the start of the next enemy, with of course a few added twists of my own. So please don't be shy and tell what you think!


End file.
